Girls und Panzer: Containment
by General secretary
Summary: As the Coalition prepares to crush MEXT for good, abductees face hell in MEXT's Camp H Sequel to Termination
1. Fresh Fish

One month later.

Tommy and Klara had just awoken from a romantic night.

BANG BANG BANG BANG.

Tommy opened the door.

"Tommy, your services are required once more." Yukari and Erwin spoke wearing trench coats. "You too, Klara."

The two smiled.

A week before the hotel assault.

Erika was violently thrown into the van, drugged. This was where it all went wrong.

She woke, handcuffed to a bed and stripped nude, her groin felt sore.

"Oh, look ze "fraulein" has avaykened." Carter spoke. "Or should I say radical?".

"Oh shit." She thought.

"Well, let's see how fucking radical you can be! ". Carter spoke.

Erika was shoved onto her feet, hands cuffed.

She was marched into a room, full of familiar faces in the same predicament.

None other than Renta Tsuji had arrived, accompanied by male guards.

He motioned towards the guard who dragged Erika over.

"This is Mr. Carter, captain of the guards, and you all know who I am." Tsuji spoke.

"You are all convicted of heresy, that's why you're here."

"Now, some ground rules, number one, no tankery, not even discussion." He spoke. "Any questions."

"When do we eat?". Darjeeling asked the obvious.

Carter walked over and struck her on the head.

"YOU EAT WHEN WE SAY YOU EAT, YOU SHIT WHEN YOU SAY YOU SHIT!".

"Your asses are ours." Tsuji spoke. "Welcome to camp H."

They were put in front of cages and blasted with a cold water shower.

"Turn around." Carter ordered.

The water hit Erika's back.

"Move to the end of the cage."

Delousing powder, stinging and sour was thrown on her.

"Get your clothes on the left."

The girls were marched in, naked as the day they were born, into their cells.

The bars slammed in.

The light were shut off.

Whimpering was heard, poor Alice.

Carter dashed in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HORSE SHIT?". He yelled.

Erika spotted Miho trying to calm her, but in vain, Alice couldn't see her from her angle.

"IIIIIIIImmm not supposed to be here." She cried.

"I'M NOT GONNA EVEN COUNT, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SING YOU A LULLABY."

Alice didn't stop.

He hit her twice on the cheek and threw her back in.


	2. Desert Storm

Erika looked around in her decrepit cell. Cold and dark, mostly likely infested with bugs.

Carter walked back into the other area of the prison.

She thought back to the day before, she was walking home when a white van pulled up, she was drugged and thrown inside.

Miho's cell was opposite of Erika's.

Erika gently knocked on the cell bars, gaining her attention.

Erika mouthed some words.

"Are you okay?".

Miho nodded.

"How did you get here?". Erika continued.

Miho sheepishly smiled, and slowly mouthed:

"Well, it's complicated."

"Tell me." Erika mouthed.

Over the time, Miho explained how gunmen broke inside and kidnapped her and the other teams except turtle and the rest of Angler, who they killed.

"What's your story?". Miho asked.

"Drugged and threw me in a van." Erika replied.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard down.

The two dashed into bed.

Carter passed along.

Erika felt a hard lump in her bed. She rolled over and discovered a package.

A note was attached, she struggled to read.

"Somethings you'll need-TR".

Erika discovered a small pry-bar and a bottle of birth control pills.

A pry bar, Erika understood, but not the pills.

But then, she pondered, and realized what would come.

Present time.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Erwin was back on the field.

The desert was a harsh environment. And the battlefield where St Gloriana faced Kuromorimine in the 63rd tournament.

The entire reason the war could be fought was the fact MEXT sealed off the area to the public under the guise of testing weapons with the self defense force.

The huey dropped them off as tan colored Patton tanks dashed across.

"Funny, it's like the Gulf War again." Yukari spoke as she handed Erwin another ammo belt.

They advanced into the village, made of mud bricks and reminiscent of those in Afghanistan.

Carpaccio manned the 50 Cal machine gun on the truck, her green helmet smothered with dust.

BANG.

A landmine detonated, causing the truck to explode.

Insurgents popped out the buildings and began firing.

Erwin returned fire.


	3. Confinement

Erika took her pry bar and carved her initials in the wall.

E.I

She took a pill and put the bottle in her jacket pocket and stuffed the pry bar into the toilet tank.

"ROLL CALL!".

The girls were lined in front of the cells.

Warden Tsuji and Carter walked along.

They were counted and soon were brought to the exercise block.

Erika climbed on the penal tread mill, a massive horizontal cog wheel with a long length.

The climbed on the teeth, acting as steps, sweating and heaving.

Alice began to slip off from exhaustion. Her shorter legs made every climb difficult.

Miho tried to pull her up, but she fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU SQUIRMY SHIT?". Carter shouted.

"GET BACK UP THERE NOW OR IN THE FUCKIN CLOSET YOU GO!".

Alice didn't move.

Carter dragged the crying Alice and shoved her in an electrical closet.

Bangs and cries were heard.

Carter looked over, "THE FUCK YALL LOOKIN AT? BACK AT IT!".

They were dragged the dining hall where they were served with the expectedly disgusting slop.

Erika took a wild stab and pulled out a dead grasshopper with her fork.

Nope.

Erika promptly shoved the tray away.

Breakfast was over and Erika, Miho and a crying Alice were shoved to laundry duty, while the others were put on manufacturing weapons.

Laundry duty was tiring. Massive vats of water had to be heated and maintained. Powder soap had to be added in.

Erika went to get more soap upstairs and found two guards awaiting her.

"Well, hello pretty."

Erika was glad she took the pill, and took Miho's wise words.

"Well, it's like rape you know, you gotta enjoy it halfway through."

Erika had no choice but to take that to heart.

They pinned and undressed her and began pleasuring themselves with her.

Eventually, they finished and let her be.

She steadied her legs and got herself down.

"Erika, what took so lo-oh." Miho looked.

She handed her a new outfit and turned away.

The work block was finished and they were sent to the showers.

Even worse they were under watch.

Erika did more scrubbing than usual.

Guantanamo Bay, Saunders.

Klara and Tommy were brought back in to aid Freedom High Foreign Force (FFF).

Asparagus had made heavy rearmaments to the combined force of Kuromorimine, Maginot, St Gloriana and Freedom forces.

She traded the tiger stripe uniforms with USMC frogskin scheme outfits.

She also traded in with most French designed weapons for Saunders provided American weapons.

And to top it off, she obtained amx 30 main battle tanks.

"Our objectives is to search and destroy, capture the outpost and take whatever prisoners and intelligence there is." Tommy spoke.

Klara looked out the side of the H34 helicopter, strafing the field with the mounted M60.

The helicopter landed, Asparagus cocked her M1918 BAR.


	4. Der Krieg

The H34 landed, the Freedom and Maginot troops spilled out.

The MEXT forces were hiding in the forests of the battle ground, the site of the Ooarai vs Anzio match.

It was nearly evening, with the sun setting, the battlefield would grow dark.

The tall grass made their advance difficult.

"Eyes peeled." Tommy ordered, with Klara close.

Klara looked around, pointing her AK 47, she was temporarily transferred to Saunders, with Katyusha's blessing, and got their uniform accordingly.

The helicopters took off.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Gunfire brought three choppers down.

"AMBUSH!". Asparagus cried, Éclair, Andou and Koume got down.

The majority of the Freedom high troops had been rearmed with BAR rifles, increasing their fire power, along with custom 30 round magazines.

Enemy commandos fired two 30 caliber brownings. Rockets flew around.

Asparagus took out the bipod and fired.

"KLARA!". Tommy shouted.

"YES DEAR?". She replied.

"DO YOU HAVE A RADIO?". Tommy asked.

"DA! HERE!". Klara tossed it over.

"THIS IS STRIKE TEAM! WE NEED FIRE SUPPORT ON THE RIDGE!".

"AFFIRMATIVE MONSIEUR!".

An ac130 unleashed mini gun fire from above.

"FORWARD GIRLS!". Asparagus shouted as they advanced, covered by the gunship.

Bullets sang as the strike force attacked.

Éclair kept firing.

BANG.

She was on the ground, massive shrapnel wounds on her arm.

Klara dragged her back, covered by Tommy.

Soon, the better trained Freedom high troops gained the upper hand as MEXT forces carried out charges.

They hopped into the enemy trenches, knives were drawn, shovels were brought down.

In the end, piles of bodies were organized and Ace of Spades cards were put in.

"You okay Klara?". Tommy sat beside.

"Yeah, I just need some help treating the injured." She replied.

"Of course, anything." Tommy kissed and they went off.

Caesar pulled the burned Carpaccio out of the wreck and to safety.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!". She cried in anguish.

"Caesar?", Carpaccio groaned.

"Yes, Yes." She replied.

"Good, I don't wanna die alone.." She continued.

Kay aimed the LAW, and fired. The rocket slammed in the building, collapsing it.

Erwin rushed, firing the machine gun and reached the door. Kay and Yukari joined in, Naomi watched the street.

Kay prepared the breach the door, the door flew open and a Marie loyalist pointed a rifle out.

Kay pulled the trigger, for a split second, the loyalist looked surprised, knowing her oncoming doom.

Katyusha strolled through the out post.

Nonna and Jacqueline were preparing dinner.

She listened to another one of Klara and Tommy's duets in Vegas.

But she had a worry on her mind, Erika. With her abduction, Katyusha felt great concern. She hated abandoning friends.

"Katyusha sama!". Nonna called. "Dinner's ready!".

They were on edge for the assault tomorrow.

"How about we play some of Tongzhimen Klara's music." Lee suggested.

Katyusha relaxed slightly.


	5. Institutionalized

Life in a prison is nothing but routine, and Erika had to adapt.

It was currently a free period. Erika chose to take a nap, she jumped on the bed a hit a hard lump.

Another package, with a longer note.

"If you need anything, just write it on a piece of paper and leave it in your bed-TR".

Erika unwrapped it and found more pills, a set on instructions on paper, and a can of beef soup.

"Aw, no steak?". She thought, but it was close enough.

She decided to keep to share to Alice for later. Sure, she hated Miho but that hatred didn't include 12 year olds.

She took a look at the instructions. It was on how to make a paper mache vent grate, she needed glue, toilet paper and ink.

Erika looked around. Her cell had a girl-sized vent, perfect for stashes.

She snuck into other cells and raided the toilet paper.

She looked back at the instructions, she needed glue and ink, but the glue was in the weapon workshop, she wasn't allowed there.

So Erika turned to Darjeeling.

The once elegant girl had just left the guard quarters, dressed in a maid uniform. It was clear what they subjected the poor girl to.

"Darjeeling?". Erika called, "Y.. You.. You alright?".

"Yeah, yeah," she panted.

"Listen, could you help me out?". Erika asked.

"Go on," Darjeeling spat.

"I need some glue." Erika answered.

"Why should I?". Darjeeling spoke. Erika reluctantly pulled out the soup.

She got the glue, now she needed ink, but there wasn't any.

Erika pondered once more, the powdered soap could be a substitute.

She snuck into the laundry room and got some.

She added water and added some dirt, creating a Grey color matching the actual grate.

She got out her trusty pry bar and hacked the slats away, and replaced the grate.

Now she had a hidey hole.

She scrawled down a note and placed it on her bed.

DING DING DING!

Exercise period.

They ran on the tread mill once more.

"Cmon Alice," Miho panted.

Noriko from duck team scooched over.

"Alice, just take a deep breath and keep going." She advised.

The anteater team looked dead inside.

Lunch.

Once again, the slop was horrifying, the taste was one thing, but the fact there were bugs in was even more concerning.

Work period.

Erika went to get more powdered soap, but decided to sneak around.

Sure enough, she dodged two guards.

Their shift ended, and Erika left.

Finally, it was a free period and she returned to her cell.

Another package, a big book and more pills and soup.

The note this time read,

"If you knock out guards from behind they won't know what hit them, doing this means no one will know-TR".

The book was full of recipes, for tools.

Makeshift hammers, wirecutters, and a recipe for rubber putty and one for a guard outfit.

Inside was a note.

"Keys can be imprinted on putty and be used as a mold for a copy-TR".

Erika stashed the book away, armed with her new knowledge.


	6. Over there

"Alright, the outpost's there." Andou spoke, cocking her M1 garand.

They squirmed through the barbed wire and reached the enemy barricade consisting of sandbags and cargo boxes.

Soon, gunfire ripped from a guard tower. Klara and Tommy fired away, causing the guards to fall to their deaths.

The out post was walled and filled with trenches cargo boxes, parked vehicles, artillery and bunkers.

They dashed in, tossing white phosphorus grenades in.

"ASSAM! COVER US!". Koume called as she and Andou advanced.

A bullet caught Andou's leg, forcing them to halt. Commandos rushed out, spraying the field with mp5 smgs and steyr augs.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK PING! The rifle satisfyingly fired.

She stuffed another clip in, and resumed firing.

Asparagus rushed in, gunfire and white phosphorus.

"AAHAHAHHHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAH!". Horrible screams filled the air of the chemical burned right to the bone.

"Klara, I'll cover you while you break in", Tommy spoke.

"Da, my sweet Tommy.". Klara kicked down the door and sprayed gunfire.

They trampled over the dead and recovered files.

"Hmn, more operatives, and some more info." Klara looked.

"We got more cases.", Tommy smiled. The two walked out side by side as friendly helicopters arrived.

"You sure Comrade Lee?". Nonna asked.

"Shi! We must attack while the enemy is unprepared.", Lee instructed.

The infantry went ahead, dashing into the dust.

"FIX BAYONETS!". Lee called.

The enemy was hit hard and caught off guard.

The ak 47s clattered away at the defenders.

The dust cleared away, more human waves hit.

Nonna climbed into the newly purchased t64s and rolled up.

"Nonna! Cover the infantry!". Katyusha called from her t55.

The attack was more successful compare to the Saunders assault.

RATATATATATATATATATAT The Manchuria units even brought up Maxim guns.

Katyusha aimed the Dshk and fired away, blasting the windows.

CRASH. A molotov was thrown out of a window.

A friendly machine gun silenced the thrower.

BANG. Enemy rpgs.

Katyusha swiveled the Dshk. A freshman no larger than her. She fired, the assailant went down in gunfire.

The battle was bloody but the town was won.

"Katyusha, we are needed back at our HQ, Klara tells us we have a guest coming in." Nonna spoke.

"Really, now?". She groaned. They headed to a MI 24 Hind.

"Thanks again Kay." Katyusha radioed.

A flights of hueys filled with Saunders troops spilled out, greeted by Pravda units. Katyusha watched as the hind flew farther away.

The Saunders troops began singing backed by an instrumental on the radio, with Kay, Yukari, and Erwin in the lead.

"OVER THERE! OVER THERE! SEND THE WORD SEND THE WORD OVER THERE!".

"THAT THE YANKS ARE COMING! THE YANKS ARE COMING! THE DRUMS DRUM TUMING EVERYWHERE!".

"GO PREPARE! SAY A PRAYER! SEND THE WORD SEND THE WORD TO BEWARE!".

"WE'LL BE OVER, WE'RE COMING OVER! AND WE WONT COME BACK! WE'LL BE BURIED OVER THERE!". They sardonically sang, having seen the horrors of war.


	7. The hunt for camp H

The hind flew back to the Pravda base, a massive tent city with a few actual buildings.

They landed and headed to Katyusha's private building.

A Rolls-Royce pulled up just as Katyusha and Nonna headed in.

"WOWW! KLARA BOUGHT THIS FOR ME?". Katyusha excitedly spoke.

"Umn…" Nonna spoke.

Out popped a gentleman dressed in a tuxedo, along with fancy watches and other jewels. He walked to Nonna.

"Excuse me, do you know where Katyusha is? I believe Klara and Tommy told me she would meet me here?". Santiago spoke.

Nonna pointed down beside her.

"OOH! HOW ADORABLE!". He bent down.

"GYAAAH! I'M NOT ADORABLE! I'M TOUGH!". Katyusha yelled. He just patted her head.

"Anyhow, I came here to hunt and kill Matthew Carter." He explained as he lit a cigar.

"Wh.. Wh… Who are you?". Nonna spoke.

He pulled out a card, Nonna looked.

"Wwwait, aren't you with mafia?", Nonna asked.

"We prefer Cosa Nostra." He explained. "Klara did performances at my casino."

"Carpaccio, you'll be fine." Caesar comforted. "When we graduate, we can do stuff together." She spoke.

"Heh, thanks, but let's not talk out of your ass." Carpaccio groaned.

"What do you mean?". Caesar asked.

"Thanks for everything." Carpaccio mumbled as drifted to sleep.

Rosehip sped down the road to Mikko's residence.

"You got the pizza and pasta right?". Rosehip spoke.

"Yeah, do you have the drinks?". Pepperoni replied.

Rosehip nodded as they pulled over and parked.

They entered the lobby, knocked on Mikko's door and unlocked it.

"HII!". Rosehip and Pepperoni smiled. Mikko just looked back. The death of Mika and Aki had really thrown her off.

"How about some hot chocolate?". Rosehip offered as she poured her a glass.

Pepperoni rushed over with a small pizza, "Why don't we watch some TV?".

She turned on the TV and put on an episode of the Moomins.

Mikko smiled a bit and teared up. She used to watch the show with Mika and Aki.

Rosehip and Pepperoni brought out the blankets and joined her on the couch.

The Helicopters flew back to the fire base. Éclair was in relatively good condition.

"We have two new candidates for our investigation to the whereabouts of Camp H." Klara spoke.

"Well, read them out." Tommy smiled.

"Mikko and Fukuda." Klara read.

"We need to get all the untouchables and plan an attack." Tommy explained.

"Of course, us together." Klara spoke, Tommy scooched over next to her.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin, Oryou, Yukari, Kay, Naomi took cover in the trench and fired away.

The insurgents fell back, firing their FN 49 rifles.

"MOVE UP!". Kay yelled. The infantry climbed out and proceeded to carry out walking fire.

To ensure continuous automatic fire, she even specifically rear ed some of the Pravda troops with BAR rifles over mosins.

The Manchuria units especially took a liking to the weapon when ak 47s weren't around.

They advanced and began to clear out the enemy trenches.

Asparagus shook hands with Tommy and Klara as they boarded another helicopter bound for the deserts.


	8. The escapist

12:00 am

Lights out.

Erika pushed her table to below the air vent. She removed the paper mache grate and climbed in.

She placed in her makeshift guard uniform, a prisoner uniform bleached and dyed dark blue.

Erika also got shoe polish and a pair of scissors. Since the prison guards were male, she needed to dye her hair black and cut it if she was to use the uniform.

Lastly, a roll of duct tape to prevent her beasts from sticking out. However, Erika needed more.

She crawled through the vents to the maintenance closet and removed the other fake vent grate and climbed down.

Erika grabbed five rolls of tape and a screwdriver. She climbed back in by using her legs to push her back against the wall, and placed the fake grate and retreated back to her cell.

Erika smiled. The bed dummy she made with a paper mache head and some of her hair had worked. She chucked it back in the vent storage.

She had recruited Darjeeling, Hoshino and Noriko into helping her. Hoshino, while stamping steel plates into gun components also stamped some into picks and spades when the guards weren't looking.

Noriko assembled the wooden buttstocks of rifles and occasionally sanded some planks of wood into wooden rods.

Darjeeling was officially deemed maid of the guards, she gathered info on cell searches, them to hide and move their contraband items. The popular areas being the water tanks of the toilet.

Erika had control of the vents, and snuck into guard quarters and other areas and supplied her friends with food, even acting storage for contraband items.

Erika closed her eyes and went to sleep.

8:00 am

"ROLL CALL!". Carter bellowed.

They were lined up in front of their cells and counted.

Erika had a new plan, she would chip through her cell wall using the makeshift tools, and cover the damage up with a paper mache wall block.

After exercise, she met up with the others at breakfast.

"About the name idea we discovered yesterday, I have an idea." Noriko spoke.

"Better not be the guts and glory gang." Hoshino mumbled.

"Aww." Noriko groaned.

"What about…. The Escapists!". Erika whispered.

She looked over and put a hand over Darjeeling's mouth, before she could shout anything.

Erika went to get more powdered soap, but this time she also had another plan.

"Hmph, we should go, bitch's not coming back." A guard groaned as he left. But the other stayed.

After days of monitoring, Erika had discovered which guard had the key to the security station, where they kept all the confiscated items they found, weapons and escape tools. It was also where the heavier armed riot guards were stationed.

Erika snuck behind and slammed the lid of a soap crate on top, sending him down cold.

She took out her wad of putty, consisting of tooth paste and talcum powder, and pressed his key on top, creating a mold.

Erika also took his cigarette lighter.

As they left for shower block, Hoshino handed Erika a metal square, with three out of four edges bent upwards.

Erika obtained a wooden handle from Noriko.

She slipped away to her cell and assembled a makeshift shovel.

Erika brought out some more glue, toilet paper and ink. She crafted a fake wall block.

To keep undetected, she covered the cell bars with bed sheets, preventing anyone with prying eyes to see inside.

Erika attached the head to the handle with tape and chipped away, denting the wall.

She wiped her sweat and went at it. Soon the wall was no more.

Erika cleared out the debris and flushed what she could down the toilet and stuffed the other chunks in her coat.

Fortunately, no one except the other escapists noticed her absence.

Free Period.

She made her way to the showers and took a well deserved rest.

Once again, another package on her bed, but full of beef soup cans.

"Erikaaaaaaa!". Miho hugged. Erika slid her a can.

"Yeah! Mihooooo!". Erika replied, although she wasn't so enthusiastic.

"How's Alice?". Erika asked, trying to find something to say.

Miho slightly teared up.

"Alice was thrown into solitary."

They went over and found Alice peeling potatoes.

"What for?". Erika inquired.

"Underperformance." Miho sighed.

The bell rang for more work.

Erika was walking towards the laundry room but two guards intercepted her.

"The Warden wants to see you."


	9. Plans in motion

Erika was seated in front of the office, Darjeeling, Alice, Miho, soon joined.

"All right ladies, in the damn office." Carter nudged them in with a baton.

"Good evening Ladies, you were chosen for special duty." Tsuji spoke. "You are all assigned to hospital staff, Carter'll escort you out." Tsuji spoke.

The hospital was a dank and dirty area, their first order of business was a mass renovation.

They would spend the next week repairing the roof.

Erika grunted as she drove the pitch fork in, peeling the roof tiles off.

"Hmph, our fuckin commanders are too inexperienced." Carter spoke to the other guards.

"Sure they are loyal and charismatic but they are fucking retarded, they have no sense of coherence or strategy, I mean, I'm just the enforcer and advisor here, I can't help everybody form a strategy."

Erika put down her pitch fork, straightened her cap and approached Carter.

"The fuck?". Carter shouted and grabbed her by the throat.

"Wait, wait, you said you needed a battle plan right?". She gasped.

"Stand back, this fucker's bout to have herself a fuckin accident.

"No, no wait, I was the commander of my school!".

Carter pulled her back a bit.

"And why should you be the one?". Carter spat.

"They call me radical for a reason!".

"Is that so Hmm?".

"All I ask is for my coworkers and I for bottles of German beer." Erika panted.

Needless to say, the next day, the construction crew sat basking in the sun, and drinking beer.

You could say she did it to curry favour with Tsuji or make a few more friends.

"Now Erika, I believe you are more useful than you are being utilized." Tsuji spoke as Erika sat down.

"Yes sir." Erika spoke.

"Then we have a something for you.".

The next week saw massive developments, Erika was placed as an advisor and given special privileges.

Other than that, Erika had other plans.

She convinced Tsuji to put more funds into the cells, cafeteria and gym.

The bug infested slop was replaced with goulash, the tread mill was replaced with punching bags and weight lifts. Cells had better beds. And Erika now could put up posters and photos without question.

Erika had even more plans.

The insurgency in Freedom high's Algeria intensified, now MEXT had successfully installed a puppet leader, who only went with the alias Bonaparte.

Klara, Tommy, Erwin, Yukari, Naomi, and Kay walked to the airfield.

St Gloriana had officially joined the war, they would no longer send volunteers, but an army.

The first units were the St Gloriana Gurkhas, They were of darker skin and wore slouch hats and olive drab.

"Lookin good Assam!". Naomi spoke. She regained her confidence and snapped out of her depression.

The St Gloriana force was armed with a mix of both British and American weapons, L1a1s and their Saw versions, BARs, bren guns, M16s, M60s and the like.

Assam blushed. Pekoe, and a wheelchair bound Rukuriri were also present.

"Hey, Erwin! Howdya like my new legs?". Saemonza asked, lifting up the pant leg, revealing a steel pole.

Erwin ran over and gave her a hug.

A helicopter landed, Rosehip, Mikko, Pepperoni popped out.

Jacqueline walked up to Klara and Tommy, "I wonder where Tongzhimen Katyusha and Nonna have gone?".

A hind landed, Santiago walked out with Nonna and Katyusha.

"RASTSVETALI IABLONI GRUSHI!". Katyusha and Nonna sang.

"Heshang piao zhe rouman de qingsha." Lee replied.

Klara joined in and they sang as they marched into the trenches.

"You ready?". Tommy asked.

"Da, with you, I know this assault will be a success." Klara spoke.

Tommy climbed on the parapet and blew a whistle.

They clambered out of the trenches.


	10. Valiant Hearts

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The attackers charged across the field, guns rattling from recoil.

Organized bursts of grouped artillery pounded strong points, machine gun nests, bunkers and other defenses.

Tanks rolled up behind for fire support, distracting most of the enemy fire.

"FORWARD GIRLS!", Tommy shouted.

"NOT ONE STEP BACK!". Katyusha shouted as she rolled forward in the T72 tank.

Behind the base, Santiago and Mikko were tasked with hunting Carter.

"Ah, so you're that driver of Continuation school eh?". Santiago asked. "You know, we shoulda fixed tankery matches a long time ago."

"I'm fine with that if it pays." Mikko replied.

"My friend, that is name and the game of the Mafia." Santiago replied.

"Anyway, we're dropping behind enemy lines, and we need to do some investigation and infiltration." He continued, drawing a desert eagle.

Santiago already had a business suit and had a fancy car, he would blend right in with any MEXT official.

The C130 was bound towards Freedom high's base of operations against Selection University.

Erwin leapt in the trench and sprayed her machine gun.

As more troops reach the trenches, the insurgents started to retreat through the village.

"MOVE UP!". Kay shouted as they advanced behind Katyusha's T 72.

Tommy climbed up on her tank, "THERE'S AN INSURGENT WITH AN RPG READY TO JUMP YOU!". He pointed to a corner.

"Nonna, fire over there!", Katyusha radioed.

The gun thundered out a shell, sure enough, a spray of blood, a few limbs and a scream were emitted.

Beside them, Assam and Naomi rolled up in M60 Patton tanks.

BOOM

The tanks fired at the buildings and brought some down.

"Erwin! Cover us!". Kay shouted.

The rushed across the street and into the building.

Pekoe and Rosehip vaulted in the windows as the others breached the doors.

Tommy and Klara reached a room, they heard voices from within.

"Tommy! Cover me!". Klara shouted.

"Anything for you!". He replied.

She kicked down the door and tossed a grenade, then pulled back and sealed it.

BANG.

Silence.

"Your name was Jacqueline, right ze yo?". Oryou spoke as she applied medical super glue.

"Shi, and you are?". Lee asked.

"Just call me Oryou ze yo." She finished up.

BANG.

Jacqueline looked around. A pair of broken glasses and a blood stained helmet adorned with the red cross.

Rosehip sprayed the room with a BAR rifle she picked up.

Then a searing pain shot into her hip.

She smashed the rifle's buttstock into the insurgents face and pinned her down.

A struggle ensued, Rosehip tried smashing her helmet in the others face. She responded by attempting a choke.

Rosehip slapped the arms away, but was kicked off, landing on the hip, driving the knife deeper.

But she grabbed her weapon.

CRACK CRACK CRACK.

"ROSEHIP!". Pekoe shouted as she dragged her out and to a stretcher team.

Kay slammed the pump action shotgun and blasted away.

She heard sounds from another room and shot through the wall.

"TOMMY!". Klara screamed as he collapsed. Someone shot through the wall.

He coughed up some blood as his girlfriend dragged him to cover.

Klara shot back through the wall with the wounded Tommy.

Kay pumped another round. But she realised what had happened.

"FRIENDLY FIRE!". She screamed.

Klara also in turn realised, and punched Kay in a fit of rage.

"YOU FUCKING SUKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TOMMY!". She shoved her over.

"Klara… just.. Forget about her and come over..". He groaned.

"Tommy, stay awake and look at me." Klara spoke, doing her best to fix Tommy.

She helped him up.

The rooms were cleared out and the village was theirs.

Outside, Erwin and Yukari were devastated by Oryou's death.

Yukari cradled Erwin as she cried.

Helmet Chan arrived in a helicopter to retrieve the casualties.

Oryou was carried onto the helicopter. Her face was wrapped with a blood stained towel. Shrapnel got into her face, her glasses saved her eyes.

Erwin silently cried into Yukari's lap as she clutched a pair of broken glasses.

Klara accompanied Tommy into the helicopter.

A letter was given to Erwin just as she recovered.

A coronary report sent by Caesar.

"Hina "Carpaccio" has succumbed to her injuries and died in her sleep."


	11. Got her gun

It happened so fast.

Caesar stayed with Carpaccio for the night, like any good friend would.

It seemed normal at first, but when she closed her eyes, it would be for the last time.

Even worse, Carpaccio saw it coming.

Caesar was asleep when it happened. Carpaccio just stopped breathing.

The news was broken the next morning. Caesar wept cradling her friend.

"Carpaccio…Not you…my dear friend."

She silently placed her red scarf in her late friend's arms.

"Jesus Christ…", Tommy spoke shakily.

Oryou had a hole in her face, she was alive, but couldn't see, hear, speak and move her arms or legs.

She was experiencing living death.

"Why is it so dark?". Oryou spoke. But only she could hear.

She tried to listen. Silence.

She squirmed around and knocked over a cup.

"At least she can still move." Lee spoke.

They changed her blood bag with a fresh one.

Yukari flicked up the cloth on Oryou's face, her nose was completely gone.

"My face?... Is there something wrong?". Oryou spoke.

"Well have to get her surgery immediately." Lee spoke. Oryou was put under and carted away.

Before she fell unconscious, she made out some squealing from her bed's wheels.

"Oryou turn left!". Erwin shouted. Oryou turned the stug three to face the panzer four.

"Alright, prepare to fire!". Erwin shouted.

"Wait, Erwin!". Oryou shouted.

"Yeah?". She replied.

"I need your help." Oryou spoke.

"Is this a dream?". She asked.

"Well, find out! Just force your eyes open." Erwin spoke.

"I… I don't have any." Oryou spoke.

"I can't whisper or even speak." Oryou turned away.

"Well, this….this complicates things." Erwin replied.

"What I suggest is to make yourself comfortable and at peace in your mind, ease it."

Oryou leaned in and hugged Erwin's lap.

"I'm scared. I'm scared."

"It's okay, it's okay, we're here for you."

"First we need to get some cartilage from her ribs." The surgeon spoke to the nurse.

The nurse injected some muscle relaxant.

"OH GOD THERE'S A MOSQUITO ON ME! GET IT OFF!". Oryou panicked in her mind.

The needle was withdrawn.

"Oh, is it dead?". Oryou asked.

"Erwin?". She called.

"Yes, I'm here."

"What is going to happen to me?".

"I…I can't tell you, because I don't know."

"Then….I'm just stuck here?".

"Why.. Why don't you try to remember Why you're here?".

Oryou thanked Erwin and flashed back.

"Just call me Oryou ze yo."…

The surgeon moved the cartilage to her nose and began reconstruction.

"Urgh, my face is itchy…" Oryou spoke.

She scratched her face.

"WAIT! I SCRATCHED MY FACE!". She hopped out of bed.

"Oryou! Won't you join us?". Miho called.

Oryou dashed happily into the tent.

She saw the angler fish team doing their trademark dance.

The doctor bandaged her face.

"Oh, another dream."

She felt some warmth.

"Wait, the sun!".

"Napoli turn!". Erwin shouted.

Oryou was about to, but didn't.

"Erwin… No one can help me."

"Ill be here… I'll be here."

Oryou seemed a bit more relieved.


	12. Tet

The C130 transport rattled through the air.

Andou checked her personal belongings, the most valuable being a photo of Oshida, Andou's lucky charm of sorts.

She fastened her helmet and loaded the garand.

Their objective was to parachute down to occupy the Boko museum and the subsequent theme park.

Asparagus paced along the aircraft interior, she had several scars from shrapnel wounds.

She also traded in her BAR for a SPAS 12 shotgun.

"Alright Girls, 10 minutes till we reach the drop zone!". She spoke.

Suddenly, rapid beeping was emitted from the cockpit, then the beep turned into a long dash.

A faint whirring was heard it grew louder.

BOOM.

Andou looked out.

A C130 burst into flames and spiraled out of control.

A surface to air missile.

"Cmon, parachutes!". Asparagus pleaded.

The craft continued plummeting down.

WHACK WHACK WHACK.

Gunfire pierced the fuselage. A number of paratroopers were killed.

Éclair rolled onto her side on her seat for some protection.

They could do nothing but hold their helmets tight.

"ALRIGHT! WE'VE REACHED THE DROP ZONE!". Koume yelled.

Asparagus rushed over and pulled open the door.

The paratroopers attached their hooks and moved to jump.

"ONE OKAY!".

"TWO OKAY!".

"THREE OKAY!".

"FOUR OKAY!".

"FIVE OKAY!".

This repeated until the survivors were confirmed ready.

"CMON LET'S GO!". Asparagus slapped the back of the jumper, then the next and so on.

Andou jumped out, followed by Asparagus, Koume, and Éclair.

With a rough yank, the chute deployed.

She looked around. More transports were shot down as anti air fire blossomed around.

Even worse, the globemaster aircraft holding the Brenus tanks were driven back or shot down.

To her horror, some paratrooper's parachutes didn't deploy.

Small arms fire raged as they converged closer below.

Koume fired from above, but a quick blast created a red mist and left her hurriedly applying bandages.

Andou closed her eyes and though back to when it all began.

Four months earlier.

The fires raged outside.

"I'm not going, I'm not betraying you." Oshida declared.

Andou came over and hugged her.

Murders had happened throughout BC freedom, culminating in Marie launching a violent revolt and breaking off half of the tankery team.

In response, all escalator faction students had either been purged, joined Marie or swore fealty to Asparagus.

Of those who decided to swear fealty was Oshida, who just wanted to stay with Andou.

They all carried guns now, thugs had driven Oshida to Andou's place.

Outside, Marie's forces were slowly being pushed back. Mass executions and murders.

Fortunately, Andou had sworn fealty to Asparagus and in effect, ensured her and Oshida's survival.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THE REBELS HAVE BEEN DRIVEN OUT. PLEASE STAY INSIDE AS WE SECURE THE AREA." Asparagus spoke over the megaphone.

Knocks were heard at the door, "Apricot." the code.

Andou let Asparagus in.

"Marie has fled to our base in Indochina." Asparagus explained. "They've re split BC and freedom into different schools, and they're trying to kill us."

They were put in heavily guarded amoured truck to prevent being assassinated by Marie supporters and the more extremist anti Marie supporters.

"I.. Didn't expect you would return my feelings…" Andou blushed.

"I thought you'd reject me.. So I didn't make the move." Oshida spoke, they huddled closer.

The truck arrived at Asparagus's HQ.

They were escorted inside.

"We must kill Marie." Asparagus spoke. "She tried to assassinate me and some others."

"Whatever Andou's in, I'm in." Oshida spoke.

Asparagus turned to Andou.

She nodded.

One week later.

The Freedom Foreign Force was formed.

They had received new equipment, khaki uniforms and blue Adrian helmets and mat 49 smgs along with mas 49 rifles.

"These rifle and submachine guns are armed with LIVE ammunition." Asparagus emphasized.

"Practice your shooting, remember, assume every gun is loaded, we don't want any excess of injuries or death." Asparagus instructed.

The Foreign Force replaced their blue kepis and outfits to make themselves more concealable.

Oshida aimed the semi auto rifle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

The rifle kicked hard against Oshida's shoulder.

"Nicely done!". Asparagus spoke.

Andou meanwhile, received the mat 49 smg.

The girls were already in physical shape, training was only required for weapons.

"Pull the pin and throw, they have five second timers." Asparagus instructed.

They tossed the grenades.

Half a month later, they were ready for deployment.

"Many of you will go to Vietnam, most of you will not come back." Asparagus spoke.

"But remember, wherever you are, every member of the force is your sister, and sisters stick together."

The following week.

The Freedom high school carrier had been loaded with weapons and other equipment.

They boarded landing craft bound for the port of Saigon, one of the last areas not under BC control.

"Alright Girls! Start unpacking!". Oshida instructed.

A Battalion of M4 Shermans were brought in. 105mm howitzers were positioned for fire support.

"Well take it from here." A student told Andou and Oshida as they prepared to advance through the jungle.

The port of Saigon had been upgraded with thatch huts, mud brick housing, watch towers, motor pools and more.

The tank column exited the compound through the checkpoint and traveled by road through the jungle.

"Andou, you doing good?". Oshida radioed.

"Yeah, pretty clear, hot as hell though."

BANG

The lead tank burst aflame.

Gunfire shot out from the jungle. BC guerrillas.

They shot frantically as the trees spoke vietnamese.

"GODDAMNIT! DISMOUNT!". Andou yelled. Their tanks were useless in such close quarters combat.

Another tank exploded as an rpg struck.

"ANDOU ARE YOU CRAZY?". Oshida yelled.

"TRUST ME!".

They took cover behind their vehicles and tossed grenades in the trees.

Enemy was less effective, they hid behind burnt out tanks and in the foliage.

Rockets were rare, only for heavily protected vehicles and positions.

The guerilla were completely focused on the infantry.

Oshida seized the moment and fired away, silencing the guerrillas.

Eventually, the guerrillas disappeared into the jungle.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

Charred flesh of dead friends.

"We should've brought in infantry." Oshida spoke.

"Well the surviving crews of the destroyed tanks are now infantry." Andou replied.

They moved deeper into the jungle and came upon a town.

"Oh look a building!". A commander remarked.

Upon closer inspection it's sign read:

DOG FOOD PALACE

"Seriously?". Andou sighed. It was either a place that manufactured dog food or a realllly racist caricature.

"Hello? Anyone?". Oshida called.

Silence.

They were tasked with fortifying the town as reinforcements arrived.

Heavy machineguns, mortars, sandbags and more.

Suddenly, a truck arrived.

"HALT!". Andou shouted. The driver stepped out hands raised.

"Rosehip?".

"Hiiiiiiii". She grinned. Rukuriri, and Pekoe popped out.

"Whaddya you doing here?".

Rosehip and the crew explained their mission.

"So we can expect help from Saunders soon right?". Andou inquired.

"Yep." Rosehip answered.

"Well, make yourselves at home."

One month later.

"How many did we get?". Oshida asked.

"Almost a thousand BCs." Andou smiled.

It was a crushing defeat for the BC. They were lured into a heavily defended position and annihilated.

They boarded their ships and evacuated South, their raid was incredibly risky.

It was nearly the lunar new year, or rather, Tet.

The Freedom troops enjoyed massive success against BC forces, along with the fact Saunders involvement was getting more likely every day.

"Happy Lunar new year." Oshida spoke as she kissed Andou. Fireworks bloomed above.

"We've earned ourselves some rest." Andou spoke.

They spent the night together in a bedroom.

More students grew increasingly neutral in the war, leading to the Freedom troops attempting to "pacify" villages and towns by improving the way of life.

Little did the Freedom forces know, not all students who were neutral were who they seemed to be.

BOOM.

In the dead of night, hundreds of guerrillas rushed the tiny village, now with paved roads, garrison and walls under the cover of artillery.

Sirens blared. The Klaxon went off.

AWOOGA AWOOGA

"ANDOU WAKE UP!". Oshida shook her, half naked. The St Gloriana Girls were already ready to go.

They soon got dressed and rushed to their trenches along with others, explosions blossomed around, jeeps rushed ahead. More and more emerged from their tents.

They hopped in a bunker and loaded a machinegun.

Fires raged, trucks were overturned. Helicopters were blown up.

Tensions rose as the alarm continued.

"I hope they're just fucking with us.." Andou muttered.

"I ain't ready for this shit." Oshida replied.

Suddenly, a truck rammed the gates as enemy guerrillas popped out.

Friendly m1924 lmgs rattled at the smoke. Outlines crumpled to the ground. The vehicle exploded.

The guerillas ran while firing, their outdated French chauchats clattering away.

Their Non Las and pith helmets gave them distinct profiles.

Unseen projectiles sailed around at supersonic speeds.

"Commander what do we d-"

SPLAT.

A red hole was lodged in the students head.

The others looked with disgust and horror as their comrade's brain matter soaked them.

Friendly artillery zoned in.

Soon the attackers were driven away or killed.

"CEASE FIRE!". Oshida commanded.

Midnight turned to morning, corpses, flames, and more.

"Yesterday, the BC have taken advantage of the Tet holiday to launch a massive offensive across Freedom high Indochina, we've had it easy here, but we're the exception." Pekoe explained.

"We've got no choice to retreat or get cut off." Rukuriri chimed in.

All their territorial gains were reduced, they were forced back to Saigon.

The guerillas struck in waves, even worse, the Saunders embassy was the subject of an assault.

"WE GOTTA TAKE BACK THE EMBASSY!". Oshida shouted.

The fighting was furious. Close quarters involved some Saunders guards as well.

Walls were breached, tanks were used as artillery.

The BC were driven back, but not for long.

"Jesus Christ." Rosehip spoke.

BC guerillas had massacred those associated with Freedom high, Saunders and Pravda.

Mass Graves were found in ditches and sewers

"Better them than us." Andou spoke. Rosehip took a photo.

"We've got orders from Asparagus." Oshida spoke. "We're evacuating."

"We need a rear guard." Andou spoke.

The BC attacked again, but with tanks.

"Good luck." Pekoe and the crew spoke as they boarded the riverboat.

"You too," Oshida responded.

As the main army retreated across the sea back to the Freedom high carrier, the defenders bravely fought on.

Over time, fuel ran out, ammunition disappeared.

"Well, there's no other way." Andou bitterly spat.

They surrendered.

The prisoners had chains around their necks, they were marched to the mountains where they were to be imprisoned.

The sun and humid jungle was strenuous to say the least.

One Freedom soldier collapsed.

"GET! UP! NOW!". The BC guerilla yelled.

The Freedom soldier couldn't walk anymore, causing the guerilla to beat her to death.

Sadly, the Freedom soldiers hadn't held out long enough, they had missed the Saunders invasion Force.

Eventually, they had reached the BC base.

They were shoved into bamboo cages and locked in.

"Ah, so, she's a traitor huh?". A man drawled.

"Let's play a game."

The cage was unlocked, Oshida and Andou were dragged out and shoved into chairs with a table between them.

Carter took out a revolver and loaded a round.

He spun the chamber.

"PLAY BLONDIE!". A guerilla snapped, slapping Oshida.

Oshida grabbed the revolver, tears and snot streaming out.

"I can't do this.. I can't do this..".

Andou stared Oshida in the eyes.

"Oshida, look at me. Take a breath. And pull the trigger."

Click.

Andou had the next turn.

She inhaled.

Click.

The revolver was given back to Oshida.

She whimpered, closed her eyes and

BANG.

Blood and brain matter stained Andou.

Andou vomited. She didn't wish to remember any more.

And then, she landed on the ground and grabbed her Garand.

She had a mission.


	13. Behind enemy lines

"The Boko museum is heavily guarded, rpgs, Hmgs, tanks, a few modernized centurions, not to mention we'll be forced into close quarters in the interior of the museum." Koume reported.

"Air support is out of the question, too much triple a." Éclair added.

They snuck around the outside, careful to keep silent.

"Double team!". Asparagus motioned.

Andou and Asparagus snuck behind two guards.

Andou smashed her head in with the rifle stock, her counterpart slit the throat.

The four regrouped at the front entrance.

Éclair got the white phosphorus grenade ready.

In a flash, they kicked open the door, tossed the explosive and shut it.

With a white flash and a puff of smoke, the guards were left screaming and burning, skin burned black.

More MEXT soldiers rushed out, some still freshmen.

Asparagus shot a hole through one of them.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-PING!

The MEXT units used more modern weapons, in line with their tanks, but the old fashioned garand, grease gun, and carbine had been used against more modern armies.

Andou had no choice but to lean out and fire.

RATATATATATATATATATAT bullets struck the concrete support she hid behind. Dust flew up.

Grenades were tossed. With much struggle, the Freedom paratroopers won.

"Hack,… hack." One coughed. Her combat vest was stained with blood. There was a massive hole in her abdomen, no chance of her survival.

"Why did it come to this? Why do we need to kill each other?". Koume questioned.

"Because that fuck, Tsuji, tried to kill us, so we fight back and he sends an army." Asparagus spat.

"You Alright?". Éclair asked.

"Uhh,.. Hrmph, yes." Andou snapped out of her thousand yard stare.

They walked into the exhibitions, all the Boko dolls had been looted.

They heard cries from a room.

"Ummmnnnn are those moans?". Éclair looked extremely dumbfounded.

They sneakily opened the door.

What they saw was straight out of the basement scene in pulp fiction.

The poor Paratrooper was tied up and bent over.

"The fuck?". The four exclaimed.

The university troops looked over.

"How about we just take the prisoners and we never saw each other." Asparagus declared.

The enemy finished up and handed the poor paratroopers over and locked the door.

"Okay…. Back to business…." Koume spoke.

The made their way to the armoury, and destroyed the ammo cache.

Alright, we need to gather any Intel and the office and get out." Éclair finished.

They entered the office and performed a raid, several dossiers were extracted.

"Now, we need to destroy any triple a and evacuate." Asparagus spoke.


	14. Apache Snow

"THEY'RE JUST KIDS! MAN!". Yukari cried.

The guerillas continued firing.

"Well, they're necessary casualties." Kay sighed.

"Bird dog, this is bravo, we need napalm on point, over!". Kay used Naomi's field radio.

"BRAVO, THIS IS BIRD DOG, WE READ YOU LOUD AND CLEAR."

Erwin put down her M60 as the ammo belt ran out and stared as the muzzle flashes in the distance disappeared in the wave of fire.

Yet, the sounds of battle were so distant…

"Ahh, that was great." Klara spoke they laid in bed.

"Aw, Shut up." Tommy replied as Klara rolled back over.

Klara could finally show her true self with someone. Sure, Nonna was there, but other than Russia, Katyusha and tankery, there wasn't any other thing to talk about.

Although Klara cared for Katyusha, she had the feeling Nonna was jealous at times, and Katyusha was generally a little distrustful of her.

She also went out alone mostly, and acted as negotiator at times to diffuse the tension.

"Man, we need to get back in the shit, we haven't heard a shot fired in anger for weeks!". Tommy spoke.

In the room, a radio played Chapel of love.

Eventually, the two got themselves ready to go.

Their objective was to join the Frontline Saunders troops engaging in combat in the highlands of occupied Freedom high territory, where the BC guerrillas held garrison and supply lines.

"You know Tommy, we've been fighting in close quarters for a while." Klara spoke. "And I've been thinking."

"Yeah Klara?". Tommy asked.

"I need something with less recoil and higher fire rate…".

And so, Klara traded her AK for a Chicago typewriter, complete with drum magazine.

"Is it really good as they say?". Klara asked.

"I can tell you first hand, it has massive stopping power, and you don't even need to aim, just point." Tommy replied.

Klara aimed at the dummy targets in the armoury.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM

"Da, Tommy, it is nice to use." She smiled. He smiled back.

The two walked out together.

"Hmph, looks like Kay's called up the reserves." Tommy spoke.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A TEENAGE QUEEN!".

"I JUST WANT MY M14!".

The reserves ran through the airfield, fresh from training, checking out their M14 battle rifles.

They had yet to face combat and weren't exposed to it's true horror.

Kay had implemented the draft system. 2nd and 3rd years would be conscripted into the reserves. There, they would undergo basic training, mainly to improve fitness. From there, they could chose to undergo tank, infantry or pilot training.

Some students would be transferred to Guantanamo where they would undergo specialist training and eventually get deployed to combat.

In contrast, Katyusha drafted every available body, even enemy prisoners were thrown into penal battalions.

The reserve units weren't as well armed as Frontline Guantanamo units. They used second line weapons, m1919a6s, garands, m14s, and carbine.

The airfield, airbase apache, had been over looking a massive plain with a river splitting it in two.

On the other end of the plain were the high lands, hills and mountains.

Airbase Apache had been on the receiving end of massive attacks.

The plain had several bridges crossing it, not to mention a hill and a high way on the opposite side.

There was also a decent amount of foliage on the plain, a jungle behind the airbase and on the sides.

To counter the massive enemy attacks, a string of out posts spanned the plain, complete with trenches.

However, they had been systematically overtaken by BC forces, who emerged from tunnels they dug, appearing suddenly and seemingly infinite.

A small Ridge on a slightly higher elevation than the airfield and over looking the plain was dotted with 105mm howitzers, m2 50 Cal machine guns, and trenches connecting the system.

A massive barbed wire fence surrounded the airfield.

"At ease ladies!". Kay boomed. She wore a black cavalry hat, sunglasses and yellow ascot.

The airfield also contained mess halls, watch towers and barracks.

The fresh reinforcements stood at attention and were ordered to head to the trenches.

Klara and Tommy went in the HQ.

A map was laid out, Pekoe, Rosehip, Kay, Katyusha, Assam, Nonna, Jacqueline, Yukari and Erwin were present.

"We'll cross the river with our M113s,". Kay spoke.

"The great Katyusha will send T 55s over." Katyusha spoke.

"Assam will air drop in helicopters." Erwin spoke.

"And you, Tommy, we need infantry commanders." Kay spoke.


	15. Short timer

The bridges were littered with vehicle and aircraft wrecks, but nonetheless, the troops had to cross.

Klara hopped on the M113's mounted 50 caliber.

She racked the bolt and loaded a box of 50 caliber ammo.

Inside, Erwin, Kay, Yukari, and Naomi sat inside.

Naomi and Erwin took point on the two rear mounted m60s on the vehicle.

Jacqueline and Tommy walked outside with the rest of the infantry.

A column of ten apcs, escorted by seven medium tanks exited the airbase.

The terrain was slightly swamp, making movement slow.

They descended deeper in the jungle.

"Everything's fine down here." Tommy reported.

"Katyusha can see nothing of note even when sitting on Nonna."

The column continued.

"How you doing soldier?". Tommy asked. "Nervous?".

"Can't wait to kill some Charlies." She replied.

However, a faint shine was in the trees.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!". The radio screamed.

Rockets and gunfire zipped out from the trees.

"KLARA! OPEN FIRE!". Tommy shouted. 50 Cal tracers punched into the trees.

THWACK-THWACK-THWACK-THWACK

The 50 Cal satisfyingly cut through the under brush.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The infantry rifles opened up.

"SET UP THAT 30 CAL!". He shouted to a machine gun team.

A rocket struck them.

"OH GOD I'M HIT! IT HURTS!.. mom? Help me... I don't wanna die here."

The t55s fired high explosives.

"KATYUSHA! GET DOWN!". Nonna screamed as she brandished her AK 47.

Katyusha sitting on Nonna made a massive profile.

A bullet cut into poor Katyusha and knocked her off. Fortunately, if not for her helmet, her skull would've been split wide open.

"MOVE! COVERING FIRE!". Kay shouted as Yukari dragged her in the apc, covered by heavy machine gun fire.

Suddenly, the treeline burst aflame.

Nonna ran towards the enemy, an RPK in one hand, and tossing molotov cocktails in the other.

Needless to say, anger didn't fully describe her.

The helicopters flew above, ten hueys escorted by five MI 24 Hinds.

"Whooo! Give em hell desu wa!". Rosehip shouted as they skyraiders returned from their bombing mission.

Scorched fields were the remains of the enemy.

BANG.

A hind went down from an rpg strike.

Gunfire shot out from below.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Jacqueline fired door mounted Dshk.

The Hind launched rockets and other assorted weapons.

The choppers touched down, the infantry hopped out.

Their objective was to neutralize whatever enemy defenses that impeded the Coalition crossing.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Assam let loose with her L1a1 rifle, it fired slowly, but had bigger bullets, allowing heavier damage.

Rosehip used a grease gun, she liked rapid and suppressing fire.

A bunker emitted muzzle flashes, with a flash and horrible screams, Pekoe drowned it in fire with a flamethrower.

The St Gloriana forces used M60s, M16s and other rapid fire weapons as they had none.

FWASSSH. Jacqueline unleashed a RPG. Then, she let loose with a Sks 45.

BANG! A huey crashed down.

The Hinds buzzed around, clearing the area as the hueys rotated, ferrying more reinforcements to and from.

Bullets zipped across the tall grass as they advanced.

"Fucking pigs….". Nonna growled at the pile of bodies.

The convoy continued behind her, she had mutilated and decapitated some of the corpses, even scalping some.

"Cmon, Comrade, we have a war to win!". Kay spoke through her sunglasses.

Nonna entered the M113 as the others treated the wounded Katyusha.


	16. Escalation

"This is Bird Dog, Napalm inbound." Helmet Chan spoke into the radio.

The plain burst alight.

Her real name was one "Red" Eliza. Like Kay, she had some American descent.

Now they no longer called her helmet Chan, but a better name:

Napalm Chan.

In recent days, the Saunders airlift Division had taken massive casualties from anti air fire, specifically in assisting in airborne operations with freedom high forces. Many skilled pilots were dead.

Fortunately, there was news, new pilots, from Kuromorimine, Freedom high and St Gloriana, (No Chi ha tan pilots because Kay was afraid they'd Totsugeki right into the ground trying to attack the enemy)

The Pravda airforce had finally been completely formed, and not a single skyraider had been shot down.

The skyraider was a tough aircraft, hard to kill and could carry heavy weapons.

But it was a prop powered aircraft, making it slower, but it could fly longer.

She looked at the lead element of her flight, all was well.

She turned on the radio, CCR's Run through the jungle

Better Run through the jungle…

Better Run through the jungle…

"Alright Girls, let's pack it up." The flight leader radioed, they turned for base.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The tracers struck the first aircraft and sent it down aflame.

The sound of jet engines roared from behind.

A P80 shooting star, fighter jet.

The flight broke apart.

"I SEE HER! 8 O CLO-"

VRAAAAAAAAA

BOOM.

Another dead.

"Awww shiit." Red thought.

A jet vs propeller fight, she was trained in bombing and gunnery, even evasive manoeuvers, but not dog fighting, let alone against jet aircraft.

She had one other option.

"KAY!". She screamed, muffled by her oxygen mask.

"YEAH?". She replied through the radio.

"THE ENEMY HAS JETS! AIRCRAFT!". She shouted.

"WHAT DO WE DO?".

"UMN.." (out of Mike) "Get Erwin and Yukari."

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?". A different voice sounded.

"THIS ODD BALL I'M SPEAKING WITH?!". Red twisted and turned.

"YES?".

"I'M BEING CHASED BY A FIGHTER JET! DA FUQ DO I DO?".

"WHAT TYPE?".

"ERMMM, P80 SHOOTING STAR I THINK!".

(outside of radio) "Erwin! What do we tell her? We study tanks!".

"Umn, I think I watched something on the history channel that can help."

Erwin walked up to the microphone.

"SO YOU'RE FIGHTING A JET RIGHT? P80?".

"YES!".

"IN THE ACTUAL VIETNAM WAR, TWO SKY RAIDERS SHOT DOWN A MIG 17!".

"THE JETS ARE FASTER, BUT YOU CAN TURN TIGHTER, DIVE FASTER AND HAVE HEAVIER ARMOUR AND FIRE POWER!".

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!".

"TRY TO TURN TO FACE THE FUCK, IT'LL FORCE ER TO OVERSHOOT!".

Red turned the skyraider to face the diving P80.

The jet over shot and banked away.

"FORCE HER TO PERFORM A HEAD ON PASS!". Erwin yelled.

The second boom and zoom, Red grazed the P80 on the climb.

That got the P80's attention.

After a few minutes of over shooting and Red even scoring a few hits, the P80 pilot decided to force her prey to face her.

The jet flew straight ahead at the old skyraider and fired.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Helmet Chan fired back.

20mm cannon fire slammed into the enemy cockpit.

She pulled up as the enemy dived, but didn't recover.

The jet plummeted into the field.

She piloted the battered aircraft back to airbase alpha, landing it on the dusty field.

She climbed out and collapsed on the ground as emergency crews rushed over.

Meanwhile, The St Gloriana units were attempting to link up with Saunders forces as the attack intensified.

"I Found a tunnel!". Rosehip shouted.

C4 was packed in and detonated, Charlie couldn't enter from there anymore.

"Alright! Let's move out!". Assam motioned.

Jacqueline relayed in Chinese and they followed.

They packed their kit and traversed the jungle.

Krch.

"Rosehip! Radio!". Assam shouted.

She walked over and picked up the radio.

"Assam, recon tells us there is a collapsed bridge and outpost surrounding it." Kay spoke.

"There is also a village and farm land up ahead, but we need the outpost seized, there is heavy triple a stationed there, air support can't get through."

"Roger, we'll have Charlie buried." Assam spoke, breaking out iced tea. The jungles were incredibly hot and humid.


	17. Redemption

"GUNFIRE! UNKNOWN POSITION!". Rosehip shouted.

Pekoe moved and unleashed her flamethrower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Rosehip shot the guerilla, ending her pain.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"CHARLIE! OV-".

The St Gloriana girl was killed instantly.

"CHRIST! THEY KILLED HER!".

More gunfire shot out.

Rosehip fired back.

CRACK.

"God, am I alive?". Rosehip spoke as Assam came over.

"Hack..Koff..Hack…Assam? How bad is it?". She groaned.

"Y.. You'll be fine." She spoke, wrapping her with a bandage.

"Tttthanks desu wa."

The battle turned to evening as the last anti aircraft gun was destroyed.

"I swear, we need to watch more 'Nam' movies." Rosehip groaned on the stretcher.

They took position on the fence line, rifles at the ready.

Suddenly, crunching was heard, in a flash, hundreds of BC guerillas erupted from the ground via tunnels, obscured by grass.

"OPEN FIRE!".

A faint whirr was heard.

"ASSAM, BE ADVISED AIR SUPPORT IS IN BOUND."

Above, five skyraiders in a V formation proceeded to carpet bomb the area with white phosphorus.

Horrific screams were heard.

"And wo hui see you in hell!". Jacqueline spoke.

Then, Creedence Clearwater Revival music was heard from behind.

Hueys and Hinds. Their door gunners raked the field.

More reinforcements disembarked.

"Assam!". A voice called.

She looked over.

Pepperoni and Caesar, both looked at an emotional breaking point their M1 helmets obscuring their eyes.

Pepperoni held a m79 grenade launcher, while the other held a camera and m2 carbine.

"Anyhow, we're here to document the war, show some propaganda and such." Caesar spoke, grimly.

Pepperoni simply loaded her weapon as the reinforced division traveled deeper into the jungles.

Erika busily sorted out supplies, finances and more, redirecting and regulating them, finding ways to obtain more cash for MEXT and cutting corners where she could, under heavy supervision of course, she began to gain more and more privileges.

Miho was tasked with assisting Erika, and more.

"Put this into outgoing." Erika handed her a folder.

She tidied up and began to close shop.

"Ms Itsumi, the Warden needs you in his office." A guard spoke.

Inside Tsuji's office was piles and piles of books and more.

"Tsuji needs these filed, they were stuff from Kuromorimine."

"Yes sir." She replied.

She began sorting through the items and in the process, found a gramophone and a record.

She had a fantastic idea.

Tsuji locked all his drawers, but left the PA system microphone out.

AUF DER HEIDE BLUHT EINS KLEINES BUMELEIN!

The German singers distracted the prisoners from their captivity, like opening the cage.

UN DAS HEIST!

BUM BUM BUM

EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRIKA!

TAP TAP TAP.

"ITSUMI! YOU BETTER TURN THAT OFF OR WE WILL TURN IT OFF!". Tsuji shouted.

Erika just kicked her legs up and turned up the music.

Carter tapped the window.

"You're mine now."

The office door window was smashed and the guards broke in, shutting off the music and dragging her into solitary.

She got two weeks for that stunt.

"Hey maestro!". Miho greeted.

"So, was it worth it?". Darjeeling spoke.

"Easiest time ever." Erika replied.

"Bullshit, ain't no easy time.". Hoshino spoke.

"Had the music keep me company." Erika spoke.

"What, they let you haul the gramophone there?". Miho asked.

"Played it in my head." Erika smiled.

Her new job appointed to her by Tsuji also got her better clothing, she had sneakers and a denim coat while the other inmates had stiff hobnail boots and itchy outfits.

Since the war wasn't supposed to be known by the public, (both sides had silently agreed to keep the war a secret) MEXT had to obtain funding.

Erika faked reports, laundered money and more, even netting Tsuji some money for himself.

It was no easy task, she had to fool everyone that Shiho Nishizumi, Chiyo Shimada, and Ami Chono were still alive.


	18. Taking intiative

"Incoming mail, Erika San." Miho spoke.

"Danke." She replied, wiping her glasses.

The most easy person to fake was Shiho Nishizumi (she didn't appear much)

Erika practically continued her career through mail, effectively liquidating her assets and using her as a scapegoat if someone caught on.

She would open up several bank accounts in her name and break the large more suspicious looking sums into smaller ones.

After all, she was the lady with all the bank accounts.

A pet project of Erika was setting up a proper library, she managed to obtain hundreds of novels and music records, albeit most were spoils of war.

She even managed to sweet talk Tsuji to allow her and a select few prisoners to help her.

Of course, the automobile team had to most experience in construction and engineering, it was natural for them to be enlisted.

As they hammered away at the nail, Erika and Miho filed some books.

"How do cars work…." Miho spoke.

"Education." Erika duly spoke. Miho shoved it in the box.

"WW2."

"Education."

"Heart of Evil…". Miho spoke.

"Fiction."

"The Green Mile…"

Fiction.

"It. Fiction." Erika mumbled.

"Oh! Rita Hayworth and the Shawshank Redemption!".

Erika smiled.

"Education."

The highway to the Compound was littered with bodies and vehicle wrecks, aircraft and ground forces.

Palm trees dotted along the highway, blending jungle into urban area.

"Alright, we're here, ahead is where Assam's outfit is." Tommy spoke.

The t55s and M113 apcs lined up along the road.

Erwin checked her M60, loading and chambering 7.62X51mm NATO rounds.

Erwin smiled. The M60 was essentially an American MG 42, offering extreme fire power in a hand held package.

She threw the two extra 250 round ammo belts around her neck as they advanced into the compound.

The compound had the highway travel between several block houses of thatch huts, reinforced with sandbags.

Czech Hedgehogs prevented and armored vehicles from storming the village, engineers had to specially place charges to clear the road.

Mortar and artillery pits reinforced with camouflage netting along with supply dumps were placed in the compound center.

Yet it was oddly quiet. Too quiet.

Nonna grabbed her dragunov sniper and crawled in the bushes and trees, scouting the area.

The Saunders units advanced into the Compound.

FWAAAASH.

BANG.

"Mom? Iiii don't feel so well.. III don't wanna die… I don't wanna die.. ".

A poor Saunders infantry woman was struck by an rpg and had her arms and legs blown off.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Machine gun fire sprayed down the road.

Erwin unfolded the M60's bipod and mounted the weapon.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Casings hit the ground.

The others joined in.

Klara rushed over, ignoring her beret tumbling off.

It was impossible to save her. If blood loss didn't kill, shock certainly did. The Compound was too hot for a medical evacuation.

She took a sigh and did her best to ease her death.

Erwin sprayed the houses once more.

The guerilla's rifle fire illuminated them in the thatch huts.

FWASSH.

BOOM.

Erwin was thrown back. She tried to pull herself up but her arm failed to respond.

Yukari rushed over and pulled out a syringe of morphine.

"NAOMI! RADIO!". Tommy shouted.

Naomi put down her M16 and handed him the receiver.

"KATYUSHA! KAY! WE NEED ARMOURED SUPPORT!".

More bodies littered the area. Friend and Foe alike.


	19. Domino effect

"And what you would call, the falling domino principle." Kay spoke on the video.

"MEXT has influenced many schools to rise in bloody revolt, threatening our lives, Freedom and Senshadou."

"First one school falls, then another and so on."

"Many schools have already fallen, our dearest allies Ooarai and BC and Selection University."

"MEXT will continue to do so until we have all fallen. At this very moment, Freedom high, Kuromorimine are fighting for their very existence."

"The only way we can halt their relentless conquest is containment."

The video cuts to Saunders GIs fighting in Cu Chi.

"Our girls bravely fight against the MEXT menace, in the deserts, jungles, and cities."

"By fighting the MEXT as they invade, we bring them closer to defeat."

Caesar turned off her phone and grabbed her rifle and camera.

Air cavalry was meeting them next morning, and Caesar couldn't sleep.

So she was placed on watch with the ever energetic Rosehip.

Mind you, energetic, not cheerful. War took a toll on them all.

The sounds of battle echoed from other sectors.

"This damn jungle has everything, snakes, mosquitoes, you name it desu wa."

A tap was felt on the shoulder.

"My turn." Pepperoni groaned, straightening her helmet.

But there was something in the tall, tall, grass.

Immediately, two concealed mortars and Hotchkiss machine guns opened fire.

"GET DOWN!".

Caesar got the camera rolling.

THLOOP.

BANG.

Pepperoni gritted her teeth and stuffed in another 40mm grenade round.

"HELP I'M TRAPPED!". Pekoe screamed, curling into a ball as bullets flew around her. She couldn't move or get shot.

Assam fired her L1a1, slow and methodical.

"Aww, fuck this shit." Rosehip sprayed the field with her submachine gun.

"FIREBASE ALPHA, THIS IS ASSAM WE REQUEST AERIAL SUPPORT!".

Caesar kept the camera on the action.

RATATATATATATATATATAT They let loose with M16s.

CRACK.

"AUGHUHH! AAHAHH!". Pekoe groaned. Blood began to pour out. She was the first of many casualties.

In a flash, Rosehip dashed in and dragged her out.

"C'mon now, you're okay, you're safe." Rosehip hugged and comforted her.

But that was the least of their problems.

Ammunition started to run low.

The sound of shattering glass was heard.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAA!".

Molotov Cocktails.

Assam looked around. She crawled out the fireball and rolled around.

A hum and whir, and the air cavalry had arrived.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Tracers flew from above as fortunate son blasted along.

Rukuriri replaced the ammunition belt.

"Alright we're coming in hot!". Napalm Chan shouted.

Saemonza kicked out ammunition crates with her prosthetic legs.

Other helicopters arrived.

RATATATATATATATATATAT Gunfire hit the aircraft.

"EAGLE ONE! TAKING FI-ARGH!". The huey was hit with a molotov.

"ALRIGHT! GET THEM OUT!". Pepperoni shouted.

Among the wounded, Assam and Pekoe were placed in.

"HOW'S ORYOU?". Caesar screamed.

"THEY'VE FIXED HER FACE!". Saemonza shouted back.

Their helicopter lifted off.

Helmet Chan had to be careful. The landing zone was at the brink of their flight range without add on tanks. Even more so, she lacked sleep from the rude awakening.

The M113s and T55s began systematically clearing the compound, quashing fences and other obstacles, in return, the infantry destroyed dragon teeth and Czech hedge hogs.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!". Klara and Tommy shouted as the C4 went off.

Meanwhile, Yukari was gently picking out shrapnel from Erwin's arm and bandaging it.

"Ach, that one stings very much." Erwin groaned.

"And that's that, your arm should be fine, but go easy." Yukari spoke, retrieving her M16.

"It's a little too easy.." Naomi spoke. Taking this compound was much quicker, albeit with slightly heavier casualties.

"Da, I agree with the Tomboy's concern." Nonna spoke.

"Let's do a sweep of the area." Katyusha spoke to Kay.

"Whoa, metal detectors pickin up somethin." Tommy spoke.

Klara and him gently peeled away the dirt.

A landmine.

The Compound had been previously cleared of Landmines.

"That's strange, we missed some?". Klara asked.

"Perhaps."

But they continued finding more landmines.

"Huh, vhat is the matter?". Erwin asked with Yukari.

"Mines, Mines, Mines." Kay held up a pile of the explosives.

"Didn't vee clear zem earlier?". Erwin pressed.

"Well yeah, but they keep popping up." Kay replied.

"Wait, I think I know what's going on." Yukari spoke.

"So you think they're BENEATH us?". Katyusha stared, puzzled.

"Not out of the question." Tommy spoke.

"Let's do another search, more thorough." Nonna spoke to Katyusha.

"Hmph, damn rat bastards." Erwin spoke was she scanned the area.

The two crawled under a hut.

Lo and behold, a tunnel.


	20. Tunnel Rats

"Augh, Katyusha wishes the Gloriana Girls were here!". Katyusha grumbled.

The tunnels were incredibly small, so small that only Naomi, Erwin, Katyusha and Tommy could fit.

(Kay's Bahonkers were too large, Nonna and Klara were too tall, Yukari's hair was also too large.)

"They would come in handy." Naomi replied. "I miss Assam…".

"Alright, Eyes open," Tommy spoke.

Katyusha cocked the 1895 Nagant and they crawled deeper.

"Oh look, a shrine." Erwin spoke.

A BC flag was placed beside two bunks dug in the interior of the tunnel. Beneath was a stool and a photo of Marie placed on it.

"I swear they praise her like a god of sorts." Katyusha spoke.

"WHOAAAA"

Katyusha tumbled over a wire.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!". Erwin shouted.

"BOOBY TRAPPPPP!". Naomi shouted as well.

Two sticks had a wire strung up, attached to a grenade.

Erwin carefully cut the wire.

"Thank God Katyusha is so small and light." Tommy spoke.

The trap failed to detonate due to Katyusha's lightweight.

"YAAAH! THEY DARE ATTEMPT TO KILL THE GREAT KATYUSH AND HER FRIENDS?".

"Ai đó đã vào đường hầm?"

"Oh shit."

A BC guerilla, wearing a non la, scarf, sandals, and an ao ba ba emerged.

She brandished an ak 47.

BANG BANG BANG

Katyusha panic fired her revolver.

The guerilla dropped on the ground, rifle clattering down.

More voices were heard.

"Kẻ thù đã phát hiện ra chúng ta, di chuyển ngay bây giờ!".

Meanwhile, in the nearby jungle, leaf and mud covered hatches were lifted.

"HOLY SHITTTT!". Yukari cried.

Dozens of MEXT backed BC guerillas, armed with AK 47s that were stolen, supplied or captured rapidly advanced out of the jungle, seemingly from nowhere.

FWASSH!

A t55 detonated. The guerillas brought rpgs.

"What has Tommy done now!?". Klara thought.

CRACK-CRACK-CRACK

Yukari tapped the trigger, shooting three round bursts with her M16.

Several bodies dropped. The other GIs joined in.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"C'MON! EAT LEAD CHARLIE!". Kay screamed, blasting the M113's 50 caliber.

Nonna picked off enemy machine gunners and RPG units.

The tunnel rats emerged in an underground kitchen.

Shelves of weapons and food lined the walls, small benches and tables were placed down.

Bunk beds were dug straight into the walls to house more guerillas.

"Tất cả các đơn vị chuẩn bị rút về thủ đô". A voice spoke.

They drew their weapons.

Out popped none other than Azumi, wearing a brown North Vietnamese Army inspired generals outfit, holding a radio.

"Oh."

"Bonjour et au revoir Madimoselles et monsieur."

She tossed a smoke grenade.

"Well, now we know who Bonaparte is!". Naomi spoke.

They gave chase, but they soon lost her due to the twisting and winding tunnels.

Above, the guerillas retreated back into the jungle, to head north to the BC trail between MEXT territory and Northern BC territory.

After the mass offensives during Tet, and the defeat in Indochina, BC forces relied increasingly on Selection University aid, including advisors, volunteers and equipment dispatched to by MEXT.

As they emerged back out into the sunlight, three figures rushed over.

Tommy and Katyusha were smothered by hugs, respectively as Kay began to interview Naomi and Erwin.

"Very well, I'll get our bombers to hit the BC trail.

Meanwhile, at St Gloriana/Anzio volunteers airborne infantry…

"Damn BC, always killing our girls!". Pepperoni raged as they marched through the swamp.

Air cavalry had already landed them at the closest point.

The BC had a hidden village in the swamp lands, perfect for guerilla operations.

Above, helicopters provided air cover.

Smoke shells splattered the village, masking their advance.

CLACK CLACK.

Rosehip tossed a flare.

"WE NEED FIRE SUPPORT ON THIS LOCATION!". Rosehip radioed.

"ACKNOWLEDGED!".

The huey began initiating strafing runs, smashing through the huts.

Caesar kept the gun runs of film, excellent propaganda footage.

Pepperoni proceeded to shell the area with her weapon.

Soon, the village was theirs.

The BC would no longer attack airbase Apache.


	21. Spies and Strike teams

Kuamamoto City, Kuamamoto.

"Good evening Gentlemen." Tsuji spoke.

In the room, several business tycoons from all over the world sat in the meeting room.

Of these men, Santiago was amongst them with a fake name.

"Thank you for spending your time here today, please, enjoy yourselves." He continued.

Tsuji was slowly illegally obtaining equipment and weapons under the guise of obtaining sponsors.

All these business men had some resource or another, some were arms dealers, some were ex military.

They were brought out to the training field where selection University was hosting a tankery match.

Of course, the match was in truth, training for combat, but Tsuji didn't need to tell the truth.

His job was to scout the area, take photographs and eavesdrop on any conversations that could prove useful in knowing and record it.

But this operation couldn't be done by one man.

Mikko snuck in using her speed in size through vent, above ceiling panels and more.

She had a hidden earpiece allowing communication between the two and a hidden camera.

Her job was to steal files, documents, take photos of troop movements and locate Camp H.

"You doin alright?". Santiago whispered into the mike.

"Yeah." Mikko shot back.

"Tsuji should be preeetty occupied, you're clear to go."

Mikko crawled above in the vents.

She entered what looked like a war room.

"From what Erika has devised, we will launch a massed offensive on Freedom forces," a masculine voice spoke.

"But what about BC guerilla operations?". Another voice spoke.

"I have ordered Azumi to withdraw to the capital."

"You sure Carter?".

"Damn well, the capital is on the highlands, it has tunnels, jungle, rivers, everything to slow the enemy advance."

Mikko recorded everything.

It was vital intelligence.

"Any how, we have to return to our guests." The other voice spoke.

This was Mikko's chance.

She slipped down, donned gloves and began to analyze every piece of paperwork.

And then she found it.

Camp H reports.

"So Camp H DOES exist." Mikko spoke to Santiago.

"Well, we have the upper hand." He replied.

Mikko gathered the paperwork and headed out, to Santiago's car.

Santiago for his part, got several conversations on the BC trail.

However, he had to stay for the rest of the evening.

"Ah, we can finally end the BC guai." Jacqueline puffed.

Caesar withdrew the tapes from her camera. She had recorded hours of live combat.

"Good evening yall!". Kay greeted.

The weary infantry disembarked.

"Rosehip, Caesar, Pepperoni, Jacqueline, please follow." She continued.

A large map.

"This is the BC capital, or rather, their base of operations." Tommy spoke.

The map showed a massive hill with cliffs and rock faces.

"Their base is down river and bordering on the mountain range." Klara chimed in.

They would arrived in mass helicopters, attack the surrounding farms and villages, seize the river docks and scale the hill.

Then, the BC guerillas would be forced to flee farther north, away from any further territory they could attack.

"Got to hand to Charlie though, they've put up a helluva fight for their small size." Kay spoke.

"Nonna! We should form our own guerillas someday!". Katyusha declared.

"All in due time, once MEXT falls." Tommy finished.


	22. Into the jungles

The library began to come together, all part of Erika's master plan.

But staying in prison forever was not a viable option.

"You ever want to go anywhere if we go out?". Erika spoke as they sat on the staircase.

"I…. I never really thought about that, it seemed my entire life was just senshadou and Ooarai."

"Let's be realistic, life isn't all about tanks." Erika remarked.

"Well, perhaps somewhere with friends?". Miho spoke.

"I guess, I guess." Erika continued.

"But all my friends are dead…."

"You still have Alice, Maho probably, Yukari? Rommel girl and…"

Erika gulped down and choked it out.

"Me."

"What about you?". Miho asked.

"Well, I just wanna get out of this hole, maybe somewhere with the finest steaks."

Erika, while she began digging her own possible escape routes, had a few trump cards.

Firstly, the TR guy, (fortunately not TK, She didn't need a pistol) and Katyusha.

Katyusha wasn't the type to abandon people, and if anything, she would've caught on by now.

Erika spent most of her time with Miho acting as caretakers for Alice and the other younger members.

"Ten deposits for tonight." Erika took off her glasses and placed the paperwork in the safe.

"I need these shoes to be buffed up." Tsuji spoke.

Erika hung up her jacket and proceeded to shine and polish his shoes.

She finished up and returned to her cell where Miho waited across from.

6:00 am.

"Alright! We've almost arrived!". Assam spoke from the pilots seat.

"How you holding up?". Naomi radioed from the helicopter over.

"Doing well." She sipped her tea.

"You know, you could introduce me to some new teas sometime."

**CHARISMA**

Naomi turned off the radio and looked back at Kay, Yukari and Erwin. She proceeded to do finger guns much to the delight of the others.

The huey continued along.

FWAAAASH BANG

"GROUND FIRE! GROUND FIRE!".

Bullets ripped through the hueys.

BANG.

A huey crumpled up and crashed.

"Oh God…. They were just fresh recruits.." Kay gasped.

"WE NEED FIRE SUPPORT ON THESE COORDINATES!". Tommy yelled into Klara's radio.

"ROGER THAT, CLEAR THE AREA!".

105mm shells were flying over.

BOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOM

BOOM

The shells were airburst, causing heavy shrapnel wounds.

The mangled helicopters landed.

The infantry disembarked.

"Alright, we'll be back." Assam radioed as the aircraft lifted off.

A base camp was established, their first objective was to seize a checkpoint and a burned field which was razed by Napalm.

"Weapons Ready! The BC will show you no mercy, let's return the favour!". Kay beckoned, pumping her shotgun.

The assault teams were split in two. Saunders and St. Gloriana units would seize the surrounding villages, checkpoints and farms then scale the hill and destroy BC forces. Pravda would control the river and push north.

"Outposts up ahead, bunkers, trenches and supply dump." Naomi reported.

Smoke grenades were tossed, the GIs cautiously advanced.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I KILL YOU GI! I KILL YOU!".

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!". Naomi shouted back


	23. Girls und Napalm

The GIs moved through the friendly smoke screen.

BC guerillas heavily occupied this area.

And they weren't going down without a fight.

FWASSSH.

"HELP! MEDIC! ARGHHH!". A Saunders GI cried.

"SHIT! ENEMY RPG! TAKE IT OUT!". Kay shouted.

CLICK-CLACK.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin sprayed the bunker with bullets.

"YOU WANTED A WAR?! YOU GET A FUCKING WAR!". Erwin shouted in a Rambo impression.

A audible clang was heard as bullets struck the rpg wielding guerrilla's head.

Erwin now moved into a crouch and slowly moved up, showering the enemy in bullets.

"CMON! LET'S HAUL ASS AND MOVE!". Kay shouted.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

More GIs moved up, firing their rifles.

The Guerillas fired back.

"GRENADE OUT!". Yukari yelled.

After its detonation, she peered over and sprayed the area with the M16.

"NEED MORE AMMO! GOT EM PINNED!". A GI yelled.

Yukari dug up a magazine and tossed it over.

"MUCH OBLIGED!".

BANG!

"GOT YA CHARLIE!". Kay yelled, chambering another buckshot shell.

A clean gutshot.

"Let's move up!". Tommy shouted.

"Da, my dear!". Klara replied.

BANG BANG

"TAKE COVER!".

"KLARA! YOU ALRIGHT?".

"DA! JUST A FLESH WOUND!". She gritted her teeth as she wrapped her leg.

"I'LL TRY TO FLANK AROUND!". Tommy yelled.

But Klara wasn't about to stay put.

She put her eyes to the Thompson's ironsights and rounded the corner.

RATATATATATATATATATAT an exchange of gunfire was made.

The Guerilla tumbled in a heap of blood.

She continued on.

A second one.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Klara fell down, bleeding again. The guerilla was far worse off.

She had no bandages left.

And it was growing dark.

"Di chuyển! di chuyển!"

CLACK CLACK CLACK

Tommy finally arrived.

He ran over and pulled out his own bandages.

Pravda Invasion Force.

"COMRADES! TODAY THE BC SHALL BURN!". Katyusha shouted.

"URA!".

For the first time, standard Pravda units were deployed abroad, instead of the Chinese modeled Manchurian units Pravda had used previously.

They wore Afghanka uniforms, similar to those used in the Afghan war. Balaclavas and olive green Ssh 68 helmets were in addition.

Katyusha chambered a round in her ak74u.

They arrived in Hind attack helicopters and T55s.

"TONGHZHIMEN! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Jacqueline reported.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nonna circled the Hind mi24 around, showering the area with 20mm mini gun fire.

Unlike the huey which was a transport helicopter converted to an attack role, the Hind was an attack helicopter with transport abilities.

The guerillas below scattered, their small arms ineffective against the armored beast.

FWASSSH

"RPG! RPG! RPG!". Nonna's pilot shouted.

Nonna aimed the chin turret and mowed the guerrilla down.

"LET'S GO!". Katyusha shouted.

Cable was attached to the floor of the Hind and the Pravda troops rappeled down.

Suddenly, the helicopters blared the Soviet anthem.

"RAISE THE FLAG!". Katyusha shouted.

A Pravda flag was raised in the ranks.

The Pravda troops opened fire with Rocket launchers and machine gun fire.

BRRAAAAT BRAAAT.

Jacqueline fired her RPD machine gun.

Several guerillas tumbled over.

"MG! MG!". Someone shouted.

Two M1919 machineguns fired on Pravda.

More gunfire was unleashed. Rockets too.

One was silenced. The other was obliterated by Helicopter fire.

Nonna viewed the battlefield. The hind could stay airborne for long periods. She was in no rush.

WHACK-WHACK-WHACK

The hind began spinning.

Nonna looked back.

A hole in the glass and a pool of blood, complemented by a body.

She flicked on the copilot's emergency control and did her best to control the helicopter.

St Gloriana assault.

"NAPALM INBOUND! TAKE COVER!". Skyraiders flew above.

The fields burned.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!". Rosehip ordered.

Any survivors were finished off with flamethrowers.

BANG. BANG. PANG!

Pekoe reloaded her L1a1 rifle, she gotten a head shot off.

The body tumbled out and hit the ground.

A faint whirr was heard.

Enemy tanks, pt 76s, accompanied with infantry.

A L2a1 Squad Auto Weapon was brought up. M72 LAW rockets were readied.

"AHH SHIT! IM HIT!". Rosehip yelled.

Ignoring her pain, she placed down her grease gun and pulled a LAW out.

PSSSSSH-BANG!

"Nice!". Caesar shouted, looking through the camera lens.

The vehicle was disintegrated.

The next vehicle was blown up in turn by a well placed grenade launcher shot on Pepperoni's part.

BOOM

BOOM

"ENEMY ARTILLERY!".

"THEY MUST HAVE AN ENEMY SCOUT! THEY COULDN'T HAVE COORDINATED AN ARTY STRIKE WITH OUT ONE!". Pekoe spoke.

Several St Gloriana Girls were caught in the blast, some burning to death as the BC used whatever shells they could find.

Including white phosphorus.

"LET'S GO! NAPALM'S READY AGAIN!".

RAAAAR.

The Skyraiders growled and incinerated the area.


	24. Guerilla Warfare

"Outposts' secured." Naomi radioed.

The humid jungle was full of ambience, wildlife, distant gunfire and more.

"The village should be just ahead, once we take it, we can start scaling the hill." Tommy spoke.

"Damn mosquitoes, worse than the BC." Kay muttered.

"Well, looky here." Erwin spoke.

Destroyed walls, a few farmhouses up ahead, and a road cutting through, littered with vehicles, abandoned or wrecked.

"Well, if there are farmhouses, must be a village up ahead." Yukari stated.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"SHIT! ENEMY FIRE!". Yukari yelled.

They took cover.

"JESUS CHRIST WHERE ARE THEY?". Kay yelled.

"THERE!". Klara yelled.

The BC were dug in with tunnels, trenches and hidden bunkers, neatly camouflaged by foliage, burnt out trees and destroyed buildings.

"FUCK! THEY'RE ENTRENCHED!". Naomi shouted.

"WE'LL FLANK AROUND!". Tommy spoke. "COVER US!".

Erwin stood up to a crouching position as Klara and Tommy moved right, Kay and Naomi moved left.

The rest advanced through the center.

BRATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATAT

"THIS ONE'S FOR ORYOU! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". Erwin yelled.

Bullets struck around, some made their way into the enemy bunkers and right into guerrilla's heads.

She threw in a fresh ammo belt and began slowly moving in, spraying more gunfire.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!

Kay slam fired the shotgun, mauling through the trenches.

PANG!

A GI was shot in the head.

More were either wounded or killed.

Yukari aimed her rifle at the building door way, and fired.

The guerilla died before hitting the ground.

"CMON, LET'S MOVE!". Kay yelled.

Naomi ran ahead, past a fence and some bushes.

But then she did a double take.

"Oh shiiiiit."

She looked over and was face to face with a guerilla, who was hiding in the bushes by the fence.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

She emptied her M16 into the foe, a satisfying clang resulting from the bullets striking the steel parts pith helmet of the guerilla.

"Let's take position here." Tommy spoke, using a broken window as cover.

Klara followed suit in a doorway.

"ENEMY SPOTTED!".

Guerrillas ran through the trenches, but they were cut down by gunfire.

More GIs moved in and slowly, they began gaining control of the village.

St Gloriana assault force.

"THERE'S MORE!". Pekoe yelled.

They shot the machine gunners, bodies tumbling over.

The St Gloriana team had discovered a massive tunnel network some where in the hill.

"When does this end?". Pepperoni groaned. She had to use buckshot shells in her grenade launcher.

The twisting and dark tunnels created uneasiness and claustrophobia.

The reached into a slightly less small room.

Tunnel entrances and exits everywhere.

"How deep does this fucking thing go?". Pekoe questioned.

Suddenly, a grenade fell from above.

BANG.

Caesar rolled over and fired blindly above.

A massive cave in allowed BC guerillas to shoot from above.

The tunnels were not going to be cleared quickly.


	25. A flare for the dramatic

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!". Erwin yelled.

BANG.

After the grenade explosion, Yukari leaned in and sprayed her M16 into the tunnel, bullets hitting mangled flesh.

She leaned back out and reloaded as Erwin entered.

One by one, they slowly cleared the tunnels in this method.

"We're done here!". Tommy and Klara called over.

They pulled out the corpses and reloaded their Thompsons, red hot after full-auto rampage.

They kept in contact with radios.

"Jesus Christ, it's goddamn dark." Naomi spoke.

"Aww man, I have to ditch the shades or I'll hit a booby trap." Kay spoke

"So we back in the mine….." Erwin mumbled.

"Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side." Yukari continued.

"Side side to side." Tommy chimed in.

"This task a grueling one." Naomi added.

"Hope to find some dia-AAAH!". Kay yelled.

Yukari turned to Erwin.

"So did she die die die, die die die die?".

"Nah! She got half a heart left." Naomi spoke.

"Ohhhhh…." Kay fell prey to a punji trap, but her steel sole boots prevented her foot being impaled.

After that, they continued with more caution.

"Oh look, an underground kitchen." Klara remarked.

Several stools and tables were laid out, even some thatch partitions.

"You know, once I had to cook for Katyusha for a day when Nonna was out." Tommy spoke.

"Hmmph, I never got that chance…" Klara threw up a pouty face.

"Ah, don't mind her, she's already warmed up to you quite a bit." Tommy comforted with a hug.

They moved to a tunnel passage.

"WHOAA!".

CRACK CRACK CRACK

BANG BANG BANG.

Tommy scampered away and tossed a grenade in.

"They were waiting for us!". He groaned.

They pressed on.

"Ammo's running low!". Caesar spoke.

BC guerillas surrounded their attack force.

BOOM.

The guerilla had her head removed.

Pepperoni loaded another buckshot shell for her grenade launcher.

Since firing a grenade launcher in close quarters was a terrible idea, Pepperoni's M79 was provided with buckshot shells, effectively turning the grenade launcher into a massive shotgun.

"Fucking bitches, that's for big sis Anchovy." She gritted her teeth.

Anchovy's death had really hurt Pepperoni.

"But then it was my fault.." She sighed.

She could've stopped Anchovy's death, but she didn't even notice.

Rosehip put down her grease gun and drew a browning hi power.

BANG BANG BANG.

Rosehip examined the body.

The guerilla wore a uncovered PASGT helmet, boots replaced sandals, the usual captured Freedom high weapons were replaced with higher quality AK 47s and their derivatives.

MEXT was definitely sending supplies through the BC trail.

"I'm out!". Pekoe yelled.

The situation was rapidly deteriorating.

Caesar prepared a grenade.

"HERE THEY COME DESU WA!".

BRAAAAT BRAAAAT.

Several cries and groans were heard over.

Saunders GIs had arrived.

"Y'all right?". Kay spoke, followed by Naomi.

"Sweet mother of God!". Pekoe sighed in relief.

They began making their way outside.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Tommy tossed down the empty magazine.

Suddenly, bushes rustled.

"Tommy!". Klara alerted.

Out popped Kay and the others.

"There you all are!". Tommy spoke.

"Finally…". Erwin groaned.

"Us too!". Rosehip spoke.

"Ma'am air cav's coming back." Naomi spoke.

"Then let's clear those bastards out!". Kay boomed.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"IN THE RUINS!". Caesar directed to Pepperoni.

A string of huts and partially destroyed stone walls were linked with trenches.

And a rpg gunner took position there.

THLOOP

BOOM.

"Got ya Charlie!". Kay smiled.

The buck shot ripped the guerrillas cleanly in two.

Kay crouched down and stuffed more shells in the magazine.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"AIR CAV!".

Immediately, reinforcements hopped off, joined by Assam.

The hueys took off, all but one, armed to the teeth.

Rukuriri was in the door gunner position and she immediately provided suppressive fire.

"What's your name?". Kay asked.

"Emi Kojima, Kuromorimine." She replied.

"Wait, I know you! You're that commander who had her tracks blown off." Erwin spoke.

"Yeeaaaah… How bout we kill BCs instead of talking." She spoke.

She wore a special forces head band and a tiger stripe outfit with rolled sleeves and Kuromorimine emblem patches. On top of all that, she was armed with a M45 smg.

"The last enemy strong hold is a temple across this rickety wooden bridge." Tommy explained.

"This is goddam suicide." Assam spoke.

Hueys flew around, performing strafing runs.

"Call in a gunship." Erwin suggested.

Moments later, an AC130 circled the temple, showering it with 20mm miniguns.

FWASSSH

BANG.

The sound of aircraft engines filled the air, but they sounded like they were underwater.

A Sam missile brought the aircraft down.

The Hueys were forced down below 50 meters, or risk getting shot down.

No huey support either.

"We have one more option." Klara spoke up.

And so, Emi, Rosehip, Pekoe and Assam climbed along the cliff face to the temple.

The GIs prepared to cross and take the temple.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin emptied her machine gun into the bushes and trees, killing several.

"THEY'RE PUSHING ME MA'AM!". She yelled.

The battle was quickly growing lopsided.

But at the nick of time, the mountaineers popped out and changed the tide.

"LET'S MOVE!" Tommy waved.

Klara and Tommy were the first to reach the temple.

A rpg gunner popped out.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Klara reloaded as the body tumbled downstairs.

Tommy ran downstairs and came upon a guerilla setting up a tripwire trap.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Tommy began to reload.

But another.

He had no time to aim, and hip fired his weapon.

Another kill.

The fight was mostly over, but the BC retreated to the Temple cellars.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!".

White phosphorus went off, machine guns mopped the rest.

The GIs and St Gloriana units turned the enemy fortifications around.

The tunnels they emerged from to reinforce were hosed down by gunfire.

The guerillas soon surrendered, or fell back, farther, and farther north.


	26. Family ties

One week later.

The News-VICTORY

The GIs, Pravda, Kuromorimine and St Gloriana watched the TV.

"Today, School Government officials have claimed victory over the BC guerillas." The TV continued.

The announcement cut to combat footage from Caesar's camera.

GIs stood heroically over mountains of dead BC with helicopters flying above, all while CCR music was being blasted in the background.

Months and months of struggle had finally expelled the guerillas from former BC freedom territory.

"Well Kay, we have won this fight." Katyusha shook hands with Kay.

"Anyway, Asparagus says we have temporary lease on this land for our efforts." Kay smiled.

A combined Peace Keeping force of Pravda, Saunders, St Gloriana and Kuromorimine were brought in.

The BC trail ran through neutral Bellwall, making it a possible risk.

However, sending an intervention force without an okay by Bellwall would cause anger and outrage.

"Anyways, we have the weekend off before we're shipped out to Freedom high to fight selection university." Tommy spoke.

"Eh, Let's see the seaside, the jungles are making me sick." Klara spoke.

The victory had come at great cost.

Constant urban combat had devastated towns and cities.

Roads were littered with vehicle wrecks, trenches, and more.

The jungles had partially been burned away from napalm.

Meanwhile, nearly everyone else was practically sleeping in HQ, they didn't have proper sleep for days.

"Nonna…" Katyusha mumbled.

"Yes?". Her faithful aide asked, equally sleepily.

"Could you hold my hand?". She mumbled.

Nonna obeyed and snuggled in.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ermph… Humm?". Kay groaned.

She walked to the door and opened.

"Ah, back from dear ol'deutschland are we?". Kay amusingly spoke.

None other than the ex commander of Kuromorimine.

Instead of formal wear, she wore a button up short sleeves, decorated with bokos, a tie, equally bear-decorated, slacks and sunglasses.

And holding a coffee.

"I uh, see the bokos have rubbed off on you." Kay smiled awkwardly.

Maho just stared.

"I have come to get my sister back."

"At whatever cost."


	27. Unmasked

Western Kuromorimine.

Andou turned off the shower head and got out, got dressed and left.

Koume grabbed her items and went in next.

During the Pravda, St Gloriana and Saunders rotation to Freedom Algeria, MEXT seized the chance and launched several attacks on Kuromorimine, nearly overtaking the school.

In response, Freedom high and their allies launched costly airborne assaults, successfully retaking the western half of the school.

Now they were in the most westerly parts of Kuamamoto city, where the place was least damaged.

Both sides agreed to not attack in this sector, which was where facilities and buildings such as the Nishizumi and Shimada residences lay.

To hold up this agreement, MEXT had constructed a wall between the two sides.

Nonetheless, both sides were constantly ready for any aggression.

Heavy defenses had been installed, bofors 40mm anti air guns, 105mm howitzers, 50 caliber machinegun and mortar emplacements.

They began to settle in for the day, it was early morning after all.

Suddenly, the alarm was sounded.

Red Alert.

Above, MEXT p80 fighter jets and C 130 transports flew over the wall.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The anti air guns went crazy.

High above, hundreds of parachutes opened.

A few C130s were shot down, but not nearly enough.

50 caliber machine guns began firing.

Andou pulled her helmet on and fired her garand.

MEXT paratroopers began firing back with intense firepower.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK PING!

More defenders joined in.

The MEXT troops were armed with m4 carbines and m240 SAWs, compared to the combined Freedom forces armed with ww2 era weapons.

More aircraft flew in.

BOOM.

MEXT aircraft began dive bombing Freedom high, Maginot and Kuromorimine positions.

"I'm out!". Koume yelled as she shoved in another magazine.

"Artillery on these coordinates." Asparagus yelled into the radio.

Howitzers pounded the battlefield.

Andou rushed to the anti air batteries.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

The 40mm fired.

A fighter jet spiraled into the ground.

But another flew in.

The gun position was strafed, its crew killed.

"Cmon, the guns aren't gonna fire themselves!". Éclair exclaimed.

They rushed over and began firing.

The battle continued as friendly skyraiders joined the fight.

"Oh I got you!".

Éclair fired into the aircrafts wing and split it, sending it down.

But the battle was only beginning.

"Something's coming on the radar!". Asparagus alerted.

The objects revealed themselves.

Five Skilorsky Blackhawks, armed with mini guns and rockets.

The enemy helicopters circled like vultures and bombarded the defenders.

"EVERYTHING'S GOING FUBAR!". Koume yelled.

The anti air fire was not enough.

BOOM

BOOM

Several buildings collapsed.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!". Andou yelled over the chaos.

She brought out anti tank weapons, namely rocket launchers.

She shouldered the M20 super bazooka and aimed.

FWASSSH

The first shot fell short.

The helicopter noticed and fired back, forcing Andou down.

More defenders began firing with rocket launchers, M72 LAWs and more bazookas.

Andou reloaded and fired once more.

BANG.

Chopper down.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Skyraiders swooped in and shot some down.

The helicopters were slowly destroyed.

"Alright! We're holding!". Asparagus cheered.

Suddenly, the wall collapsed.

Tanks emerged, M103 heavy tanks.

"Firing!". Andou yelled.

The defenders behind scattered to avoid the backblast and the rocket howled out and hit the enemy heavy tank.

Behind, Humvee armored vehicles arrived, deploying infantry.

"They're getting closer!". Koume yelled on the m2 50 Cal, blasting away.

The large 50 caliber rounds broke limbs and sliced flesh.

Artillery zoned in, forcing the enemy back.

The tide was turning.

"I see more tanks!". Éclair reported.

But she then froze.

"What's wrong?". Andou yelled.

"THEY'RE ABRAM TANKS!".

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL THEY GET ABRAM TANKS?!". Asparagus screamed.

Little did they know, MEXT had successfully obtained the tank from Egyptian manufacturers.

Although they were Abram tanks, they had no special protection or equipment, just their regular Armour and 105mm gun.

Artillery hammered away, several of the tanks were immobilized.

"Friendly Armour is inbound." Koume spoke.

BRENUS tanks arrived, a tank battle ensued.

A long whooshing sound was heard, followed by a tremendous explosion.

Ballistic missiles.

Andou coughed and got to her feet.

The anti air battery she and Éclair were on was now a crater.

A second explosion removed a howitzer battery.

"Jesus Christ… they have ballistic missiles." Asparagus coughed.

The defender's once proud tank force was destroyed.

Abram tanks were closing in.

Asparagus grabbed a radio.

"Retreat."

The howitzers were used in direct fire roles as the defenders created a last ditch defensive line.

Above, Saunders B29 and Skyraider aircraft flew in.

Andou watched as a Abram tank proceeded to crush a machine gun nest, then fire on a howitzer.

She was powerless to stop it.

VRAAAAAAAAAAA

RATATATATATATATATATAT

FWASSSH

The skyraider destroyed the Abrams and flew back above.

The remaining survivors withdrew to the evacuation point, abandoning any vehicles or objects unable to be brought, hueys picked them up and brought them to heavier defenses.

Asparagus immediately alerted the other members of the Coalition.


	28. Panic at the Canal

The Freedom high canal was a vital target.

After all, it was the only canal in the region that could fit school carriers.

And MEXT needed it.

"Alright everyone, we lose the canal, we lose the war." Kay spoke.

In defense, Saunders, St Gloriana and limited Pravda and Kuromorimine forces were tasked with holding the line at all costs.

Naval and aerial assaults were expected, in response, Kay brought in heavy aa and artillery. She had brought in m163 VADS, M113s armed with a 20mm gun for anti air purposes, S75 divina Surface to air missiles supplied by Pravda, and last of all, their heaviest weapons;

SCUD missiles, launched from trucks, courtesy of Pravda.

"Well Kay, it's a goddam risk to bring in the carrier. " Tommy remarked.

To prevent MEXT from running the gauntlet, Kay had positioned the Saunders carrier nearby, for supply purposes and more.

Since school carriers were practically floating cities, they were decked out like what an airbase should be.

Runways were reinforced to prevent damage, 40mm bofors guns were scattered about.

Even ballistic and surface to air missiles were installed.

But most importantly, all non combatants were removed from the carrier, and the ship was fortified for a possible boarding.

On land, the massive dock yard meant to house the super carriers were covered with torpedo nets, Naval mines and more.

If MEXT wanted to take the canal, they had to capture the dock yard through a Naval landing, then take out or drive away the carrier.

It was no easy task.

"You're really qualified for this Saemonza?". Erwin asked.

"Of course, you ever heard of Douglas Bader?". Saemonza replied as she climbed into the skyraider.

Despite the fact Saemonza had no legs at all, she gained qualification for piloting aircraft, so she was assigned to defend the canal.

Of recent, Skyraider pilots were forced to adapt to combat against enemy jets, utilizing their slower speed to their advantage.

Erwin and Yukari watched as ground crew loaded the aircraft with missiles and they took off.

Finally, as a precaution, the troops were supplied with gasmasks.

Command was divided in two. Kay controlled the carrier and the mainstay of aerial and Naval actions, while Tommy's job was to hold the canal for long as possible, until either it fell, or MEXT withdrew.

"Alright, who's ready for a damn good fight?". Tommy asked.

"Well, if Tsuji thinks he can take us, he's wrong, dead wrong." Rukuriri flashed a devilish grin.

"Well, doing better now aren't we?". Pekoe walked over carrying tea.

"Thank you, the doctors say that I might have a good chance at recovery." Rukuriri replied.

She no longer needed a wheel chair, just crutches.

They moved out.

"Ah, Alina was it?". Kay asked to the Pravda student.

"Y.. Yyes?!". She replied, startled.

She wore an olive green Ssh 68 helmet and was armed with a type 56 assault rifle.

"Whoa, easy now deary." Kay spoke.

"S.. Sorry." She meekly replied.

"N.. No no, it's alright, you okay?". Kay continued.

"I… I guess….". Alina spoke.

"You ready for the fight?". Kay asked.

"Yes…" She replied with a little more confidence.

"I need you to command our boots on the ground." Kay instructed.

"R.. Really?". Alina questioned. "I…. I never commanded anything, Nina…."

"Oh right Nina." Kay remembered. "Her death was most regrettable."

"But don't worry, just remember Nina is watching from somewhere." Kay consoled.

Alina seemed to brighten up and headed out.

Saemonza banked the aircraft around, Napalm Chan was in the lead.

"Alright, all units, we've reached our max range." Napalm Chan radioed.

They prepared to return to base when they spotted it.

The MEXT armada.

"HOLY SHIT!". A voice came upon the radio.

They had to sound the alarm.

"They've returned." Klara remarked as the skyraider landed.

Helmet Chan and Saemonza practically scrambled out.

"Anyhow, my profits are going through the roof, I've been able to buy se-".

"RED ALERT, TO BATTLE STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL." Tommy spoke on the announcer.

Erwin and Yukari snapped out of their discussion on tank models and moved out.

"Ah, you've arrived." Tommy greeted.

The defenders had created a string of trenches and foxhole in the beach.

There it was. The MEXT armada.

"Jesus Christ." Yukari gasped.

Submarines rose from the water, armed to the teeth.

BOOM BOOOM BOOOM.

"TAKE COVER!". Klara yelled.

The shells thundered around, doing little damage to the infrastructure.

Then came ballistic missiles.

They detonated in massive mushroom clouds.

"MASKS ON!". Tommy commanded.

The missiles released an invisible threat.

The bombardment stopped.

Helicopters and landing craft made their way to the sandy beach.

Erwin heaved up the M60 and took aim.

"HERE THEY COME!". Tommy yelled.

The MEXT commandos attacked with unprecedented speed, releasing rockets and more in an all out attack.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Counter artillery opened up.

More missiles were launched.

Entire hangars and building collapsed.

However, high above, paratroopers prepared to make a combat jump.

St Gloriana positions in the residential area.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A FULL ON INVASION!". Assam yelled.

Hundreds of buildings were flattened as enemy paratroops jumped.

Even as more and more enemy aircraft was brought down, they did not hesitate in the attack.

The sky was covered in parachutes.

It was something out of Red Dawn.

BOOOOOM.

A hollow explosion sounded with a massive flash of light.

Missiles struck all around, emitting tiny mushroom clouds everywhere.

The once blue sky was covered with parachutes, smoke and fire.

"ASSAM! THEY'RE DROPPING IN ARMOUR DESU WA!".

Sure enough, Abrams tanks and Humvees were dropped in.

It might as well be another world war.


	29. Blast wave

"This is shore defense, we need fire support!". Tommy radioed, muffled by his gas mask.

"ROGER, ARTILLERY INBOUND."

Behind the beach head, 105mm artillery fire begun, sending airburst artillery onto the invaders.

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

The soft sands made movement difficult.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

The defenders held on, making every advance pay in blood.

"YUKARI! MORE AMMO!". Erwin cried.

"HERE!". She yelled, passing another ammo belt.

ZING!

Bullets zipped around, Yukari looked, enemies advancing on the left.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

She fired her gun in conjunction with the other defenders.

Several commandos were killed, but they only increased their attack.

FWASSSH BANG.

"RPG! RPG!". Erwin yelled.

Yukari looked over.

Blood and mangled bodies to the left of her.

She looked back at the enemy and raised her rifle.

"We've arrived!". Caesar shouted with Pepperoni behind.

"FINALLY! WE'VE BEEN FUCKED UP BAD!". Erwin yelled.

"Jesus, what happened to these guys?". Pepperoni pointed to the dead.

"RPG got the best of em." Yukari spoke.

Caesar reset the m2 50 Cal and began firing.

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

The powerful weapon thundered away.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"ENEMY MACHINE GUN OVER THERE!". Erwin yelled.

THLOOP

BANG.

"Are they dead?". Pepperoni yelled.

"I think so!". Caesar confirmed.

"SHIT! HUMVEE!". Yukari yelled.

They began to hose the vehicle down with gunfire.

"GODDAMNIT OPEN FIRE!". Erwin shouted.

The infantry disembarking were shot down as the HUMVEE rolled on.

THLOOP.

BANG.

The vehicle stopped as its wheels were blown out.

However, its roof mounted machine gun was still operational.

"CLEAR THE WAY!". Tommy appeared, holding a rpg.

FWAAAASH BANG!

The Humvee began to cook off as its internals were ignited.

Klara assisted the reload.

"Hey, aren't those RPG rockets longer than usual?". Yukari asked.

"You are correct tovarisch." Klara spoke. "These are PG 7VR rockets, specifically designed to kill Abrams tanks."

"The rocket has TWO explosive charges meant to defeat reactive armour, in fact, a terrorist managed to blow out a fuel tank on an Abrams in the middle east." Said Tommy.

"Wouldn't they be more effective since these Abrams have no add on armour?". Yukari remarked.

"Da," responded Klara.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"HELICOPTERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!". HQ radioed to Tommy.

"Call in SAM missiles." Tommy ordered.

Anti air fire intensified. Artillery fire opened up.

WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"THEY'VE GOT ARMOUR!". Pepperoni reported.

Several friendly bunkers fired.

"WE GOTTA WAIT FOR IT TO COME CLOSE!". Tommy yelled.

The Abrams roared down the beach, spraying gunfire.

"NOW!".

The Abrams was hit by heavy anti tank fire.

BANG! The tank turret popped off, it's sides mauled with holes.

FWOOOSH.

"THEY'RE SENDING IN BALLISTIC MISSILES!". Caesar yelled.

Immediately, three rockets hurled from the ocean, launched by submarines.

"ALL AA UNITS. STOP THOSE MISSSILES." Tommy spoke firmly into the radio.

BANG BANG BANG

"It's dodging!". Klara reported.

BOOOOOM

"Splash one!". Erwin yelled as 40mm aa fire struck the missile.

The first missile hit the water.

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

"SPASH TWO!". Tommy yelled in anguish.

The missile hit the beach and threw up sand, thank fully no detonation.

"CHYERT! THIS ONE'S NOT STOPPPING! GET DOWN!". Klara screamed.

They threw themselves down as the blast wave shook and sent everything flying.

Bunkers collapsed, vehicles were tossed around.

And everything was going dark.

BRAAAAT BRAAAAT.

"Air Cav's here!". Pekoe alerted.

The hueys unleashed TOW missiles mounted in pods on the side.

BANG BANG BANG

The Abrams turret popped off.

The first Huey continued on but the second landed.

"Wait, Maho?". Assam asked looking at the pilot.

"Yes, in the flesh, now you wanna kill MEXT bastards or not?".

The rapid assault had divided the defenders in the dock yard into separate pockets, air support was tasked with relinking them.

Rockets were reloaded as the St Gloriana Girls boarded.

Maho 's huey joined with the first one as they flew through the winding docks.

"Ahead desu wa!". Rosehip directed.

A crashed huey and a makeshift barricade below.

The huey landed and the girls (except Maho) disembarked.

"Huff. Huff." Rukuriri panted on a stretcher.

"You Alright?". Assam asked.

"Not.. Not really." She responded.

She was placed on the Maho's huey as it turned.

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP.

Black Hawks hovered over and dropped ropes, commandos sliding out.

"SHIT! AMBUSH!". Pekoe yelled.

The commandos engaged with rockets and machine gun fire.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maho cut them down with the huey's machine guns.

However, there was still the issue of the enemy black hawks.

Maho fired away with machine guns and tow missiles.

They fled, all except one.

A chase ensued.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

FWOOOSH FWOOOSH.

The glass shattered as mini gun fire hit the cockpit.

Maho returned fire with a missile and cut off a weapons pod.

The two war birds danced around like boxers in a match, dodging attacks and performing their own.

Maho released another missile, a close miss.

Maho changed tactics, she gunned the throttle and charged guns ablaze.

The two helicopters passed, but Rukuriri climbed onto the M60 mounted onto the door.

"SUCK ON THIS YOU JAMMY BASTARD!". She groaned.

The bullets smashed into the enemy cockpit.

Maho watched with a stone cold smile as the enemy aircraft was thrown into a spin and didn't recover.


	30. Carrier Crisis

Two hours earlier.

"Charlie don't surf here." Kay grumbled.

"Kay, scouts from Tommy picked up Naval activity in the region, and it's not ours." Naomi spoke.

"Scramble all available skyraiders, B29s and hueys, I'd much expect Tommy to do the same." Kay declared.

Naomi walked over to the PA system.

"GENERAL QUARTERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

The runway sparked to life as pilots scrambled to their vehicles.

The objective was to sink as much of the enemy fleet as possible.

While the majority of skyraiders were armed with bombs and torpedoes, many were kept as ground attack and fighters.

The B29s would take a while for combat readiness, in effect, the defenders must hold until they were ready.

"Ma'am, we're picking up possible enemy aircrafts." Naomi continued.

"This is Napalm Chan, we are ready for take off." She radioed.

"You are cleared for take off." Kay confirmed.

The skyraiders thundered above.

"KAY THE ENEMY IS IN SIGHT!". A voice yelled.

Kay looked over, the Pravda loader had binoculars in her hands.

"A dozen transports, or more!". She panicked.

"GET THE CARRIER MARINES UP!". Kay screamed to Naomi.

The Guantanamo Bay students were also trained in naval assaults, making them perfect marines. After all, they were the first units deployed to fight.

In addition with a few Pravda units, they could sufficiently hold the line.

"Alright Girls, prepare for enemy boarding!". Naomi instructed.

Sand bags were placed across the runway and carrier deck, machine guns and rocket launchers placed behind.

FWASSSH FWASSSH

Friendly anti air fire opened up.

BOOOM.

A C130 spiraled down, wing destroyed from a surface to air missile.

The blackhawks struck first, strafing the carrier.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"CMON! FOCUS FIRE!". Kay continued.

"I..I got them!". Alina yelped, her practice in loading heavy shells made her aim steady.

The enemy choppers were too fast and close for surface to air missiles to be effective, forcing the carrier defenders to use small arms and bofors cannons.

"Cmon, poke your head out again.." Naomi mumbled.

The blackhawk door gunner looked out for another mini gun rampage.

BANG BANG BANG

Naomi released the trigger, the door gunner tumbled out and smashed on the ground, her head having been shot by three 5.56mm NATO rounds.

Naomi moved her aim to new targets.

The initial helicopter attack passed over and dispersed, but they only made way for the second wave.

The cargo doors of the C130s opened up as a trail of paratroopers popped out and landed on the deck.

"SHIT! OPEN FIRE!".

Naomi watched as Alina proceeded to fire at full auto, recoil pressing hard against her.

She looked back and fired her own M16 at the advancing attackers.

THWACK THWACK THWACK THWACK

Kay fired a m2 50 Cal behind sandbags.

The paratroopers raised a rpg and fired, an explosion landed inches away.

Naomi fired at the enemy rpg team and killed them.

Slowly, the first wave was beaten back.

"Ma'am! Radar's detecting another air squadron, not friendly." Naomi relayed.

"Prepare our triple a." Kay beckoned.

The enemy air assault turned out to be B57 Canberra jet bombers.

"We've got a lock." Alina spoke.

The missile was violently thrown from the Sam launcher and hurtled ahead, right into the mid section of a Bomber.

BANG. Bomber no more.

But some made it through.

"CMON! BOMBS GONNA BE DROPPED ON US, GET DOWN!". Kay yelled.

At the last moment, two skyraiders dove in and shot down several bombers, lessening the damage output.

"Jesus H Christ, we're alive." Kay shouted.

"Thanks for savin' our asses." Naomi radioed.

"ANYTIME." Helmet Chan radioed.

"Hueys are back." A GI reported.

They were brought back into the hangars.

The third wave arrived.

Helicopters deployed infantry through zip lines, M103 heavy tanks were parachuted in.

BANG. CHICK CHACK.

"FUCK YOU CHARLIE!". Kay laughed like a maniac, firing her shotgun.

"Urgh." Alina groaned, aiming the rpg, massive in comparison to her.

FWAAAASH

The M103 was obliterated, its crew popped out dismembered and aflame.

"ENEMY JETS!". Alina panicked.

THWOMP THWOMP THWOMP

"I got one!". An anti air crew yelled in triumph as the first crashed.

The fighters fired rockets onto the carrier.

BANG BANG BANG.

Explosions dotted the carrier.

"We've got a lock." Naomi aimed.

The missiles hit home and knocked out the other.

RATATATATATATATATATAT The skyraiders returned.

At last, the third wave was defeated.

"I think this is it, no more aerial assaults can be picked up." Naomi concluded.

"Good, than a job well done." Kay declared. "Call back our skyraiders for some r&r and rearmament."

Suddenly, the ocean seemed to split apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!". Kay yelled immediately.

A typhoon class submarine, capable of launching nuclear missiles.

While tiny compared to a school carrier, it could easily stay at sea or under water for thrice the duration a carrier could, and carry nearly the same amount in passengers (crew included.)

Finally, the typhoon class submarine was created to breach polar ice caps from under water, a well placed ramming attack by the typhoon could snap entire ships in two.

The submarine surfaced in the distance and immediately began hostilities.

The skyraiders began attack runs.

The submarine merely surfaced a bit more and opened missile silos and launched SAMs.

FWASSSH BOOM.

A skyraider crashed into the sea.

The submarine opened a hatch and deployed several blackhawks.

"GET A LOCK!". More panic ensued.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Argh". Some GIs yelled as the helicopters launched strafing runs.

"LOCKED ON!". The Sam missiles were ready.

BOOOM.

Propellers and mangled rotors fell out of the sky.

The submarine backed up and violently rammed into the carrier.

"COME IN KAY! COME IN!". Voices frantically yelled on Naomi's radio.

"WE'RE TAKING IN WATER, OUR HULL TOOK A BEATING." The ship's engineers spoke.

"WILL WE SINK?!". Kay yelled.

"NO, BUT IF WE TAKE MORE, WE WILL!".

Instead of backing up, the submarine unleashed a massive ramp and docked on the carrier, tanks and infantry proceeded to board the carrier.

"CALL IN OUR SCUDS!". Kay demanded.

"Wouldn't that be suicide?!". Alina questioned.

"DO IT!".

A glorious mushroom cloud erupted on the carrier deck as both machine and infantry were incinerated.

The typhoon retracted its ramp and pulled back.

"Bring up our hueys!". Kay continued.

The helicopters engaged the surviving enemy boarding party, rockets unleashed.

The typhoon submarine backed up.

THWUMP.

The defenders were thrown off their feet.

"KAY! YOU MIGHT NEED TO SOUND EVAC, THE HULL ISN'T GONNA HOLD!". The engineers frantically repaired the damage.

As insult to injury, the submarine fired a missile at the super structure.

The whole thing cracked and some parts even went ablaze.

"That's it.. We're all gonna die.." Alina pulled her helmet over her eyes and huddled in a corner, whimpering.

"KEEP OUR SCUDS UP!". Kay radioed.

The next moment was chaotic, both sides began firing ballistic missiles indiscriminately at each other.

"I wanna go home.. I wanna go home…" Alina whimpered.

Naomi wiped her sweaty forehead, put down her rifle and proceeded to huddle and shield her.

FWASSSH.

BOOOOOM.

Another missile struck the submarine which had been withstanding all hits thus far.

A brilliant explosion erupted from the rear, they had exploded the water boiler.

The submarine was now a sitting duck, unable to dive or move.

"ALL UNITS. OPEN FIRE!". Kay bellowed.

Assorted howitzers and SCUD launchers delivered their payloads over.

"Burn you bastards!". Helmet Chan yelled from her skyraider.

She released napalm onto the submersible.

The Napalm, sticky and flammable made its way into the submarine's missile silos through cracks from damage.

The entire vessel erupted in an massive explosion from the midsection, a result of five unused missiles detonating simultaneously.

Kay looked away as fire and debris showered the entire area.

As the explosion began to calm, a second detonation occurred.

The submarine's nuclear reactor went off.


	31. Contamination

The sound of gunfire raged in the distance, fire burned on the beach.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The defenders now wore thick and durable military fatigues and gas masks. some even wore hazmat suits.

The fallout was setting in.

The once sunny and tropical environment was blackened with smoke as it was turning dark, bodies and wrecks were strewn around the shore.

"It's like the aftermath of a nuclear attack." Klara mumbled through her mask.

"True that, I wonder if there are any survivors." Erwin spoke.

In the distance, the wrecked submarine made the entire canal steam from sheer heat of the now melting uranium rods.

Their objective was to clear the beach and await specialists to contain the nuclear hazard.

Their M60 escort tank, outfitted for bio hazards rolled along.

It was truly a scene from hell.

"Look, a C130, I wonder if there are any survivors?". Yukari spoke up.

"Well, let's take a look." Tommy replied.

They peered inside the wrecked aircraft and found nothing but broken weapons and rotting corpses.

"Better them than us." Caesar spoke.

Suddenly, a light shone in the fog and smoke.

"Get down!". Pepperoni shouted first.

The splashing of water was heard, MEXT commandos, wearing protective equipment appeared on the beach, shining flashlights.

BANG BANG BANG.

A battle ensued.

"SHOOTING A FLARE!". Pepperoni continued.

The flare unmasked a riverboat.

The vessel unleashed a flamethrower.

BOOM.

The M60 fired its main gun.

The river boat was oblitered.

"GOD! THAT WAS A NASTY SURPISE!". Tommy remarked.

"Uhh, I don't think they were alone." Erwin spoke, looking into the distance.

"Ah, you're finally out." Naomi spoke, wrapped in a towel sitting on the bathroom bench.

Beside was Alina, in much the same situation.

The first defenders were immediately sent to the showers for decontamination and instructed to ditch all articles of clothing they wore at the moment.

"Well, how's the situation." Kay replied.

"Things are bad, that Jagdpanther commander, Emi what's-her-name, just had her outfit equipped to try to contain the radiation, so they're gonna be flown over." Naomi explained.

"Well, I wanna see for myself." Kay declared.

They got out on the main deck, dressed in hazmat suits.

Fires raged everywhere, on the carrier, the water and the submarine.

FWWAAASSSSH.

GIs clad in grey hazmat suits hosed down the deck with seawater, subduing one of the many fires.

"Make way!". Two stretcher bearers walked through.

"Hi Kay…Kaf..Kaf..". Helmet Chan groaned, with a few radiation burns on her arms.

"Christ almighty! You Alright?". Kay yelled as she followed.

"I got off lightly." Was Napalm Chan's response.

More stretchers followed her, with more pilots with even worse damage.

By now, the water was toxic from radiation pollution, downed pilots got hit the hardest.

It also didn't help the initial blast forced down many aircrafts, some into the sea.

Emergency crews worked frantically to contain the damage, burning contaminated items, patching the hull and quelling fires.

They neared the wreck of the submarine.

"The Geiger counter's going insane." Alina spoke.

Ahead, more marines stood on massive ladders and sprayed water into the glowing reactor, to no avail.

M113 apcs were modified to carry water and hoses and did the heaviest fire fighting in urban areas of the carrier.

Above, hueys and dropped barrels of water directly into the submarine.

"Please stay back ma'am." A GI approached. "If you stay too long the rads will kill you."

Kay and Naomi backed away to observe from a distance.

The firefighters began their rotation for a new shift.

On the way, a firefighter collapsed, and was promptly placed on a stretcher.

A few minutes earlier.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"HOLD THE LINE! HOLD THE LINE!". Assam yelled.

The last line of defense against the paratroopers was the airfield.

"They haven't breached the perimeter yet, we're doing well." Pekoe reported.

A sandbag wall, dug into the earth was adorned with barbed wire, so far, MEXT forces haven't breached it yet.

"Assam! They're digging their way here desu wa!".

The paratroopers dug their own trenches and utilized them to reach the wall.

The defenders proceeded to shower the advancing attackers with artillery.

BOOOOM.

The sandbag bunker collapsed, the enemy brought their tanks up.

"GET DOWN!". Rosehip yelled as they ducked onto the trench floor.

The Abrams tank rolled over the trench.

Rosehip peeked out and proceeded to fire a rpg right into the engine of the tank.

"WE CAN'T HOLD THIS POSITION ANYMORE!". Assam beckoned. "PEKOE! CALL IN AIR SUPPORT!". They withdrew from the trenches as the enemy started to occupy them.

"NAPALM INBOUND." Saemonza dropped Napalm and zoomed off in her aircraft.

They fell back to the barracks.

A tiny hill lay between the trenches and the barracks.

The enemy had to ascend the hill, advance across the open runway and capture the barracks.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

WUMP WUMP WUMP.

The attackers were cut down in droves trying to cross the open field.

The paratroopers formed a firing line as Abrams tanks plowed across.

"Gunship active." Maho radioed.

One by one, the Abrams were dispatched via air support.

The enemy paratroopers were driven back.

"Victory is ours then." Assam declared, drinking a cup of tea.

But a massive reflection appeared on the girls drink.

A massive mushroom cloud.


	32. Aftermath

"Kaf Kaf Kaf. Kaf Kaf Kaf." Assam coughed in the medical ward.

"Fortunately, you were all hit the lightest compared to those shipboard." Emi explained, muffled by her hazmat suit.

"You'll be in good hands, Tommy's already pushing them back into the ocean." She concluded.

She ordered her unit to pack their equipment up after destroying or decontaminating any objects that were in contact with the nuclear fallout.

They boarded modified hueys, lead lined and reinforced.

"Anyways, we have a report on the situation." Naomi spoke.

"Lemme hear.". Kay replied.

"Normally, submarine nuclear reactors will shut off when electricity is cut, usually when the thing sinks. However, since the submarine EXPLODED, the entire top part has been disintegrated, and caused the cooling system to break, causing the rods to melt." Naomi explained.

"The explosion shot up quite a lot of rad particles, fortunately it's clear skies for a while so it spreading is very unlikely." She continued.

"We contain the melting core by sealing the top in a sarcophagus that Emi's team of special forces and Tommy's groups will build. We then tow the radioactive wreck of the submarine into the school carrier scrapyard where a team will continue to monitor and pump water to cool it."

"We then will leave it there till decades later when the core is no longer radioactive."

"Oh, and we will have to clear our carrier and other areas of radioactive debris." Naomi finished.

"That's not gonna be easy..". Kay looked over.

"We'll be okay after this right?". Alina meekly spoke.

Naomi looked back and gave her hug and comforted her.

"And I'll see you in hell you bastards!". Tommy yelled.

"Alright, let's move all this shit over." Erwin directed.

Trucks and trucks loaded with steel and concrete dotted the beach driving to the canal, delivering materials for the sarcophagus.

"Get her out of here!". Klara ordered as the sick were airlifted out. They were provided with heavy doses of Prussian blue to combat radiation poisoning.

Hueys arrived and the Kuromorimine Special forces arrived, mainly combat engineers, who had plenty experience from constantly fixing broken tracks and suspension.

"Good, you've arrived." Tommy shook Emi's hand.

"Very well, let's get to work." She replied, muffled by protective gear.

"CMON! LET'S MOVE!". Pepperoni shouted.

They proceeded to begin construction on a steel frame using blowtorches and rivets.

The process was incredibly tedious, cranes used for loading brought up engineers and materiel.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Klara, Yukari and Erwin scoured the shore.

"Tommy, we've got a rough list of casualties." Klara spoke.

"Let's take a look my dear."

MEXT dead:1000 confirmed, 4000 unconfirmed.

Saunders dead,

Combat deaths:1250

Radiation deaths:100

Pravda dead,

Combat deaths:750

Radiation deaths:75

St Gloriana dead,

Combat deaths:1000

Radiation deaths:0

Kuromorimine deaths,

Combat deaths:0

Radiation deaths:125.

*Rough estimates.

"It's gonna be a long time until the canal will be repaired." Tommy stared into the distance.

The MEXT fleet had withdrawn, but the wrecks remained.

Corpses floated in the water.


	33. Surrounded

"Uuuuhhh, here we go again." Asparagus groaned.

*La Marseillaise flute earrape plays in the background

"Stop it with that infernal racket Koume, I know you're trying to cheer us all up, but frankly, your playing is awful." She continued. "You make the Egyptian army marching band sound like Mozart."

"And we are about to be invaded from all sides, so please, try to get the Kuromorimine units organized." Asparagus finished.

"Aww." Koume groaned.

"We have gotten all the weapon shipments." Éclair and Andou stumbled in.

All of the weapons the Coalition obtained were from illegal arms dealers, after all, how was a school supposed to obtain a m134 minigun?

But then, they could access 30 ton armoured vehicles from ww2.

The Selection University had successfully launched more and more attacks and pushed the Coalition back to Freedom High territory, more specifically, their replica of Paris.

They had heavily entrenched the town with Pravda aid.

"When you say go Katyusha," Nonna spoke.

"GO!". Katyusha excitedly yelled.

Three 7.62mm mini guns fired out the side of the spooky.

"YAAAAAHHHH!". Katyusha laughed as the aircraft sprayed death below.

The Spooky, or rather AC 47 was a ww2 C 47 transport loaded with three mini guns pointed left, designed to shoot out the sides.

Nonna, in the pilot seat, proceeded to perform a pylon turn and circled the target.

Bullets hit the heads and roofs of MEXT vehicles and infantry.

Bullet casings flattered to the floor of the aircraft.

Nonna released the trigger mounted on the yoke and the miniguns fell silent.

The aircraft circled around a bit more.

"GO!". Katyusha yelled again.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

More attackers fell.

Soon, the gunship ran out of ammunition and began to land back on the airfield.

"That was fun Nonna!". Katyusha smiled. "Let's do that again sometime."

Nonna smiled back, but inside, she had this thought.

"Maybe it wasn't a great idea to let a child to give orders to a gunship."

"Ah, you're back from your excursion." Asparagus greeted as the AC 47 taxied on the runway.

The runway was surrounded by sandbag bunkers, walls, barbed wire fences, mortar pits, barricades and other defenses.

FWAP FWAP FWAP.

Hueys and H34 helicopters armed with mini guns and rockets took off.

Suddenly, the air raid siren went off.

"ENEMY B57 STRIKES!". Freedom high soldiers alerted.

Friendly triple A fired away.

"CMON! INTO THE BUNKERS!". Koume yelled as they took cover.

Bombs struck the runway, destroying several aircraft.

"Enemies inbound." Andou sighted.

MEXT paratroopers jumped from aircraft, followed by humvees, m41 Walker bulldogs and m551 Sheridan tanks.

Immediately, 50 caliber machine guns began firing.

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Koume fired away.

CRACK CRACK.

The other defenders joined in.

"CMON YOU LAZY BUMS!". Katyusha berated the newer Pravda troops.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

AK 47s and PKM machinegun clatterted away.

Andou took out a LAW rocket launcher, unlike most versions, these were modified to be reloadable, allowing a more powerful rocket to be used.

FWASSSH

Boom.

The humvee was stopped dead.

Andou recollapsed the weapon into its folding state, stuffed another rocket inside and peered over.

BANG.

The new Sheridan tanks MEXT obtained were thinly armored. The LAW punched a hole clean through.

"Reloading!". Koume yelled, fumbling with the ammo belt.

High powered NATO rounds struck the bunker.

Koume slipped the belt in and racked the slide.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The first wave was crushed.

The faint rumble of Abrams tanks were heard.


	34. Six hours in hell

Nonna pulled out an RPK light machine gun and machete.

"Damn MEXT bastards, they will all Si by my hands." Jacqueline growled.

The RPK was an AK47 designed for a light machine gun role, Nonna fitted the weapon with a 75 round drum magazine.

CRACK CRACK CRACK PING!

Freedom troops began firing.

"FIRING!". An artillery crew yelled.

A 105mm howitzer shell thundered above, and flattened an unloading humvee as infantry disembarked from the vehicle.

The Abrams tanks closed in.

"Nonna, clear the enemy infantry, I will engage the enemy tanks." Katyusha radioed.

"Da, Katyusha, all invaders will die." Nonna spat.

"Comrades! Today we hold the line against MEXT for Pravda!" Nonna waved to her squad.

"If Freedom high falls, we shall fall." Nonna boomed.

"URA!".

They moved out through the ruined city.

The only school that had the capability to fight MEXT toe to toe was Pravda. Katyusha had obtained t 72 main battle tanks and modernized t 55s.

Furthermore, Pravda had SCUD ballistic and surface to air missiles, no other school had such capabilities.

The only capabilities they lacked was air power, but Saunders had helicopters and other aircraft in abundance.

"Alright, Éclair, you have command for now, I'll be seeing the battle from the air." Asparagus spoke, climbing into the huey's pilot seat.

"Leave it to me Madame." She replied.

She flipped the switch and began to take off.

WHHIIIRRRRR BANG.

"TARGET AQUIRED! ENGAGING". A T 72 commander radioed.

High velocity anti tank shells fired through the battlefield.

Nonna viewed the battlefield as they advanced.

Immediately, University machine gunners fired at them.

Nonna slung the weapon over the wall and began firing.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Jacqueline shouldered her RPG 7 and fired away.

A spray of blood spat out over.

"Nonna! We have reports of more enemies flanking around." Katyusha radioed.

Nonna looked around, sure enough, more MEXT troops advanced along.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Enemy artillery smashed around.

The line wasn't holding.

Nonna simply took a deep breath and prepared for battle.

Gunfire shot from all angles, sending some Pravda fighters down.

"COMMANDER!". Katyusha's gunner yelled.

"WHAT?".

"ENEMY ABRAMS TANKS, SPOTTED ACROSS THE ROAD."

"ARMOR PIERCING, PREPARE TO ENAGE!". Katyusha ordered.

The first shot was absorbed by the Abrams, which backed up with rapid speed.

"HIT IT AGAIN! AIM FOR THE LOWER GLACIS!". Katyusha instructed.

The Abrams slowed down as a red hot hole was lunched into the vehicle.

The T72's auto loader kicked in and spat out another shell casing.

BOOM.

Another shot was planted into the turret, sparks erupted as the ammo rack was hit.

More T72s joined the fight as opposing abrams tanks.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Nonna fired everywhere, slaying dozens of paratroopers.

FWASSSH

KABOOOM.

The earth shook as a ballistic missile struck, Pravda and Freedom troops were tossed into the air or engulfed in the blast.

"COMMANDER KATYUSHA THIS IS T72 NO.12, ENEMY ANTI T-ARGHHH!". The t 72 had its turret popped off as flames burned from the wreck.

The enemy had brought in anti tank infantry.

"SORRY NONNA! KATYUSHA HAS TO RETREAT!".

"Nonna understands, the well being of Katyusha is above all." Nonna replied.

She wasn't likely to survive the battle.

Suddenly, rockets and the whirr of propellers were heard.

Asparagus's hueys.

They unleashed rocket strikes and systematically destroyed or drove away enemy Abrams and humvees.

"CMON!". Nonna yelled as they jumped on board, but there wasn't enough room.

"WE'LL BE BACK!". Asparagus yelled as the helicopters lifted off.

There were only a handful Pravda troops remaining, Jacqueline included.

The Paratroopers came from all angles.

Nonna simply sprayed her machine gun at them, action movie style.

Jacqueline kept pace, never letting go of the trigger.

VZZZT.

Nonna looked over to Jacqueline. Her left eyeball dangled out on her cheek, shot out by gunfire.

But she did not stop firing.

"AAAAHH!". A Pravda first year tumbled over, shot in the legs.

Nonna continued shooting as she dragged them over.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Nonna stumbled as she was shot in the stomach. She coughed out blood, injected morphine and continued.

Jacqueline fumbled out a radio and ordered napalm strikes.

Freedom high skyraiders burned the surrounding buildings with their payload.

As the fire faded, the paratroopers doubled their fire.

Nonna stumbled around firing.

She fell over from a sharp whack on her face, her vision began to blur.

Next, she felt a knife rammed into her stomach, a bayonet stab.

Nonna pulled it out and slit the opponents throat with her machete.

She stuffed her exposed gut back inside.

BOOOM.

Finally, she fell to the ground, unable to rise again.

A grenade detonated behind her.

As her vision darkened, she felt two sets of arms grab her and drag her onto a huey.


	35. Die Walkure

"So, this is where she said she'd meet us." Mikko spoke.

"Huh, in this high class hotel, I wonder how she could afford it." Santiago remarked.

They entered into the lobby dressed in formal wear.

Hundreds of upper class socialites stood around, they had just stumbled into a party.

The situation was incredibly dire, Pravda and Freedom high troops were expelled from former BC freedom high school.

The last obstacles to Tsuji having complete victory was Pravda, Saunders, and St Gloriana.

Santiago and Mikko's objective was to obtain Intel on BC activity.

Although it was an open secret that BC was aligned with Tsuji and operated in Bellwall territory, the Coalition had no idea on the scale and extent of the operations.

Santiago and Mikko were dispatched to gather intelligence on BC operations in order for The Coalition to have grounds to launch an invasion on Bellwall.

"Anyway, you wanna dance?". Santiago offered.

"Ehh, why not!?". Mikko replied.

They made their way to the ball room.

The two had established contact with an apparent resistance group, opposing Tsuji.

"This is greatttt!". Mikko laughed.

Mikko was twirled and twisted around.

Suddenly, a dark skinned woman, wearing red high heels and a dress appeared.

Santiago spotted her out of the corner of his eye.

One notable feature of her was the fact her hair covered her right eye.

She was definitely someone of note.

He continued his observation, and noticed her attention shifting to the bartender, a short blonde.

At the same time, Mikko noticed as well.

"That lady in red, she seems familiar." Mikko remarked.

"And so it would seem." Santiago replied.

The lady in red flashed them a look, to which Santiago flashed back.

She was definitely not affiliated with MEXT or Tsuji.

She stared back at the bartender, flashing her a look.

The bartender put down her apron and made her way to the back room.

The lady in red led the way to the back door.

However, Mikko and Santiago kept their concealed handguns at the ready.

The lady in red opened the door and they entered.

"These are the two Boss?".

"Yes Murakami, get the car ready."

"Ah, you must be the resistance leader then," Santiago took a drag from his cigar.

"Well, I am the captain here."

"So, care telling us your name?".

"Everyone just calls me Ogin."

Sure enough, Murakami pulled up in a car with the bartender previously.

"Cmon, let's wake up, we have a city to burn."

Ogin ripped off the dress, revealing a white collared t shirt and shorts.

She proceeded to don trenchcoat and fedora, swapping high heels for boots.

"Breathtaking indeed." Santiago remarked.

The car was a minivan, bound for Bellwall Academy.

It seemed to perfect setting for a double o seven movie.

They arrived as evening broke into night, and finally broke into dusk.

"Hmm, Bellwall seems to be all quiet." Ogin reported.

The Industrial departments, normally filled with delinquents, was for once silence.

"Why do I have the feeling they have all been terminated?". Santiago remarked.

In actuality, Bellwall had successfully split in two and successfully deposed their leadership with the aid of BC and Tsuji.

The already vandalized industrial sectors were scattered with bomb craters and other forms of damage, results of Saunders launched bombing campaigns.

"There's not much of note here, let's head to the normal department, Cutlass, let's move." Ogin spoke.

The more normalized sector of Bellwall had recently had the addition of a mini beach side resort, a favorite of Tsuji affiliates.

Outside, what appeared to be Bellwall students were scattered around.

"We have a vacancy on the third floor." The secretary replied.

"I'll be looking forward to my stay." Santiago smiled.

Mikko chuckled quietly, having a rich person as an ally was the best.

As Santiago and Mikko garnered attention of the main staff, Ogin's outfit snuck around.

More specifically, down the staff elevator.

"Mic check 1.2.3.". Ogin spoke.

"We read you." Santiago replied.

"Alright, we've reached the staff elevator and we're descending below." Ogin explained.

"We've got a radio set up to relay info to KMM commandos." Mikko spoke up.

"We'll scope it out." Ogin reported.

The elevator revealed a massive garage underneath the resort, something akin to a Bond villain lair.

"Woah… This looks neat." Murakami spoke.

Lines and lines of pt 76 light tanks, ammo storages and trucks, but most importantly:

Ballistic missiles.

"By Jove, if this isn't a dammed BC hideout, this must really have a large stash of treasure." Ogin spoke.

They crept deeper, dodging BC patrols and sentrys.

They reached a office station.

Several documents were lying around.

They unveiled the paperwork.

STATUS REPORT:

Bellwall has been met with complete success, all confirmed opposition in Bellwall have been imprisoned or terminated.

BC forces have ousted Bellwall revolutionaries and have effectively created a puppet state.

Yep, it was definitely time to alert Santiago.

Freedom high Algeria, Kuromorimine commandos.

The KMM commandos were tasked with launching a covert invasion on Bellwall if need arise.

Unlike other Coalition combatants, the Kuromorimine commandos were armed with mostly Soviet weapons such as rps and ak 47 compared to the regular Kuromorimine army which was armed with US and British weapons.

They had been specially equipped for the operation.

A mass helicopter landing was impractical, forcing the commandos to seize small but strategic landing zones, hold as reinforcements arrived, and take the sector.

The KMM commandos worked) would work in conjunction with the Saunders Guantanamo Corps, or rather, the Saunders Marine Corps.

In short, the commandos would seize the area, then the SMC would continue the fight.

Maho started up the huey engine. The assault was no easy task, but there was a reason the KMM commandos were selected; they were drilled in the Nishizumi style, giving them near suicidal bravery.

Kuromorimine also had a few classes on combat, specifically in hand to hand.

These factors created the perfect choice.

Emi climbed aboard Maho's huey, wrapping a head and around her head.

One by one, the attack force started to take off.

The hueys flew in front of the rising sun, a vibrant orange.

Ride Of the Valkyries played in the background.

KRUMP.

KRUMP.

The earth shook from massive explosions.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The BC guerillas fired away.

Napalm burned away at the field as even heavier fire support hit the area.

CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK

Emi leaned out the side of the huey, firing an m1911.

Several guerillas fell as they ran from the helicopters.

The hueys cleaned the area with intense gunfire, firing at any sign of movement.

Emi hopped off and brandished a flamethrower.

The KMM commandos unleashed their entire arsenal.

The landing was practically unopposed, the hueys landed and took off as they pleased.

The only challenge was to seize control of the area, and push forward.

The Kuromorimine commandos took emphasis on walking fire, using heavy firepower to advance in an orderly way.

"Be advised, we will commence fire on the treeline in 3…2….1..". Maho radioed.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hueys showered the area with hellfire.

Maho piloted the gunship over, concentrating gunfire on the strongest points of resistance.

BANG BANG BANG.

"FUCKING BC. THEY WILL ALL BURN IN HELL." Emi spat.

Whatever guerillas who weren't incinerated were executed with a pistol.

The orange sunset glowed behind.

They marched as hueys thundered above, deploying more and more commandos.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

The AK 47s had their rate of fire toned down and were sprayed into the trees.

The commandos were tasked with securing the resort.

Santiago had already informed high command that they were disguised as BC guerillas and following the BC retreat, simplifying the commandos' task.

The last guerillas were in the basement and roof of the resort.

"MA'AM!". A commando cried.

"YES!?". Emi replied.

"The resort is very well defended, it'll be a while before we can take it."

Suddenly, Maho's huey landed.

"Commander!". Emi saluted.

"Relax, I'm not your commander anymore, Erika is, I'm here with a suggestion." Maho responded.

They sized each other up, it had been a year since they last seen each other.

Maho seemed more relaxed and loose, lacking her mother's intimidation, replacing it with a more easily trustable personality.

Instead of a business suit or the Kuromorimine uniform, Maho wore a US air cavalry outfit, olive drab and adorned with an iron cross shoulder patch.

Emi on the other hand, wore Saunders tiger stripe, a green headband, and face paint.

"Oh! Well then. Ms Nishizumi, please tell us then."

"GOD! THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY!".

Maho proceeded to land the her huey ON the roof of the hotel, despite tall palm trees and heavy enemy gunfire.

The commandos disembarked on to the roof below, where they began to fight their way downstairs.

Grenades were tossed through windows, doors were broken down.

The resort was slowly taken over.

Medvacs were carried out on the beach as more aircraft arrived.

VRAP VRAP VRAP.

"Cmon girls, let's set up." Red ordered.

The commandos were reinforced with marines.

"Alright, unfortunately due to the nature of this operation, we will NOT be receiving armored support, the combat is down to infantry and air power." Emi instructed.

Bellwall was the closest school geographically to South East Asia, not counting former BC freedom territories.

Once again, the BC had to be crushed in a tropical environment.

Meanwhile, the jungle nearby wasn't so quiet as the commandos believed.

Azumi wrapped her scarf around her head in a bandana fashion, and cocked her M1 carbine, stolen from Coalition weapon stocks.

An extremist faction in Bellwall arose, and over threw the existing tankery team. Tsuji seized the opportunity to create an ally.

Since Bellwall was based off on Nazi Germany AND the USSR, they were heavily supplied by Pravda and Kuromorimine.

Ever since combat began, Bellwall covertly sent ground troops and arms to the BC through the trail.

After BC defeats in Indochina and Algeria, BC simply took residence in Bellwall.

Finally, the day had come. The Coalition launched an Invasion of Bellwall.

Although Kuromorimine was a combatant in the war, it had not declared war on it.

Only Pravda, Freedom, St Gloriana and Saunders had officially declared war on BC.

This gave the Coalition an advantage, they could plausibly deny any attack.

The Bellwall resort area was one full of cliffs and small valleys, and large rock formations, perfect for guerillas.

Terrible for tanks.

They emerged from hidden tunnels in the underbrush, and commenced their counterattack.

BOOOOM.

"What was that?". Emi yelled.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"GUERILLAS! THEY'VE BREACHED THE RESORT WALL!".

BC snappers had tunneled to the resort, using the urban area to their advantage.

Immediately, the defenders fired back.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE?". Emi panicked.

"I don't know! A few dozen!". Helmet Chan replied.

Even worse was that the hueys had retreated for resupply.

The guerillas were crafty and nimble, scaling drainage pipes vertically along the hotel to attack.

"SHIT! THEY'RE IN THE STAIRWEL-ARGH!". A commando was shot, tumbling over the railing and fell down below.

Emi tossed over a white phosphorus grenade.

White sparks emitted from the burst of smoke as guerillas burned.

"We… we can't hold the hotel…. Fall back to the courtyard." Emi gasped as more and more guerillas increased their attack.

This was the last line or get pushed off the beach.

"Alright, be advised, we're coming in." Maho radioed from above.

"ALRIGHT! WE HOLD HERE OR DIE!". Helmet Chan yelled.

The unmistakable sound of Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries blasted in the distance.

BANG BANG BANG

The commandos fired their ak 47s as the marines joined in with their m16s.

"SHIT I'M OUT!".

"ME TOO!".

Ammo ran dry as the BC attacked from three directions.

"COVER M-".

A molotov cocktail was tossed, and some defenders were caught in the flames.

"AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!".

"FUCK! We're still alive!". Helmet Chan called.

The pocket was shrinking.

FWASSSH FWASSSH FWASSSH FWASSSH

Three hueys appeared, flying at sharp angles, spraying gunfire and rockets everywhere.

"Ammo coming in!". Saemonza yelled, kicking off ammunition crates.

The huey lifted off and continued its fire support.

As the huey gunships covered the battlefield, huey "slicks" landed and dropped off marines.

"CMON! LET'S GO!". Helmet Chan beckoned to the disembarking reinforcements.

The slicks took off to retrieve more, just as another rotation flew in.

Within minutes, the commandos and marines outnumbered the guerillas 2:1.

FWASSSH

"RPG! RPG!". The lead huey radioed.

Maho sprayed the area with gunfire.

The threat was destroyed.

The gunships swung around, firing all directions.

The hueys shook as bullets struck them.

Saemonza looked as bullets pounded one huey.

It started smoking and spiraling before crashing into the ground.

"SCHIESSE! HEAVY MACHINE GUN!". Maho called from the pilots seat.

Sure enough, the guerillas set up a DsHK.

Saemonza swung the door mounted machine gun and began firing, bullet after bullet.

FWASSSH a second rocket flew low, Maho gunned her down.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE CHARLIE!". The commandos and marines began advancing, driving the BC away.

Suddenly, a low hum was heard.

"Hey, B29 arc light strike!". Helmet Chan pointed.

Massive B29 superfortresses, Saunders aircraft obtained from tanklathon were used as close air support on a massive scale.

The Earth shook as the aircraft leveled the area.


	36. The Unexpected Guest

Before we begin, my week is up, and I'm back to writing!

The water was for once, warm.

Erika scrubbed herself down, one of the few privileges of being employed by Tsuji was a private shower session.

The regular soap was more akin to laundry powder, fortunately, she got actual soap smuggled in.

She got dressed and grabbed her books and paperwork, returning to her cell.

She had successfully dug out her tunnel and received a radio, her goal was to obtain contact with alleged spies in the sector.

She flipped up her paper mache wall, slipped a bed dummy and crawled in.

Erika put in any valuables in a plastic bag, the only conceivable way out was through a sewer pipe.

She emerged on the other side, a snake of pipes.

She grabbed a massive rock, and raised her hand.

The boom of thunder sounded outside.

WHAM.

BOOM.

WHAM.

BOOM.

WHAM.

BOOM.

WHAM.

Erika blocked her face as the foul liquid sprayed up.

She widened the cavity and peered in with a candle.

She proceeded to crawl through the length of three football fields of shit smelling liquid.

"Yesterday, the Self defense force have declared an area of quarantine for military operations." The TV announced.

"Well, ain't this a shit show?".

Tommy could not have been more correct.

The "area of quarantine" was in reality where the war took place.

"This… seems… uncomfortably familiar." Kay spoke.

"Anyhow, I've been reelected for another term as commander."

"Huh, you've managed to re appeal the two terms only rule". Tommy asked.

"Yep, originally there were lots a them protestors and anti war folk, but our victories against the BC changed their minds, hell, I barely had to lift a damn finger."

Since Saunders was a school with a university attached, once commanders finished their terms they went to their own university, which allowed a chance of reelection, or a different university, such as Megumi did.

"They're waiting for us." Naomi entered the picture.

"Well, Tsuji is bound to invade now, we're the last line before a full on invasion of Saunders." Tommy spoke.

Freedom, Maginot and Kuromorimine forces fell back to St Gloriana territory, across a narrow channel of ocean.

Pravda on the other hand, was forced to retreat to their home territory as Tsuji began massing forces over there.

They entered a tent pitched in the rain.

"Ah, Tommy." Klara spoke.

"Klara." Tommy leaned over.

"Good evening." Asparagus greeted.

"Now, Yall can cut the formalities and to the damn chase, we're losin the fuckin war!". Kay boomed.

"Ach, fine vee are, but ve vill not go down easily." Koume spoke.

"Ladies, Ladies, we should look at what we've got and plan a defense accordingly, even if are forced to retreat, Tsuji will pay dearly." Assam spoke.

"Allright Allright." Kay panted.

Since the Saunders Marine Corps was deployed to Bellwall, the fighting force on Saunders's disposal was the newly formed Saunders Army.

The Reserve Corps, previously attached to the Marines, was separated into its own independent fighting force.

All western country based Coalition schools, Kuromorimine, St Gloriana, Maginot, Freedom, Saunders and volunteers in other schools had massive overhauls on their armies.

Volunteers from schools such as Continuation, Anzio, Chi ha tan and Ooarai exiles were absorbed into the armies of schools such as Saunders and Pravda.

The Saunders Army, previously using outdated equipment and uniform, got upgrades.

Olive drab uniforms were replaced with low land ERDL, ww2 era M1 garands, carbines, and heavy M14 battle rifles were traded in for lightweight M16a1 assault rifles.

Kuromorimine traded their ww2 American designed rifles such as garands for G3 HK battle rifles and m1919 machine guns for MG 3s, a modernized mg42.

Freedom high and Maginot received m14s ditched by the Saunders army along with m16s and m60 machine guns.

St Gloriana received US M1 helmets, British ww2 Paratrooper helmets and khaki uniforms, sterling submachine guns, more bren guns, and Saunders supplied m16s and m60s where needed.

Furthermore, TOW and ballistic missiles were obtained, the latter supplied by Pravda.

Leopard tanks from the Canadian military were purchased and given to Kuromorimine, and T72 main battle tanks were brought in to counter Abrams tanks.

Erika popped out the other side, with fresh clothes, and soap in hand.

She tore off her filthy prison outfit, scrubbed down in the rain and got dressed in the fresh one.

"Hello there." A figure holding a smoking cigar popped out the darkness.

"General Kenobi". Erika replied.

"Ah, a woman of culture I see." Santiago replied as Ogin walked up beside.

"I. NEED. ANSWERS." Erika spoke.

"Now, lemmmmee explain." Ogin spoke.

They explained the full extent of the war.

"Unfortunately, we are currently on the defensive, we are in no position to launch a rescue ops." Santiago explained.

"Well, as long as you can keep smuggling in stuff, I think I'll survive." Erika grumbled.

"Tell ya what, you sneak back in with this here surveillance equipment, you have a better chance of liberation." Ogin spoke.

Erika took the items and crawled back in the sewer pipe, with a second set of clothes.

"Alright, that's game." Erwin spoke by the candle.

"Darn, almost captured the river crossing." Yukari grumbled over the board game.

"That makes us even, you beat me in El alamein as the British, I won as the russians in Stalingrad." Erwin spoke.

"Alright, how bout a new game." Yukari pulled out another game board.

KHE SANH. 1968.

"I call USMC!". Erwin spoke.

"Then I'll be the North Vietnamese." Yukari agreed.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS. TO BATTLE STATIONS."

"Goddamnit." Erwin pulled up her M60.

They went into the trenches and pouring rain.

Yukari pulled on her M1 helmet.

"Eeeyyyy." Caesar greeted.

"Hi." Erwin dully replied.

In the corner, Pepperoni sat on a box of ammunition, fast asleep.

"Wait.. I hear something." Yukari whispered.

"Flare." Caesar spoke, shooting it.

With a flash, the battlefield was illuminated.

Caesar aimed her M1 carbine, Erwin set up her machine gun and Yukari shouldered her M16a1.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"THERE! IN THE TREES, THEY'RE CUTTING THE WIRE!". Erwin yelled.

Red hot bullets hit the treeline as more enemy infantry attacked.

MEXT forces, (ones in the conspiracy of course) arrived on the beach ahead and advanced inland into the trees and towns.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"FUCK ME! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!". Yukari screamed.

THLOOP

BANG.

Several University soldiers were engulfed in a small explosion.

Pepperoni groggily stumbled out.

"What's up motherfuckers?".

All along the area, similar events were unfolding.

"ROLL CALL!".

They stood out in front of their cells and were counted.

The day went on normally, or at least until free period.

"I dunno, Darjeeling doesn't look the best of health recently." Miho fussed.

"Wait.. Something's happening." Erika spoke, packing up their checkerboard.

A crowd gathered along the fence as a truck pulled in to the prisoner processing zone.

"Hey, you know what's happening?". Miho asked Noriko.

"Probably a new arrival, maybe they captured another school commander?".

There she was, in chains and several cuts and bruises, was Megumi clad in an inmate outfit.

"Oh boy, ain't this gonna be a shit show." Hoshino popped in.

"I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die….."

BANG.

Rukuriri woke in a pool of sweat, another nightmare.

It had been nearly a year since the start of hostilities in BC held Indochina.

"Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get ma-aa-arried…."

She turned off the radio and put on a green jungle hat and an equally green flak jacket over her grey t shirt.

Rukuriri stumbled out her bunk, she had only regained the use of her legs last month.

"Up and at em' eh?". Assam groaned from her bunk.

"It's been too damn long since I've fought on the ground, door gunner duty is nice and all, but it sure is nice to have my legs back."

"Let's get the tea brewing, probably gonna be a loooong day." Assam continued.

The St Gloriana army had a mix of British and American equipment.

They used a mix of ww2 British paratrooper helmets and US M1 helmets, their arms selections were also in a similar state, they used l1a1 battle rifles along M16s, sterling smgs with grease guns and bren gun and l2a1 Saws with m60 gpmg.

However, the veterans, specifically Assam, Rosehip, Orange Pekoe and Rukuriri, still wore the old berets and Saunders Marine Corps tigerstripe.

For the last hour, St Gloriana forces had come under heavy air assault, forcing them to dig in.

"What do you think of this?". Assam inquired Rukuriri.

"Well, our firebase is pretty damned secure, we've got mortars, machine gun emplacements, triple a and fortifications." She replied.

Behind the front lines was the main urban area of St Gloriana, it was imperative to defend the area as it contained landmarks such as the main student government building and the former BC freedom (now Freedom), Kuromorimine and Saunders Embassy.

Heavy anti air weapons, such as US Patriot surface to air missiles were deployed to counter ballistic missile threats.

"I hope our strategy will work." Assam flatly stated.

Following the chaotic Freedom, Maginot and Kuromorimine evacuation to St Gloriana, it was decided to trade territory for time.

The Coalition decided to let University forces land unopposed in return for heavier defenses inland.

"Some tea Pekoe?". Assam asked as she entered their bunk.

"Of course, anyhow, we must review the battle plan." She replied, looking over a map.

The defense was in three sectors.

The flanks were held by firebases, the left was Saunders held, St Gloriana on the right.

Finally, Asparagus and Koume's forces held center. Of course, additional reinforcements and reserves were held in case the line was breached and urban combat would ensue.

"CHRRCCCCHT ASSAM? COME IN DESU WA."

"Yes?!". She replied.

"ENEMY MOVEMENT HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN THE WOODS, EXPECT AN ENEMY ASSAULT." With that, Rosehip packed up her a radio and moved back to friendly lines.

General quarters was sounded.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

"ENEMY ARTY!". Pekoe yelled.

The artillery was expertly aimed, striking barricades and barbed wire, large holes were punched in the defensive line.

"Shit, shit, shit!". Rukuriri yelled as she got on the machine gun, an old Vickers model from the first world war.

Immediately, MEXT/University infantry stormed through the gaps, utilizing smoke grenades to cover their attack.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The Vickers was outdated, but not obsolete.

Soon, more and more St Gloriana defenders rushed in.

"I'm back!". Rosehip yelled, tumbling behind cover with the others.

"Rosehip! Your radio please!". Assam grumbled.

"THIS IS TEA COMPANY, REQUESTING SUPPORT ASAP."

"ROGER, BACKUP INBOUND."

With that reply, Assam stuck her head and rifle over.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"GO HOME DAMNIT!". Pekoe yelled, firing away with the grease gun.

The breach was slowly widened with enemy sappers.

BOOOM.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"HAHAHA! YES!". Rukuriri cheered, looking over.

An M60 main battle tank with Saunders markings rolled in, firing at every angle.

It rolled to a stop and turned itself into a bunker.

An attacker tried firing a recoilless rifle against the tank, but to no avail as its add on armour absorbed the shot.

It seemed this was an easy victory.

FWASSSH

"TAKE COVER! ENEMY JETS!". Rosehip yelled.

A B57 Canberra strike destroyed several defenses, including the tank.

"Fuck!, Rosehip, radio! We need back up!". Assam exclaimed.

The battle raged on as MEXT forces systematically over took the firebase.

Suddenly, the whir of engines was heard.

FWAAAASH

FWASSSH

Out of nowhere, three hueys dived in, hovering just above the defenders' head, they unleashed the closest air support.

"FORGET ABOUT ME?". Saemonza growled in the door gunner seat.

At the same time, reinforcements rappelled out the sides of the helicopters.

"CALLING IN A SPOOKY!". Assam alerted.

A light green speck appeared in the sky.

Although Saunders forces had access to the most modern AC 130s, something only MEXT had, their allies, (excluding Pravda which had their own) received mostly ac 47s, c47 transport aircraft converted to a gunship.

The buzzing sound of three high powered mini guns filled the air, followed by the relentless sound of bullet impact.

Droves of attackers fell back, many caught in the cone of gunfire.

FWASSSH

A surface to air missile thundered towards the AC47.

With a flash, the gunship deployed flares, saving itself from destruction.

"So, what ya in here for?". Noriko pressed.

Megumi grumbled, then looked at Alice and smiled.

"To visit you!".

One week before Yukari's deployment to BC Indochina.

Yukari took a deep breath, the previous week, with the assassination of Kinuyo and the beginning of armed conflict, there was real chance of her not making it back.

After all, live ammunition, armed aircraft, and armored vehicles with live ammunition would be used.

Despite orders from Kay and Tommy not to tell anyone of the inevitable war, they allowed an exception.

Yukari took some time off to visit the love of her life.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

No reply.

"Would she be asleep?". Yukari panicked.

"Yukari?". Miho stumbled out.

"Nishizumi dono!". Yukari spoke.

"It's a bit late…. Why don't you come in?". Miho smiled.

".. Of course!".

Miho took Yukari's hand as they entered the former's apartment.

As they sat down, Miho gave a peck on Yukari's cheek.

"You've come here for a special reason didn't you, I don't remember Tiger stripe uniforms being in your camouflage collection."

Yukari hugged Miho and leaned into her chest.

"Yeah…. I guess I should be straight-forward."

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wear her combat uniform, especially one with a Saunders symbol shoulder patch.

Yukari had to be careful not to reveal too much of the events that were about to unfold.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much, but I might not be returning." Yukari admitted.

"What? What's gonna happen?".

"Erwin, me and Kay have some business to do."

"But…. You're risking your life…. Can you not go?".

"I'm.. Very sorry Nishizumi Do-Miho… But I have to..".

Miho teared up slightly.

Yukari looked her dead in the eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Miho dried her eyes.

"I….I understand."

She pulled out a photo of her and a Boko doll.

"Here.. You can have these… a good luck charm I guess."

"Thank you." Yukari spoke.

They shared one last moment before Yukari had to leave for the ship bound for St Gloriana territory, where Saunders air cavalry was stationed.

Present day.

Yukari examined her 1911 pistol, specifically its grip.

She had customized it by replacing the solid wooden grip with a glass one, and slid Miho's photo underneath.

Yukari sighed. She spent the first half of the year Kinuyo was killed making advances on Miho, culminating in a date and Maho's eventual approval.

Now, her girlfriend was kidnapped, their friends killed and she was in a prison somewhere, held against her will.

"Cmon, we gotta help our garlic loving and beer chugging pals." Erwin spoke.

Although St Gloriana and Saunders were holding, Maginot, Freedom and Kuromorimine positions were hit the hardest.

Artillery shells smashed around, fighting was pushed to house to house.

"Just like Tet again." Andou muttered.

She loaded her M14 rifle and moved out to the blockhouse.

"You've finally arrived," Asparagus greeted.

Éclair and Koume were already there.

Their objective was to recapture their own embassy.

"Bravo, this is Wine company, we need artillery support on these coordinates."

Artillery was returned on enemy positions.

Camp H.

Miho slept, but uneasily.

She terribly missed Yukari and feared for everyone's safety and well-being.

However, she couldn't forget that night.

"Miporin! Your friend Alice has invited us to a Boko party!". Saori announced.

Miho smiled, worrying about Yukari constantly was pointless, a party could take her mind off.

She should've never gone to that party.

"The Party ended, and we went back to our school, at least it seemed normal at the time." Miho spoke.

"Umm hmm." Erika spoke, seated on a chair as Miho laid in the bed beside.

She was furiously writing Miho's account of events on a notepad.

Erika flipped the page and straightened her glasses.

"As we went home, that was when they broke in and kidnapped Alice." Miho continued.

She began to tear up at the events that day.

"Miporin! You're late!". Momo growled.

"Relax Momo-Chan, you do realize that we're all doing this for YOUR sake, you are aware Miho could've refused to help you get into college." Yuzu replied.

"Eh heheh….." Momo awkwardly replied.

However, outside, three men and a woman entered the Ooarai premises.

The first two were dressed in police uniforms, revolvers drawn

The other two wore trench coats and fedoras, armed with Thompson submachine guns.

"We didn't know it the time, but Ami and Carter were part of the hit." Miho spoke.

The four quietly snuck in, breaking through windows.

"Hands up." A man wearing a trench coat boomed.

"What the?". Saori spoke.

"Sorry for any alarm ladies, but we have evidence to believe that a bomb has been smuggled in, apologies for any inconvenience, but you will be searched." Carter spoke.

"Hey, this is a violation of our rights!". Mako yelled.

The female officer stepped forward, Amy in disguise.

"Please do as he says, we do not need to make this anymore complicated."

The Ooarai girls sighed.

"Alright, we need the student council and you three first." Carter spoke, pointing to Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Saori, Mako and Hana.

"But it wasn't a search." Miho spoke, sullenly staring.

The selected girls were brought into a backroom and lined up against the wall, facing it.

"Wait, what are you doing? This isn't a search!". Momo howled.

"Because it ain't."

The men in trench coats raised their submachine guns.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Some were killed instantly.

"Hack..Hack…Hack.". Anzu gurgled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Grandma? I'm sorry I haven't been a good granddaughter

BANG.

She was finished with a shotgun Carter drew.

"Let's get outta here, the others will secure the rest of the Senshadou team." Amy spoke.

The officers emerged from the room.

"Hands up, you're coming with us." Carter ordered Miho, aiming a shotgun at her.

At this point Miho was in tears.

"It was a week after valentines too." She spoke.

89 years after the St valentines day massacre.

"Only Carter kills like that." Erika spoke under her breath.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Shit! We're pinned!". Andou yelled.

Several machine guns covered the road between the embassies and Coalition lines.

The attackers had taken position and began a prolonged firefight across the street.

"We need eyes in the sky!". Éclair shouted.

"BIRD DOG! WE NEED RECON ON THIS AREA!". Asparagus radioed.

"ROGER! RECON INBOUND."

"RECON IS IN THE AIR!".

A Bird dog scout plane was sent into the air, flying around the embassy.

"Alright, we have a visual on the enemy positions, they have holed up on the rooftops and attics." Koume reported.

"Hmph…. Should we call napalm in?". Asparagus spoke.

"What?! Wouldn't that destroy the building?". Andou cried.

"Bravo zero niner, requesting your fast movers on these coordinates." Asparagus spoke.

"ROGER, NAPALM INBOUND."

The unmistakable whirr of a skyraider grew louder.

The building was engulfed in flames.

"Hold position till the fire dies down a bit." Koume spoke.

As the flames showed the slightest sign of dying down, the mainly Freedom comprised troops charged.

The napalm killed the roof tops defenders but not the attics.

"CHARGE!".

The Napalm only hit the Freedom embassy, but not the neighbouring Maginot and Kuromorimine ones.

Close quarters combat ensued.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Several attackers fell dead.

The embassy was practically the last piece of Freedom territory not under occupation by either MEXT or friendly Saunders and Pravda.

"GRENADE OUT!". Andou yelled.

BANG.

They stormed the front door.

"NO QUARTER!". The order was given.

It would not be an easy task. The MEXT troops were armed with more advanced submachine guns and assault rifles while the Majority of Freedom, Kuromorimine and Maginot troops were armed with battle rifles.

Andou stormed in, rapidly pulling the trigger on repeat as the M14 was only semi auto.

The first university soldier was killed instantly, a head shot.

Others followed Andou closely, engaging the other defenders in combat.

She rushed the next enemy, stabbing her with a bayonet.

Andou proceeded to fire directly into the impaled foe.

Another university soldier approached, with no time to pull her weapon out, she drew a 1911 and plugged the next foe in the head.

Suddenly, another foe emerged from upstairs, wearing a crazed expression, a bandana on her head and a m240 machine gun.

She proceeded to wave the weapon around, firing without break, forcing Andou and the others to take cover.

CRACK CRACK

Koume emerged with a smoking rifle as the enemy machine gunner tumbled down the stairs.

The rest of the fight was significantly easier as they fought their way to the roof.

With a pant, they cut down the raised Selection University flag and raised the former BC freedom one.

"Heh.. We really need a new flag…" Asparagus panted to Andou.

"Of course, the BC are fucking savages, we are civilized folk." She replied.

More reinforcements moved in.

"We've got in heavy weapons!". Koume announced, dragging a 50 caliber machinegun.

They brought in mortars, machine guns and other defenses.

Finally, the last addition were barrels filled with petrol.

"What are those for?". Éclair inquired.

"Fougasse mines, they'll have a hell of a time trying to get through these." Koume answered.

The embassy was rapidly reinforced and turned into a garrison.

"Shit…Are they trying to encircle us?". Andou spoke, looking through binoculars.

"Get me a radio, this is gonna be a long day…" Asparagus grimly spoke

"Yeah, we'll come over real quick." Kay spoke into the radio.

"Alright! Let's move, our KMM and frenchie-modeled friends have been cut off and surrounded, we'll be cutting through enemy lines and clear the area." Kay explained.

Tommy signaled with his hand and they moved in.

Cautiously, they took cover behind cars and advanced covering each other.

Behind them, M60 Patton tanks lay in wait.

"Caesar! The camera! Let's get us some action!". Kay yelled.

Caesar was tasked with filming the combat onto live television for Saunders and Pravda audiences.

THWUMP THWUMP

BANG BANG

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!". Erwin yelped.

Hell broke loose as MEXT forces began a massive engagement.

CRACK

A bullet knocked Erwin's hat off.

"Snipers? I FUCKING HATE SNIPERS!".

The usually smug and calm Erwin proceeded to charge blindly, machine gun ablaze.

"Aw fuck, there she goes!". Caesar spoke.

"Uhh…. How about a smoke grenade?". Pepperoni spoke.

"That should hopefully keep Erwin hidden from gunfire." She finished.

"KLARA! YOU GOT THIS RIGHT?". Tommy yelled.

"DA! THIS FIRE SHALL BURN BRIGHT AS OUR LOVE!".

She brandished a flamethrower, courtesy of Saunders.

She grew a devilish smile, one only used when protecting Katyusha.

FWWWWWWWWAAAAAAASH.

Several bodies tumbled out the building, alight with fire.

A quick burst Tommy finished them off.

Erwin stumbled through the smoke, not letting the trigger go.

"SNIPER? I'M COMING FOR YOU!".

She dashed upstairs and sprayed every room with bullets.

She finally reached where the alleged sniper was, and broke in.

"COME OUT COME OUT SCHWEINHUND!".

Erwin proceeded to spray the room with gunfire. A body tumbled out, with a bullet hole in the leg.

Erwin raised her machine gun, then lowered it as the poor sniper raised arms in surrender.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK PANG!

"I GOT HER!". Yukari exclaimed.

"We need to regroup with Erwin! But where the hell is she?". Caesar yelled, still filming.

"We've arrived!". Kay and Naomi shouted. "Our tanks aren't too far behind us."

Naomi had a cache of LAWs along with her usual radio pack.

"She probably went diagonally across the street." Pepperoni spoke.

"Alright.. Let's see if we can get Tommy and Klara's squad to cover us." Kay spoke.

"CHHRRRCCHT.. TOMMY? COME IN COME IN."

(Panting in the distance)

"KLARA HERE!".

"KLARA WHERE'S TOMMY?".

"DEALING WITH A TANK PROBLEM".

"SHIT… CAN YOU COVER US?".

"SURE, THE FLAMETHROWER CAN ACT AS A SMOKE SCREEN OF SORTS."

"THANK YOU, OR RATHER, SPACIBO, I'LL CALL IN OUR OWN TANKS."

Soon enough, the Russian appeared with a tank of napalm on her back.

She proceeded to wave the weapon around in the general direction of the enemy, creating a massive diversion.

All the meanwhile, helicopters and other aircraft flew above.

They made it into Erwin's position.

"ERWIN!? WE'VE ARRIVED!".

They clambered upstairs to find a bandaged and tied up girl and Erwin furiously firing onto the streets below.

"Erwin, hat." Yukari tossed over.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking it and not looking away.

Everyone looked down, Abrams tanks.

"LAWs!". Naomi shouted, tossing everyone the tubular rocket launcher.

They readied the weapons and began firing from above.

"This…. Seems reeeeallly familiar." Yukari spoke to Erwin.

"I agree.."

Miho had taught Yukari the workings of a Panzer Faust, since the LAW was also a single shot rocket launcher, things seemed uncomfortably familiar to say the least.

Infantry began firing back, trying to cover the tanks.

"HERE! MOLOTOVS!". Pepperoni yelled.

The dropped the bottles down the tank hatches.

WHUMPA WHUMPA WHUMPA

"ARTILLERY INCOMING! TAKE COVER!". Caesar screamed.

Enemy arty had began dropping on the building.

To their horror, parts of the building began crumbling and falling away.

FWASSSH FWASSSH

Hueys began strafing the tanks mere inches above them.

It was Air cavalry.

"HAHAHA! REINFORCEMENTS!". Kay exclaimed.

Klara and Tommy were already at the drop zone as St Gloriana troops hopped out.

"HOW MUCH AMMO DO WE HAVE LEFT?". Andou yelled.

"NOT VERY FUCKING MUCH!". Koume shouted back.

"Bravo zero niner, we need fire support on these coordinates." Asparagus radioed.

"Cmon Kay, we can't hold out forever….". She whispered.

Skyraiders flew over and began to bomb enemy forces.

"OUTTA AMMO!". Éclair yelled over the gunfire.

The mortars and heavy machine gun had ran dry.

"FALL BACK TO THE BUILDING!". Koume shouted.

Meanwhile, Saunders and St Gloriana forces were experiencing difficulty in the urban environment.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Hueys practically flew over housetops, spraying heavy gunfire down below.

"We are making almost no progress on a breakthrough." Tommy declared.

"Even worse is MEXT is making moves on Saunders's embassy and the main St Gloriana building." Klara spoke.

"But….. Hope is not lost." Saemonza popped in with a smile.

"I might have an idea of your plan…" Assam spoke.

The air cavalry was airborne once more

BOOOM.

"COMMANDANT! THEY'VE BREACHED THE WALL!". Andou yelled.

Asparagus looked as enemy sappers breached the last defenses.

She grabbed the remote and pressed the button.

BOOOOOM.

The fougasse mine detonated in a pit of fire, engulfing several attackers.

"EAT SCHEISSE!". Koume yelled.

Asparagus looked around, radio in hand preparing to call fire support.

CRACK.

She collapsed in a pool of blood.

"SHIT! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!". Éclair yelled.

FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP

A formation of hueys arrived.

"Air support!". Koume yelled.

A huey landed on top of the embassy.

"CMON! LET'S MOVE!". Saemomza yelled.

The evacuation had begun.

Heavy fire support was called in.

"Requesting Fire support mission on these coordinates!". Tommy yelled.

"ROGER. ARTILLERY INBOUND CLEAR THE AREA."

BOOM BOOOM BOOM.

The wounded were loaded first.

"Cmon now mademoiselle, in you go." Koume heaved Asparagus in.

Overtime, they were withdrawn to the Saunders Embassy.

It had a beautiful courtyard with an iron fence and gate and a fountain to top it off.

Now the courtyard was dotted with bunkers and trenches to brace for attacks.

The Coalition was heavily outnumbered by the MEXT army.

On the front lines were none other than Tommy and Klara.

"CHRRRRRCCCHT.. All clear Charlie hasn't arrived yet." Tommy reported.

"That's good to know, sending out a recon Kay out."

"Bird dog, spot me some Charlies will ya?!". Kay spoke in.

"Happy to comply, Bird dog out."

"RECON IS IN THE AIR."

The map was marked with red dots accordingly from reconnaissance.

"All squad leaders, Gimme some marks." Tommy instructed.

Erwin, staring at the map, scanned the map and planted a mark on the nearby Bell tower.

"Bravo zero niner, requesting your fast movers in these coordinates, burn em for me will ya?".

"ROGER, NAPALM INBOUND STEER CLEAR, BRAVO ZERO NINER OUT."

Another skyraider lumbered to the target zone and dropped its payload, creating a glorious scene.

Selection University lines.

Rumi, the ex Continuation commander, was unanimously elected commander of operations against Freedom high and Kuromorimine, and the later arrivals of Saunders and briefly Pravda.

To be fair, it was a civil war of sorts. Many of the university's units were originally from BC freedom, Saunders and St Gloriana.

This also gave MEXT an edge however, the St Gloriana members of this army knew the lay of the land.

"Romeo Foxtrot, requesting artillery support on these coordinates." Rumi spoke.

Suddenly a low growling was heard.

BOOM.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHHHHH! AAAA!".

The Napalm burned around Rumi as her Comrades were engulfed in the fire.

BANG BANG BANG

"ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER!". Tommy yelled.

Then, they attacked.

"HERE THEY COME!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"DIE CHARLIE!". Erwin yelled, laying suppressive fire.

Yukari raised her rifle and began firing.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"I GOT ONE!". She yelled.

More gunfire broke out.

"THEY'VE GOT A MACHINE GUN UP! KILL IT!". Klara growled.

THLOOP

BANG.

The struggle continued.

Saunders Embassy, main building.

"FIRING!".

BANG BANG.

Koume's mortar company began firing white phosphorus shells to break up the attack.

"Adjust firing to the left, you're falling a bit short." Andou radioed from the forest below.

"ROGER, ALL UNITS ADJUST ACOORDINGLY."

BANG BANG

"Perfect, keep hitting them." Andou spoke.

CRNCH.

"SHIT! HUMVEE!". Andou shouted as the armored vehicle crushed the fence.

"OPEN FIRE!".

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

"FUCK ME! THEY'RE HITTING US WITH EVERYTHING!". She shouted.

A mass armored assault smashed into the Freedom and Maginot positions.

Éclair stumbled in with her outfit, armed with anti tank weapons.

They began firing back.

Assam and air cavalry positions.

Inside the embassy, hundreds of non combatants were sheltered inside.

"WHY IS THE DAMN GATE LOCKED? OPEN IT!". Assam screamed.

Rosehip fumbled with the gate and a rush of students stormed inside, away from the chaos of fighting.

Assam had given the order for evacuation to the Saunders carrier. Even if MEXT was stopped here, the students, mostly first years were under risk of constant attack.

They were directed to the Embassy roof where they were packed into hueys.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!". Saemonza yelled, pulling evacuees inside.

The unconscious Oryou and several other wounded were packed inside.

"THERE IS NO MORE ROOM!". Saemonza reported.

Despite the panic of the evacuees, the huey pulled out and made a dash to the carrier.

The embassy was slowly falling.

The fighting was fierce. The Sandbag bunkers, towers and trenches turned the courtyard to a graveyard.

Flies festered over the dead.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"ARTILLERY! FALLBACK!". Tommy commanded as shells smashed into their positions.

They hastily packed up and fell back to the embassy staircase, where more fortifications awaited them.

Erwin was already there, covering the retreat.

"THEY'RE RIGHT ON US!". Yukari shouted while running and firing behind her.

Erwin raised her weapon and motioned for them to get down.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin and other defenders fired right into a mass of enemy infantry, slaughtering them.

"Let's go!". Klara grumbled, tumbling over the wall.

University troops advanced through shell holes and ditches as they moved in.

"Bravo zero niner, initiate Rolling Thunder." Kay spoke.

This was the most extreme order, any aircraft armed with any weapon, be it a huey loaded with infantry, that could make it, would be deployed and indiscriminately attack the area.

"ROGER. GET EVERYONE INSIDE."

Not to mention, rolling thunder included the use of Saunders's most powerful aircraft, the f4 phantom ll.

It was a new addition, purchased from various shoddy Middle Eastern countries.

It had an amazing record of even fighting off even more advanced aircraft such as f14 tomcats.

Kay wished to keep it as a last resort.

And this was the last resort.

"CHRRRCHHT. Tommy, move your unit inside, Rolling Thunder is inbound."

"Acknowledged."

"FALLBACK! FALLBACK!, ERWIN COVER US!".

Despite the others not knowing why the sudden order, they obeyed it.

"Why are we inside?!". Yukari asked.

"You'll see."

Soon, Andou and Éclair's group arrived in the lounge of the embassy, closest to the forest.

"Rolling Thunder! Kay has called in Rolling Thunder!". Andou yelled.

The roar of several dozen aircraft engines grew louder.

Twenty B29 superfortresses were the first to come.

Yukari gazed in amazement and shock.

The whistle of bombs filled the area.

KRUMP.

KRUMP.

KRUMP.

KRUMP.

The entire embassy shook as the entire area controlled by the invaders were flattened to the ground.

Every house and building.

Within minutes, Tsuji's invasion force was annihilated.

Then came the skyraiders.

They unleashed napalm into the ruins created by the B29s, the flames robbed any survivors of oxygen, ensuring asphyxiation if they weren't immolated.

Even if the Abrams tanks suffered no Armour penetration, they were turned into ovens from the heat.

Their crews cooked alive.

"God almighty…How can anyone be alive after this…." Pekoe gasped.

In the dock yard where the invaders supplied their force, phantoms flew above.

The sirens blared as the jets made their attack, deploying bombs, rockets and napalm.

At first, the Surface to air missiles seemed to launch, but they plummeted back below.

Under Kay's orders, radio jammer were installed, suppressing enemy air defenses.

Rumi, who'd been hospitalized after the napalm attack looked on as the aircraft destroyed everything except the medical ship and hospital.

BOOOM.

The first supply ship, carrying a cargo of ballistic missiles detonated.

Above, Caesar had filmed the destruction.

"Jesus Christ, if Charlie ain't dead I dunno what the hell she is." Tommy spoke.

Saemonza landed the huey and they disembarked.

Fires raged under the orange sun as the MEXT medical ship steamed off.

Mangled and charred corpses littered the area, some buried under rubble.

Victory was at a heavy cost. St Gloriana needed extreme rebuilding after the bombing, after all, it was the first time in 70 years B29 superfortresses bombed urban areas.

"Kay, an after action report." Tommy spoke.

MEXT: 1000 confirmed killed.

Unknown: 500-700

Saunders:600 KIA

700 wounded.

St Gloriana: 800 KIA

1000 wounded.

Infrastructure destroyed.

Freedom high & Maginot:

500 KIA

300 wounded.

Kuromorimine:

200 KIA

500 wounded.

Result: Coalition victory, MEXT retreat, destruction of St Gloriana.

Meanwhile, Yukari accompanied Erwin to visit Oryou.

"The doctor said she's unconscious, but it'll take a while before she's ready to be awoken." Yukari explained.

"Rest well." Erwin spoke tiredly.


	37. Beach Party

"HEY CHARLIE! YOU CAN CALL ME JOHN RAMBO!". Emi laughed.

She fired her bow and released the explosive tipped arrow into the hut.

With a bang, the hut caught fire and the guerillas stumbled out.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Maho hopped off her huey, one of several parked on the beach.

She finished the guerilla off with her ppsh 41,supplied by Pravda.

Maho still couldn't understand. Emi had talked them into invading a random beach for the sake of a party.

Of the commandos were the panther, and panzer lll commanders.

"Eat shit and die BC!". Emi continued laughing.

They began to set up for the party, surf boards, food and drinks.

"Ace of spades, Ace of hearts, Ten of clubs…". Emi mumbled, placing cards on the corpses.

"Heh, if only Kay and Anchovy were here, it'd make the party waaaaayyy better." A few commandos spoke.

Maho changed into a bathing suit and pulled out a surfboard, adorned with the logo of air cavalry.

"CHARLIE DON'T SURF!". Emi declared.

As Maho made her way to waves, she took in the environment.

The farther west in Bellwall, civilization grew rarer.

They had been fighting in this hell for a month, mostly in the jungles.

Snakes, disease and traps lurked within, the BC were crafty devils.

"You see any combat?". Emi questioned the pz lll commander, who was a new arrival.

"A little, on TV…". She smugly replied.

"Hmm, talking the talk…. But can you walk the walk?". Emi shot back.

"I wanna get into more combat, kill a couple of them Charlies, let me at em." The panther commander declared.

"Geshiko's so tough, she'd eat boogers outta a dead girl's nose, then ask for seconds." Emi laughed.

"You ain't been in the shit, ya don't know, it's hard to talk about, like on that BC stronghold in Freedom high." She continued.

"Na, you weren't been in combat yet." The pz lll commander answered.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE FOUR EYES! I was with the GIs, during the mountain combat." Emi ranted.

"Don't listen to any of her bullshit, sometimes she thinks SHE'S John Rambo.". The panther commander spoke.

"You know very little don't ya, you ain't got the stare, a commando gets it after she's been in combat too long." Emi rebutted.

Maho climbed back ashore, maybe surfing wasn't so easy as it looked, but hey, swimming was good exercise.

Above, Saunders Marine corps Hueys periodically flew by, to some combat zone.

Artillery hammered away in the distance, presumably in support.

"Cmon, let's get some food cooking, it's not everyday we get such a chance." Emi spoke.

Maho changed back and arrived to their little campsite.

"Music…. Ummmm….. Guys?". Emi asked.

"What?". They all replied.

"The only music we have is Panzerlied….".

Sure, Panzerlied was an amazing piece of music but listening to it a thousand times was a terrible idea.

"Not even Erika?".

"Nope."

"There might be something in the huey..". Maho spoke.

House of Rising Sun plays*

"There is a house in New Orleans…".

"I've gotten news from Koume in St Gloriana." Maho announced.

She proceeded to read aloud:

"Yesterday, an invasion of St Gloriana was repulsed by heavy airstrikes, and oh, that Russian, Klara and Kay's new second in command, guy called Tommy have been requested by Katyusha."

"I've also heard Asparagus is handing command over to Andou and coming over to our war against the BC.". She finished.

"On the other hand, we will move out in two day's time to destroy BC weapons caches…". Emi spoke.

"Hmph… Back in to the jungles.". They groaned.


	38. TOPGUN

"Now let me explain why I'm really here." Megumi drawled.

A small crowd, consisting of Erika, Miho, Darjeeling, and a couple of others gathered around Megumi's table in the cafeteria.

"I had planned a coup d'etat of sorts against Tsuji and his cronies and shit, after all, they raise arms against Saunders they fucking raise arms against me." She explained.

"Sadly, they found out and sent a death-squad after me, a few former students from Saunders and I fought, but they won.". She continued.

"And, this is why I'm here in this shit-hole.". She finished.

"Well… Now what..". Miho questioned.

"Well, I won't stay quiet.". Megumi flashed a devilish grin.

Erika took a look behind.

Megumi had the faint outline of a toothbrush shiv hidden in her pants.

After work, they regrouped for free period.

Erika returned to her cell, it had been 7 months since initial imprisonment.

Miho came rushing over.

"ERIKA! COME QUICKLY!".

They rushed over to Darjeeling's cell.

She found to poor girl weeping uncontrollably.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, what's happening.". Erika first questioned.

Miho picked up what appeared to be a positive pregnancy test.

Pravda, frontlines.

The snow was crunchy and white, as expected from the environment of a Russian themed school.

"Ah, we're here." Tommy spoke, the environment resembled city 17 from half life 2.

Katyusha had requested a fighter wing, an air cavalry division and Tommy and Klara from Kay.

They were packed in C130s and flown here.

"Klara sama, Tommy." Katyusha greeted.

They disembarked onto the airfield.

Just as they did, a mig 21 "Fishbed" came hurtling down.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA-".

BOOOOOOOM.

The aircraft crashed into the runway and turned into a flaming wreck.

"Bozhe moy!". Klara exclaimed.

"Oh God, that's another one." Katyusha sighed.

Fire fighting crews arrived to quell the flames.

"Our migs have been hammered by the University pilots." Katyusha explained.

"They've brought up f 14 tomcats, we've nailed a few, but they've nailed five of our migs for a single tomcat."

"That's why I've requested a fighter wing and an air cavalry division, Saunders has better pilots and equipment in terms of air power, our t72s and t64s are useless when they're constantly being attacked from the air." She spoke.

As they moved through the airfield, trenches and bunkers grew in intensity.

"Our attempts to retake the city have failed, they are simply dug in too heavily.". Katyusha continued.

True enough, MEXT had launched an amphibious assault across the semi frozen river and taken Pravda's imitation of Moscow, Kremlin and all.

"I've brought in Rosehip and the other two, and Saemonza." Katyusha spoke.

Saunders had powerful aircraft at their disposal, hueys, f4 phantom fighter jets, a1 skyraiders and strategic Bomber aircraft.

Pravda had the best tanks, complementing Saunders.

This would be a long fight.

They entered a hangar where the aircraft were stationed.

Ten United States made f4 phantom supersonic jet aircraft awaited.

In a corner, Saemonza and Nonna were spotted hunched over a table.

They were dressed respectively in American and Soviet 1960s pilot outfits.

"Katyusha sama." Nonna greeted.

"Nonna!". Katyusha ran over.

Nonna hugged her and placed her on her shoulders.

"We've taken a look at what we've got." Saemonza announced.

"Allow me to introduce operation TOPGUN."

"Operation TOPGUN is gonna be our little air campaign against MEXT, it isn't gonna be cake walk." Saemonza explained.

"We have to engage direct combat against the more advanced f14 tomcats with our mig 21s and f4 Phantoms. Furthermore, enemy Surface to Air Missiles are gonna give us hell." She finished.

"First order of business is to deploy SAM Hunter killer teams." Nonna spoke.

"We will equip our available aircraft with heat flares and radar detection equipment, one plane acts bait, two more kill the launching platform."

"The call sign for this mission will be firebird." Saemonza declared.

They began to prepare for the mission.

Tommy and Klara were assigned to their own f4 phantom, firebird 2, equipped with a 20mm Vulcan rotary cannon gunpod for enemy aircraft and bombs for the attack.

Nonna was deployed in a mig 21, fire bird 3.

Saemonza and Katyusha acted as the second phantom, firebird 1.

Nonna maneuvered the mig 21 in a diving position, doing strafing runs with the aircraft's 30mm cannon.

She was executing these attacks in order to attract enemy anti air defenses.

Nonna's control panel began beeping crazily.

Meanwhile, in Saemonza and Katyusha's phantom.

"This is Nonna, reporting Surface to air missile and possible ground fire, hard to confirm."

"RECEIVED." Katyusha replied.

"I don't know where the aa is at! We can't kill em if we can't see em." Saemonza yelled.

Katyusha fired an anti radiation missile, designed to track radar signatures.

The missile hurled into a snowy forest ahead and detonated.

"TARGET SPOTTED, TARGET SPOTTED." Tommy radioed from his plane.

"FIRE BIRDS 2 AND 1 COMMENCE ATTACK RUN.".

Klara pulled the aircraft into a steep high speed dive, thundering down from the clouds.

Tommy looked through the bombsight and released.

At the exact moment, Klara pulled up, skimming the trees.

Massive explosions were left in their wake as they flew above.

The second phantom began its attack run, firing rockets into the trees below.

They regrouped and made a dash back to base.

Nonna twisted and turned to evade the deadly missile.

BOOOM.

The mig 21 shook as the missile detonated, just inches away as radar guidance was destroyed.

Nonna scampered to the airfield in her damaged aircraft.

"Preparing for landing!". Klara yelled.

Landing gear was deployed as the aircraft touched down and deployed a parachute to slow the landing.

It was taxied off and Klara and Tommy exited the vehicle.

The second phantom landed without issue, Katyusha and Saemonza hopped out.

Nonna on the other hand, had a completely different approach.

The mig hit onto the runway, smoking.

The parachute deployed and slowed the aircraft down.

She tumbled out on fire.

FWASSSH

"Ai yah! You alright?". A familiar voice spoke.

"Urmmmnn…. Jacqueline?!". Nonna grumbled.

She put down the fire extinguisher and gave outaa hand and pulled her up.

Saunders Embassy, St Gloriana.

Heavy rebuilding was undergoing in St Gloriana, meaning the war strategy had to be adapted.

"With the annihilation of the invading force of St Gloriana, there are practically no armies Tsuji has left in this sector." Kay declared, "They only have armies against Pravda."

"However, we cannot launch an amphibious assault directly on University territory simply because we have no ships or ports left intact." Kay continued.

"Where should we launch our next moves?".

Assam, commander of St Gloriana forces was first to speak.

"We should move our operations to Freedom Indochina, where we can launch more attacks.".

The second speaker was Koume, unofficial commander of Kuromorimine.

"We can reinforce our troops in Bellwall and launch our attacks from there, Bellwall directly has a border with Selection University."

"I agree with Koume." Andou and Éclair agreed.

It was settled, once Katyusha sent her borrowed troops back, they would commence a massive ground offensive.

Rosehip's air cavalry division arrived, with Rukuriri and Orange Pekoe.

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!". Rosehip proceeded to run circles around an unamused Klara.

This time, a ground assault would accompany an air attack.

T 72 and t64 main battle tanks, led by Jacqueline moved towards the frontlines.

"Cmon! We got a war to win!". Rukuriri called from the pilot's seat.

Pekoe and Rosehip made their way to the huey, they took the left and right door gunner positions.

In the air, the jet aircraft began operating In close air support.

FWASSSH FWASSSH FWASSSH

Nonna made a run on a bunker.

She flew high above to dodge returning anti aircraft fire.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Pravda infantry were sent into the rubble to mop up any survivors.

They were armed with type 56 ak47, a Chinese made copy.

"Grenade!". Alina alerted as she hurled the explosive into the bunker.

It detonated with a pop as they advanced, and sprayed their weapons inside.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

They crossed the road and prepared to cross the bridge.

The t72s came in with heavy fire support.

Above, two f4 phantom fighter jets scoured the skies, armed with AIM-9 sidewinders and gunpods.

"FIRE BIRD ONE, SKIES ARE CLEAR, I REPEAT SKIES ARE CLEAR."

"COPY THAT."

Suddenly, a blip was detected on the radar.

FWASSSH

"SHIT! MISSILE INBOUND!".

The two phantoms took evasive maneuvers as two f14 tomcats entered the battlefield.

More phantoms and migs joined the growing battle, along with tomcats on the opposition.

The phantoms retaliated with their gating guns.

Tommy held down the trigger as Klara twisted and turned the aircraft, trying to follow the tomcat.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few sparks burst from the tomcat's right wing as it turned left.

Klara maneuvered to follow.

"I'VE GOT A LOCK!". Tommy alerted.

He fired a sidewinder missile.

FWASSSH

BANG.

"BOGEY DOWN!".

The tomcat began smoking, causing its pilots to eject from the wreck.

Klara flew the phantom into a dive, hitting Mach speed.

"TARGET SPOTTED, 2 O CLOCK LOW." Katyusha announced.

An f14 tomcat gave chase to a second phantom.

FWAAAASH

BANG.

The Phantom burst aflame and plummeted below as the pilots ejected from their seat.

Saemonza dived down in a turn.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

20mm tracers grazed the enemy aircraft.

The f14 tomcat proceeded to perform evasive maneuvers, performing steep climbs and sharp dives.

To keep pace, the two pilots would be forced to take high amounts of G force, fortunately their pilot suits kept the blood in their head.

The tomcat rolled over and attempted to get on the rear of the phantom.

Saemonza pulled up, threw out her airbrakes and tried to force the tomcat to overshoot.

The tomcat crew anticipated and did the same, both aircraft were flying vertically.

Fortunately, the phantom had a higher thrust to weight ratio, causing the tomcat to force itself down earlier.

Throwing themselves into a dive, the tomcat folded its swing wings and an air cloud formed behind it, almost a sonic boom.

The phantom was slower, but not by much, it kept pace with the more advanced foe.

Both aircraft shook from the extreme speed.

The tomcat pulled into a climb and dashed to the clouds, phantom in chase.

The tomcat began to dive once more, suddenly, another tomcat entered the skirmish.

Saemonza slowed and tightly turned the aircraft as a missile overshot its intended target.

The second tomcat over shot as well, giving Katyusha an opening.

"LOCKED ON!".

FWASSSH

BANG!

The tomcat detonated as the sidewinder hit.

Saemonza turned her attention back to the first tomcat and continued pursuit.

Katyusha fired another missile.

FWASSSH

The sidewinder could not keep up with the enemy.

Suddenly, a Pravda mig 21 ambushed the tomcat with a front pass.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The tomcat was riddled with cannon shots.

The tomcat wheeled over and dived into the ground.

Nonna looked below as the f4 phantom broke off from the burning wreck she created, another kill.

"Steady.. Steady..".

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Klara pulled up from below the wrecked tomcat, low on sidewinders, their 20mm gating gun must do.

Bellwall, Coalition invasion force.

As Saunders involvement escalated in Bellwall, more and more weaponry was brought in.

"WHOA-HO-HO!". Emi exclaimed.

An m16a2 assault rifle with a mounted m203 under barrel grenade launcher, the ultimate commando weapon.

After the destruction of the ammo caches, the commandos were assigned to destroy several outposts and pave the way for massive offensives pushing northward.

She placed down her submachine gun and picked up the assault weapon, sliding the 30 round magazine inside, followed by a grenade round.

Bellwall had officially declared war, causing a massive surge in guerilla forces.

They frequently launched ambushes, attempting to storm Coalition defenses.

This time, the commandos were to clear the area of BC and Bellwall troops, killing as much as possible.

They gathered their equipment and made their way to the hueys.

Skies above Pravda.

The third air battle was beginning.

This was the final push, ground forces had stormed key enemy defenses, the last being the city Hospital.

Heavy air support was required, the phantoms took to the skies again.

"REQUESTING NAPALM ON THESE COORDINATES DESU WA.". Rosehip radioed.

"HAPPY TO COMPLY, CLEAR THE AREA.". Tommy replied.

The roar of jet engines screamed from above.

Tommy released payload.

BOOOOOOOOM.

A wave of fire drowned the hospital.

However, their actions were not unnoticed.

"BOGEY! BOGEY! 7 O CLOCK HIGH!". Tommy yelled.

Two tomcats dived down, in an ambush attempt.

The tomcats deployed their own missiles, forcing evasive maneuvers.

FWASSSH BANG.

"EJECT! EJECT!".

The pilots ejected as their aircraft spiraled to the ground.

Saemonza and Katyusha's phantom.

They were currently in a flight of 13 mig 21s and 10 f4 phantoms.

"STATUS REPORT, ALL CLEAR." Nonna reported.

The all gave reports, all clear.

Katyusha looked around in the cockpit as the clouds thinned out.

"HOLY SHIT! BANDITS SIGHTED, 10.. 20.. MAYBE MORE!".

The aircraft began to dive immediately.

They had stumbled on the MEXT fleet of aircraft.

This was a last ditch attempt by Tsuji's forces to regain air superiority.

A massive air engagement began.

Missiles were launched, gunfire was traded.

"FIRING!".

The tomcat performed a swift turn and defeated the missile lock.

This went on until Saemonza's and Katyusha's aircraft had only two sidewinders left.

They turned the phantom to perform a head on pass with the enemy.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The phantom was riddled with holes and smoking, but the f14 tomcat was off worse, diving towards the ground.

The ejected seats drifted to the ground as Tommy and Klara hopped onto the frozen ground.

They drew m1911s as their Thompsons were left back at base.

"Chyort…. It's cold.." Klara muttered.

"We gotta make a run to friendly forces." Tommy instructed.

They trudged through snow, corpses, debris and blood from combat.

CRACK.

Enemy infantry began firing at them.

The downed pilots fired back to limited effect.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Hey, look… Air cav..". Tommy spoke, squinting through the snow as an olive drab helicopter arrived.

Nonna, mig 21.

Nonna was furious.

She wanted every MEXT pilot to suffer.

No one attacks Katyusha.

She flew as if the devil had possessed her, firing at every angle.

She seemed invincible, her kill tally was seven enemy aircraft.

FWASSSH

The missile flew fast and true, the tomcat detonated in a fireball.

Eight kills.

"BANDIT! BANDIT ON YOUR SIX!".

Nonna turned wildly to evade enemy attacks, 20mm Vulcan gunfire smashed her cockpit.

They had dived to the treetops, too close for air to air missiles to be effective.

She began sweating as a warm sticky feeling covered her left leg.

Nonna struggled to maintain consciousness as the tomcat lined for another shot.

By now, the mig was losing air speed.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The skies were relatively clear, both sides had taken extreme losses.

But Saemonza's f4 phantom and seven phantoms and two migs remained.

And so, Katyusha had riddled the bandit with lead.

They looked on as the last tomcats withdrew.

On the ground, the final push was in full swing.

PANG!

The mighty T72 demolished the guard tower as the hospital wall was stormed.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!".

BOOOM.

Jacqueline moved through the remains of the gate, ripping rifle fire through.

The tank followed as they secured the exterior of the building.

Air cavalry on the other hand, had already been laying siege to the tents and occupied staff buildings.

"MG NEST, IN THOSE SHRUBS!". Orange Pekoe directed.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Rukuriri sprayed the area with gunfire.

Tommy fired his borrowed M16 into the security station, where enemies had turned into a garrison.

Due to its lack of Armour, rifle fire had no issue punching through.

"I NEED MORE AMMO!". Klara yelled, prompting Tommy to toss her a spare magazine.

"LET'S PUSH!". Rosehip boomed, singlehandedly storming the station.

She lobbed in a few grenades.

"CMON COMRADE! WE ARE AT THE GATES OF GLORY!". Alina yelled.

Jacqueline moved on from the wounded laying on the roof waiting for huey evacuation as they made their way to the flag.

Several MEXT defenders held the position.

Gunfire was shot.

CRACK

"AAAAH!". Alina yelped.

Jacqueline tossed explosives into the enemy gunfire as she tended to Alina.

"Mei shi! It's all right." Jacqueline spoke gently.

She calmed Alina down and located the source of the wound.

"WE HAVE A SERIOUS GSW!". Jacqueline yelled.

A huey lumbered over and they were brought aboard, where they would be taken to the airbase.

Jacqueline moved and set the Selection University flag on fire.

VICTORY IS OURS.


	39. Home by Christmas

The dark sky was filled with orange.

Agent Orange.

Yukari moved up to the camp, with a tank platoon and a strike force, she was one of dozens of infantry taking part in the assault.

Kay had authorized the use of the chemical in order to turn a lush jungle, perfect for ambushes into a flat open terrain, more suitable for blitzkrieg style warfare.

Hueys and air cavalry flew above dispensing agent orange.

"You know Odd ball, it's almost 2020.". Kay spoke.

"I'm sick of this damn war too, but the only thing that keeps my will to fight is our friends." Yukari answered.

"I just hope my promise will work out.". Kay continued.

The previous day, Kay had pledged to Saunders that she would have all Saunders troops home by Christmas.

It was a bold decision, the University, BC and Bellwall forces were not going to be easy to defeat despite many setbacks suffered by them.

And so began the Home by Christmas campaign.

To solidify her claim, she had also announced and made the decision to withdraw the Marine Corps by the end of the week.

This had a multitude of effects, the Saunders army would fight the rest of the war for Saunders and non Saunders soldiers in the Marines, such as Anzio students would be transferred to the army.

Furthermore, the announcement made morale soar and gave the marines a more aggressive fighting spirit, one never seen before.

The decision was also a logical one, in the beginning of the war, the marines were supplied with better equipment than the Army, which had now surpassed the marines with the introduction of F4 phantoms, given to the Army.

The skyraiders, hueys, and ac130s would be given to Freedom and Maginot which desperately required them.

Home by Christmas was a three pronged attack, the Kuromorimine forces would attack northward into Bellwall, the French modeled schools would do the same in the east and Saunders had center using a combined marine corps and army assault, with St Gloriana as a supporting force.

They were to storm through the jungle in early morning, overrun the initial bunkers and capture the airfield, then push across the Rice paddies and reach the DMZ, the border between Bellwall and Selection University.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! WEAPONS CHECK!". Kay boomed.

Tommy and Klara emerged from their tent quickly after, Katyusha had given back the borrowed units as promised.

They had retrieved their weapons, Klara, a flamethrower and Tommy his well, Tommy gun.

They marshaled in a staging ground.

Since this was effectively the last action the marines would see, they played the marines' anthem.

"In the halls of our embassy, to the shores of BeeeCeee…".

"We fight our school's battles in the air or land and sea…".

"First to fight for right and freedom".

"And to keep our honour clean.".

"We are proud to claim the title.".

"Of Saunders school marines..".

"ALRIGHT! LET'S MOVE OUT!". Tommy yelled.

They advanced into the trees, creating a thick canopy of foliage.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The bunker ahead began firing.

BANG.

It was rapidly dispatched by Pepperoni.

Yukari stormed the trenches, hurling explosives and firing away.

She flipped her fire selector to full auto and sprayed away.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Arrghhhh!". A guerilla collapsed dead.

Yukari continued her attack, tumbling over the trench and firing over the side.

Erwin and the others moved in, rapidly seizing the trench line.

"EAT SHIT BC!". Caesar yelled.

Naomi, radio on back, arrived with Kay.

The guerillas were cleared out.

"Alright, now we're going to the jungles, then the airfield." Tommy spoke.

They advanced along the roads cutting to the airfield through the trees, wrecked and abandoned vehicles were left on the road, once a convoy.

"Aw fucking hell, can't see shit.". Erwin groaned.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!". Kay yelled.

"AAH! I'VE BEEN HIT!". Naomi yelled.

Several GIs were hit wounded or worse.

"Here!". Yukari yelled, stripping off her tiger stripe jacket using it as a makeshift bandage.

She pulled off her equipment pouches and put them on her tiger stripe shirt and began firing.

FWASSSH

Liquid Napalm was fired into the trees, hitting some guerillas and illuminating the environment.

Erwin was already rattling away with her machine gun.

"BRAVO ZERO NINER, REQUESTING NAPALM, BURN EM FOR ME.". Kay spoke into Naomi's radio.

"ACKNOWLEDGED, NAPALM INBOUND.".

Helmet Chan flew the lumbering skyraider, and unleashed the two canisters.

BOOM.

Soon, Saunders firepower overwhelmed the enemy.

"We need a medic over here!". Erwin waved.

Naomi was propped up and treated as others were carried back to base in trucks.

They trudged on, to the inevitable second encounter.

"GI! YOUR SCHOOL HAS ABANDONED YOU! THEY HAVE ORDERED YOU TO DIE, GI! DO NOT TRUST THEM."

"DEFECT GI! IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE A SINKING SHIP."

"Goddamnit! Destroy those infernal speakers!". Kay growled.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"ENGAGE! ENGAGE!".

They all began firing.

"TUNNEL OVER THERE!". A GI shouted.

Yukari hurled grenades over, eliminating the threat.

"CMON! KEEP MOVING! THEY'RE FALLING BACK!". Erwin yelled, running ahead while spraying machine gun fire.

The marines and army troops dashed out of the jungle in a bid to swarm the enemy airfield.

Charging across the runway, Kay ordered fire support.

"ROGER, NAPALM INBOUND."

The aircraft deployed its payload.

"OH SHIT! GET BACK!".

BOOM.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHH!".

"GET A DOC OVER HERE! FRIENDLY FIRE!".

Pepperoni screamed in pain as air evacuation was called in.

Nonetheless, by early morning, the airfield was theirs.

"Hmph… We have taken the airfield with relative ease." Caesar spoke to Erwin.

"True, but this afternoon our battle will continue.". Erwin replied.

"Welcome to the ricefields motherfucker.".

The sun shone high in the sky as the GIs engaged the guerillas in the rice paddies.

The last objective was an old fort, despite its crumbling walls and deteriorating structure, it was a formidable defense.

And a perfect base of operations to attack the DMZ.

"COME ON! LET'S GET THESE BASTARDS!". Erwin yelled, sloshing through the rice paddy and spraying gunfire.

Gunfire was shot by an unseen enemy, hiding in bushes, mud, behind rock crevices and more.

Yukari blindly fired into where the muzzle flashes were emitted, scoring a few possible hits.

She began to perform a flanking maneuver.

However, Yukari heard a bit of rustling.

An outline appeared in front of her.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

The guerilla had wandered in front of her by accident.

"Damn…". Yukari thought.

She tossed a grenade into the fort's battlements and entered one of the many breaches blown into the wall.

Several GIs followed behind the path Yukari paved, pouring into the opening.

"ARRGGHH!".

"SHIT! WE HAVE A SOLDIER DOWN!". Yukari yelled.

She dragged the wounded GI to cover as others tended to her.

Yukari flipped her rifle to full auto and broke out a fresh magazine, snapping off the plastic wrapping.

She drove into the trenches, which some parts went below ground.

Yukari snaked her way through the cramped confines, and came upon a foxhole.

A burst of gunfire put the unsuspecting occupant down.

Meanwhile, Erwin was running fast as she could despite her heavy m60 machine gun.

CRACK CRACK

She dove down to a prone position and deployed her weapon.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

A faint mist of red spat out from a bush.

Kay and Naomi weren't far behind, with all forms of fire support on cool down, they acted as regular infantry.

"CMON LADIES! LET'S WIN THIS WAR!".

Several marines and army soldiers fixed bayonets and charged.

Erwin sprayed the area with gunfire to keep the foe pinned.

There was no time for aiming, Kay blasted a guerilla from the hip, while Naomi kept the enemy at a distance.

A marine crept along the advance.

PANG!

"CMON MAN! SHE WAS ABOUT TO GO HOME!". Naomi cried.

She waved her weapon over the top and blind fired.

Caesar, meanwhile, tossed a white phosphorus grenade into the tunnel.

BANG!

"ARRGGHH! ARRRHH!".

She picked off the rest with her carbine, a job well done.

The Fort was now theirs.

The current mission was to reinforce and supply the newly acquired base for sustained operations.

As expected, St Gloriana forces arrived in hueys.

However, a special crew arrived as well.

"Umm… Guderian… Is that?".

"Aw fuck me..".

None other than Taiga Ou, the reporter of Ooarai.

"She looks like the spitting image of Private Joker from full metal jacket." Yukari remarked.

With her glasses, M1 helmet, peace symbol and combat vest, she look like none other than Private Joker.

"Alright ladies! This film crew here would like to host some interviews about the war in Bellwall!". Assam announced.

Interview, Sergeant Riko Matsumoto.

"Well, like you see, it's a major base, before they roll in the artillery and other equipment they send us in to clear em out. Make sure there are no guerillas waiting to sabotage us, pretty much blow the place to hell."

Interviews, Gunnery Sgt. Kay.

"When we're in Bellwall, we're in a war, there's the enemy, we kill em.".

Interviews, Private First Class Takako Suzuki.

"Well, what can I say? We're the best, when we can't get air cav in, we're called up, we mean mothers of killing.".

Interviews, Staff Sergeant Thomas Rogers.

"Do I think Saunders belongs in Bellwall? Well, I know I belong in Bellwall, and that's all I have to say about that.".

Interviews, Sergeant Klara Novikov.

"Well, can I quote Katyusha? I will not send Pravda girls to a job Freedom oughtta be doing themselves."

Interviews, Corporal Yukari Akiyama.

"I personally think they don't wanna give up, sorta like giving freedom to these Bellwall bastards, and they refuse! Dumb bitches.".

Interviews, Sergeant Naomi

"Well, our relationship with our allies is a little strained, especially with Freedom and Asparagus, but they are excellent soldiers."

Klara speaking*

"We're getting killed for the sake of this damn school and they don't even appreciate it! Can you believe it!".

Caesar speaking*

"Well, truth be told, I'm just here to take photos, but I'll kill a few bastards if the shit gets too thick."

Tommy speaking*

What do I think of Saunders involvement in the war? I think we should win."

Kay speaking*

"I hate Bellwall, there ain't a single fast food restaurant near! Something ain't right".

Erwin speaking*

"If we start bombing University territories, we can get them to give up faster, I mean I ain't complaining about our progress."

Yukari speaking*

"Well I wanted to see Bellwall, one of the oldest schools. I wanted to meet the interesting and stimulating students of an ancient school, and kill them! I wanted to be the first kid on the block with a confirmed kill."


	40. Freedomization

Three years.

Freedom high had been fighting for three years..

The first year was the initial engagements against the BC, finishing with the fall of Saigon.

The Saunders intervention began on the second year, liberating captured forces and a substantial increase in army size.

Although it was only the second year for their allies, Freedom had suffered greatly.

With only their bases in their replica of Indochina and Algiers, they were exiled from their school.

Maginot now made up the majority of new enlistments.

Nonetheless, they currently had the largest amount of Coalition forces in the area.

When the news that the Marines were withdrawing, it was met with dismay by Freedom and Maginot.

In response, Kay had began the Freedomization program, an effort to limit the amount of Saunders and St Gloriana forces (volunteers included) while increasing the combat capabilities of Maginot and the post split Freedom high, to completely replace Saunders and St Gloriana troops.

In contrast to the Kuromorimine and Saunders battles in the west and center, Freedom/Maginot forces faced far less resistance.

Their operations base was a rubber plantation, its processing plant was a perfect area for helicopters, artillery and more.

Andou looked at her M16 rifle, a far cry from her humble M1 garand she began with.

Freedom/Maginot forces had completely replaced their weapons with Saunders provided M60s, m16s, grenade launchers and more.

Airpower was also expanded, hueys were readily available, along with a1 skyraider aircraft, they no longer had to rely on Saunders for air support.

Their mission was to cross the DMZ (Demilitarized Zone) with the Marines and into Selection University.

It was no easy task, they would move in through convoys and helicopters and commence their attack, first through Bellwall defenses and their more experienced BC counterparts and attack the even more heavily armed University forces.

"ATTENTION!". Asparagus yelled.

Éclair, Andou were amongst the gathering soldiers.

Ahead stood a group of marines, among them were Erwin, Tommy and Yukari and Klara, serving as advisors to Freedom/Maginot.

"Ladies! Today we are given a daunting task, one never attempted by any other force!". Asparagus boomed.

"We will fight all three enemy schools, BC, Bellwall and Selection University at the same time!".

"With our overhaul, we have the most combat power we have achieved.".

"Godspeed, our victory here will bring this war to a quicker end!".

A cheer was raised amongst the ranks, but primarily by the newer recruits, who had not seen the horrors of war to the full extent.

"MOVE OUT!". Asparagus declared.

A convoy of M113 armored personnel carriers and m60 Patton tanks ferried the troop to the battleground.

After the battles in Kuromorimine, their own school and St Gloriana, Freedom/Maginot relied on Saunders to replace losses, resulting in completely using American designed equipment.

The main force of marines was already there.

"WE'VE ARRIVED! LET'S DISMOUNT!". Tommy yelled.

They arrived at the bottom of the hill, where the DMZ was above.

"Woah…". Éclair remarked, loading her M16.

The earth was riddled with craters, scorched black from Napalm usage.

"We've been hitting them for a couple hours, but they aren't gonna budge.". A marine reported.

"We've brought in reinforcements, let's try again.". Tommy replied.

The Marines and Freedom/Maginot soldiers advanced up the hill, slowly but steadily.

"Throw smokes!". Éclair commanded.

Smoke grenades were deployed to mask their attack.

CRACK CRACK

A concrete bunker began firing at them.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! RETURN FIRE!". Andou yelled.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

A M113 began firing its 50 caliber in retaliation as it rolled up.

"BRAVO ZERO NINER, REQUESTING NAPALM ON THIS LOCATION, BURN EM FOR ME WILL YA?". Tommy radioed.

"HAPPY TO COMPLY! CLEAR THE AREA.".

A skyraider swooped down low, and released the bombs.

The liquid nature allowed it to flow into cracks and crevices, meaning being underground was no protection.

"ALL UNITS! MOVE IN!". Asparagus ordered.

The soldiers seized the moment and advanced, hopping into tunnels and trenches.

Andou leaned into the tunnel.

CRACK CRACK CRACK she proceeded to fire into the area.

The distinctive sound of bullets striking flesh became audible, the tunnel was clear.

"Watch for traps.". Éclair advised.

Andou kept her eyes peeled, booby traps were the worst.

THWACK

"AAAHAH!".

A wooden board lined with spikes flung from the ground, nailing an unsuspecting Freedom recruit.

The tunnel intertwined with parts of an above ground dug out, dried out and cleaned by the defenders.

Sleeping cots, bamboo supports and ammo stores lined the walls.

"I see light!". Éclair reported ahead.

They moved out to the trenches, lined with bamboo and had bamboo duck boards laid over.

Even an entrenched tool embedded into a sandbag , but something told her to not touch it.

"This… seems familiar, like I had been in a similar situation before…". Andou remarked.

They broke out and began engaging the defenders.

Above, the Marines were directly attacking the defenses.

They stood above the trench, boxing in BC and Bellwall guerillas and annihilated then with gunfire.

"NO! DON'T GO THERE-".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"ARGHHH!".

"Typical FNGs, getting themselves killed.". Andou sighed.

She stuck her rifle around the corner without exposing herself.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Andou dumped her magazine, clearing the way for éclair.

The first line was obliterated, now they had to cross over to the MEXT backed selection university.

"Air support has arrived.". Asparagus remarked.

Freedom hueys armed with machine guns and rockets bombarded enemy positions.

Saunders Marine Corps.

Tommy rushed over to their designated huey.

Freedom/Maginot would handle the main assault while the Marines would be rapidly transported and deployed around the battlefield through helicopters.

"Hopefully our attack should go unnoticed, the University soldiers should have all their attention on the Freedom guys.". Erwin spoke.

At this point, Bellwall and BC were on their hind legs, the only other form of resistance other than the border defenses were the occasional uprisings and attacks on Saunders buildings, quickly repelled by heavy firepower.

"I need to speak with Kay later, we need a puppet commander for Bellwall.". Tommy spoke.

Bellwall's commander, Emi Nakasuga had been executed by Chifuyu Doi a delinquent leader who rapidly seized power.

After the Saunders intervention, she was exiled deep into the jungles, in fact, rumors were circulation that the KMM commandos were being deployed on a mission involving her.

"Anyway, Kay is planning to make someone called Neko Yamamori a puppet for the Coalition.". Tommy finished.

"Hey, we're almost at the landing site.". Klara reported.

Katyusha sent her a gift after their piloting action in Pravda, a Pravda advisor uniform.

It was a pair of army fatigues with 'sunshine rays' camouflage pattern.

"Cmon, we got Charlies to burn.". Tommy smiled to Klara.

The hueys landed and squads of marines disembarked.

"REQUESTING FIRE MISSION ON THESE COORDINATES.". Asparagus radioed from her M113 apc.

"ROGER, ARTILLERY INBOUND, TAKE COVER.".

KRUMP KRUMP KRUMP

They moved in as the artillery dwindled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Instantly, enemy fire began.

"TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER FIRE!".

FWASSSH

A M113 detonated from a rpg hit.

Andou and Éclair made their way into the University held position.

Situated on a hill, the enemy border defense was surrounded with walls and bunkers, rapidly crumbling from artillery.

Meanwhile, the Marines were having an easier time.

Yukari began firing away at the panicking enemy, hurriedly rushing to meet the surprise attack.

Although she was loader, her gunnery skills made her deadly with a rifle.

"MG! MG OVER THERE!". Tommy alerted.

"TOO FAR! MY FLAMETHROWER CANNOT REACH!". Klara replied.

CRACK CRACK

Yukari watched as the muzzle flashes ended.

Immediately, Klara and Tommy pushed Up with several marines.

Erwin tried to follow with Yukari however…

CRACK CRACK

"WHERE WAS THAT?". Erwin yelled.

"THEY'VE CALLED IN BACK UP!". A marine yelled as she fired at the approaching enemy.

Yukari and Erwin braced themselves.

"AHAHAHHAHH!".

Klara released the trigger and moved to her next victim.

Tommy rushed a bunker, hip firing his thompson, he brought the first enemy down.

Entering the bunker, he cut down another and brought his side arm out to finish the last for his submachine gun was out of ammunition.

CRACK

BANG BANG

"Stupid Charlie….". Tommy grumbled through gritted teeth as he bandaged his wound.

THWACK THWACK

Andou ducked behind a burnt out log, scorched black from Napalm.

She proceeded to return fire as more reinforcements arrived.

A huey gunship flew above, showering the enemy with gunfire.

FWASSSH BANG!

"SHIT! RPG! TAKE IT OUT!". Éclair yelled.

Andou sprayed the wall with gunfire, hearing a meaty THWACK as the bullets penetrated.

She reloaded and tossed a grenade as Éclair pulled up.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Andou looked in horror as a defender charged Éclair as she ran out of ammo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Andou panic fired in response.

"Merci Beacoup!". Éclair yelled.

"But can you also gimme more ammo? I'm out!".

Andou tossed Éclair a spare M16 magazine.

Slowly but surely, the border base was taken over.

Convoys rolled up through no man's land, ferrying Saunders army personnel.

"You know, why are we specifically attacking THIS base?". Yukari questioned as the battle ended.

"Because, this base…". Tommy spoke.

"Is the closest point to Camp H.".


	41. Rising Storm

Military Assistance and Command, Bellwall, Studies Observation Group.

MACB SOG.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BELLWALL!". The radio boomed.

"This is not a test, THIS IS ROCK AND ROLL! FROM THE DELTA TO THE DMZ!".

"SAUNDERS FORCES BELLWALL NETWORK, THAT'S SFBN FOR YALL!".

Emi got herself equipped.

"We will now play The Rolling Stone's Paint it Black.".

Currently, the commandos were stationed at the Saunders occupied Fort as a jumping off point against Bellwall and BC forces.

As part of the Freedomization program, the commandos were reorganized into Military Assistance and Command, Bellwall Studies and Observation Group, MACB SOG.

The new unit also included Freedom/Maginot, Saunders, and St Gloriana recruits.

The Saunders Intelligence Agency had handed over all Black Operations to MACB SOG which was a more army based compared to the spies and assassins of the SIA.

In effect, MACB SOG had greater offensive capabilities than the SIA.

"Humph….More charlies to kill.". Emi grumbled, slinging her M16 with grenade launcher over her shoulder.

A airfield had been constructed, at rapid pace, sacrificing quality for speed.

FWWWWWWAAAAASSSHHHHHH.

A F4 phantom took off, its powerful engines hurtling as it flew higher, towards the Selection University.

All around, marines were loaded into hueys and C130 transports bound for the Saunders carrier.

As Kay promised, the Marines were sent home.

Emi walked into a bunker created out of sandbags and a tarp.

"Commander!" The panther commander greeted Emi.

There was also a major rearmament program that came with MACB SOG.

AK 47s were replaced with XM177E1 submachine guns.

Better known as the Colt Commando submachine gun, it was a miniature M16, even smaller than the M4 carbine which evolved from it.

It was so small, it was called a submachine gun despite it firing the same M16 bullets.

Since it had the size of a submachine gun, accuracy and firepower of a full sized M16, it was an excellent commando weapon, its only drawbacks being it could only use 20 round magazines compared to 30 rounds by the M16s wielded by the regular army.

Lastly, it had a suppressor built onto it that caused the firing sound of the submachine gun to resemble the sound of an AK 47.

And it was this weapon the other commandos wielded.

"You've been briefed by Kay?". Emi asked.

"Yeah, and she's also sending some of her guys.". The other replied.

Emi entered the below ground part of the bunker, and saw Assam, Pekoe, Rosehip, Rukuriri, Saemonza, Helmet Chan, Maho, Caesar, Pepperoni, Koume and the rest of the commandos.

"You've arrived,". Maho greeted with Koume by her side.

Their attack began.

They marshaled out to the airfield, armed to the teeth.

Their objective was to raid an outpost where Chifyu Doi, Tsuji backed leader of Bellwall, and kill her.

MACB SOG would arrive in hueys with Maho and Naomi as pilots, escorted by a F4 phantom and Skyraider, the former crewed by Helmet Chan and Saemonza while the latter had Rukuriri at the controls.

"We are a bit lacking in a machine gun.". Assam spoke.

"HEY WAIT!".

Erwin ran up.

"I was told you need a machine gunner."

"I'm wiggin out, man.". Emi mumbled as they flew.

There were five hueys, all gunship but only two held the infantry, the others were solely for fire support.

Of course, there was the skyraider and phantom for strika purposes.

"I see you've got a new gun!". Erwin yelled.

"Yeah! The girls at the armoury gave me this here M14! My carbine didn't have enough firepower". Caesar replied.

"Why didn't they give you a M16?". Erwin asked.

"This M14 is one of the rarer ones, its got full auto! And I'm apparently the only guy able to handle the recoil.". Caesar answered.

The flight followed a river, deeper into the jungle.

"WE'RE NEARING THE ATTACK ZONE, ASSUMING ATTACK FORMATION.". Maho radioed.

"COPY THAT, WEAPONS READY.". Naomi radioed back.

FWASSSH FWASSSH FWASSSH

BOOM BOOM.

The wooden bridge crossing the river was destroyed, taking several weapon emplacements with their gunners along with it.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"TAKING HEAVY MG FIRE! WHERE IS IT?". Maho radioed.

"I'VE SPOTTED IT! IT'S CONCEALED IN A HUT, ENGAGI-ARGGGGHHHH!". A huey replied.

"CHOPPER DOWN! CHOPPER DOWN!".

FWASSSH

More weaponry war unleashed.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! LIGHT THEM UP! Koume yelled.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The huey passengers began firing to down below.

FWASSSH

"RPG! RPG! RPG! TAKE IT OUT!".

THLOOP

BOOOM.

"EAT SHIT BC!". Pepperoni yelled.

"PEKOE!, RADIO!". Assam screamed.

Pekoe obliged as Assam radioed for fire support.

"BRAVO ZERO NINER! WE NEED A FAST MOVER ON THIS LOCATION! CAN YOU BRING IT?".

"HAPPY TO COMPLY! BRAVO ZERO NINER OUT!".

"Chrrcccht….. Phantom? Do you copy? This is Bravo Zero Niner.".

"We read you loud and clear!". Saemonza replied.

"We need you to do a run on these coordinates, relaying now.".

"Received, Napalm inbound.". Saemonza spoke.

FWWWAAAAAAAAA

BOOOOOMMM

Helmet Chan pressed the button and the napalm canisters tumbled out and onto the selected target.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"EAT SHIT CHARLES!". Erwin yelled.

The surviving hueys landed.

"LET'S GO! GET OUT THERE!". Naomi yelled.

KRUMP

KRUMP

Artillery greeted the landing, scattering around.

"GET DOWN!". Koume screamed.

The hueys lifted off and began to fire back.

"GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU CHARLIE!". Emi yelled.

THLOOP.

BANG.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

She sprayed her M16 into the trees.

"Aw shit! Gimme a minute, I'm out!".

Emi ripped off her empty magazine and swapped it with a full one.

"CAESAR! PASS ME SOME AMMO!". Erwin spoke.

Caesar passed another ammunition belt and pulled one of her own magazines strapped to the side of her helmet and shoved it in her weapon.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Koume arrived, wielding a rpg.

With a crash, a few guerillas were dismembered.

Emi raised her weapon and continued firing as they slowly closed in.

Meanwhile, Assam's squad was trying to pull a flanking maneuver.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Cover me! I'm reloading Desu wa!".

Pekoe loosed a few rounds into the trees.

"Assam! I'm out of ammo!". She alerted.

"Here! Take mine!". Assam handed her a l1a1 rifle and picked up her spare M16.

"BRAVO ZERO NINER, REQUESTING FIRE MISSION ON THIS LOCATION, CAN YOU BRING IT?". Assam radioed.

"AFFIRMATIVE, CLEAR THE AREA.".

BOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

"Let's go!".

They exchanged gunfire as they moved around.

CRACK.

"Stay calm girls! Let's find that Charlie!". Assam commanded.

A clink was heard by their position.

"OH SHIT! GRENADE! GRENADE!".

The skies slowly began to darken as combat intensified.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"YOU CAN T SHOOT FOR SHIT CHARLIE!". Emi taunted.

"We need a medic! Bad!". Assam screamed, cradling Pekoe.

"Shit! They need help!". Koume spoke.

She crawled over the top and made a dash towards them.

THLOOP

BOOM.

"Kill that fool! I'm reloading!". Pepperoni yelled.

Koume stumbled closer and closer to Pekoe, holding a first aid kit.

CRACK

Koume dove into a shell crater.

"Sniper! Help! I'm pinned!".

Rosehip however, didn't stay idle.

She sprayed the trees with her grease gun.

"Cmon, let's move, I'll cover you!". Erwin spoke.

Caesar moved as Erwin hammered away.

Caesar pulled out a white phosphorus grenade and tossed it into the trees.

BANG.

"AAAHAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAHHHHAA!".

"Bravo zero niner, requesting fire mission on these coordinates.". Emi radioed.

"HAPPY TO COMPLY, STAY CLEAR.".

"RUKURIRI, WE HAVE A FIRE MISSION AT THIS LOCATION".

"Affirmative, I'm going in".

Rukuriri proceeded to unleash 20mm cannon fire from her skyraider into the trees.

Under the cover massive firepower, Koume successfully reached Assam and the others.

MACB SOG took the initiative and seized the outpost.

"Search the area! We need to find Chifuyu and have her dead!". Koume commanded.

A while of searching turned up no one.

"Well…. No one is here…. This is a problem….". Assam spoke.

"Perhaps they traveled by the river, after all, it goes to Selection University downstream.". Emi spoke.

It was decided, downriver they would go.

They walked and walked as afternoon became evening.

"Alright girls, let's keep an eye on the map.". Assam spoke.

"Hey Erwin, there's a bridge up ahead.". Caesar spoke, looking at the map.

"I think I see it….". The other replied.

CRNCH CRNCH CRNCH.

"Shit! Everyone get down!". Erwin alerted.

A convoy of Abrams tanks crossed the bridge.

FWASSSH

BANG…

"Holy shit….".

Two f4 phantoms released missiles, destroying the bridge and the convoy, effectively blocking the river from human passage.

"Well, what now?". Was the question.

"Well, why don't we get across the river, where the tanks were headed.". Pepperoni spoke.

The strike team climbed out and came upon a massive Coalition force.

"Woah, what's happening here desu wa?". Rosehip exclaimed.

Several armored vehicles, comprised of M113 armored personnel carriers and m60 Patton tanks.

"HALT!". A voice shouted, a gi.

"WE'RE WITH MACB SOG!". Emi shouted.

"PLEASE BRING US TO YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!".

"…. Follow me.". The GI replied.

Amongst the rocks, trees and small rock crevices, was a table with a map stretched over it, and several figures hunched over.

"Sir, we have visitors from MACB who requested to see you.".

"Well, bring em in.". Tommy spoke.

Erwin, Emi, Koume, Assam, and the others arrived.

"Well, if it ain't good to see you all, say, weren't yall hunting that Chifuyu Doi?". Tommy greeted.

"She wasn't at the outpost.". Assam bluntly explained.

"Well, this creates a problem..". Tommy stated the obvious.

"We believe she might have headed down river.". Emi spoke.

"But, MEXT has control of the river.". Asparagus appeared.

"The river passes through annexed Ooarai, which is where we are now.".

MACB SOG hesitated, they had reached a dilemma.

"Hmm…. Tell you what, we are gonna attack this area anyway, so what if you help us take the area and we'll get you downstream.". Tommy offered.

It was readily accepted.

"Part of the quarantine zone setup by the JSDF includes the town of Ooarai, which is where CAMP H is.". Tommy explained.

"However, we need to seize the city gates, which is our current mission. Santiago and Mikko paid a visit to us, they gave me a recon report and a detailed map.".

"Also, he and Mikko set up zip lines, weapons stashes, and tunnels for our attack, we've decided we'll hit them at midnight to insure surprise.".

"Say, where did Kay go?". Erwin inquired.

"Kay paid a visit to Pravda to speak to Katyusha.". Tommy replied.

They reached the encampment, comprised of a few huts and mainly armored vehicles.

Ahead, Klara, Yukari, Éclair, and Andou awaited.

"Hey Erwin!". Yukari greeted.

"Guderian.". Erwin nodded back.

"Good evening everyone, we have a couple guests from MACB to help us with our attack.". Asparagus spoke.

The first objective was to seize the drive in theater, and open the road to which then the tanks and apcs could roll in.

This battle would be no easy feat.

"Alright, let's get in close before we attack." Klara spoke.

Several University soldiers were stationed around.

They wore a black armband and vest completed with a black helmet, with the letters MP written in white.

Military Police.

THLOOP

BANG.

Pepperoni had the opening shots.

Hell broke loose.

Instantaneously, hundreds of GIs began firing at the squad of military police.

They stood no chance.

Yukari took cover behind the cars as they advanced.

The defenders had been caught by surprise.

"Cover me!". She yelled to Andou.

She moved in with Emi as they breached the projection booth.

"GRENADE OUT!". Emi yelled.

With a flash, the booth was theirs, and so was the theater.

The first stage of the battle was successful.

The second stage was to seize the military checkpoint.

Tanks rolled into the streets, crushing vehicles and small plants as the invasion took place.

Several Humvees lined the roads in a attempted road block.

As the military police engaged the main assault force, Assam's squad began firing from the hills right of the checkpoint.

"I GOT ONE!". Pekoe announced.

Rosehip was miles ahead, hurling explosives and storming the checkpoint.

CRACK CRACK CRACK PING

Asparagus, who borrowed Andou's garand, outraged the military police armed solely with mp5 submachine guns, no match compared to heavier weapons the attackers utilized.

"CMON! LET'S GOOOOOO!". Tommy yelled, riding on a M113.

The heavier vehicle crushed the Humvees as Tommy shot the stragglers with his thompson.

More vehicles and GIs and freedom troops flooded the area.

The odds were in the Coalition's favour, they had surprise, better weapons and the University forces couldn't call in artillery for fear of destruction of their own infrastructure.

"Alright girls, the next sector is in the residential area.". Éclair yelled.

"For commander Erika!". The panzer lll commander yelled.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The first house was seized.

"MOVE! SCRAMBLE!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Suka Blyat! They were behind the fences!". Klara exclaimed.

No sooner was the residential area conquered.

Coalition armour ran rampant throughout the area, with nothing to stop them, the Military Police could only run.

"Good work, the next point is the local Sunkus market.". Tommy spoke.

Now, the Military Police had time to prepare, entrenching the market.

But the Coalition had a trick up their sleeves.

Erwin and Caesar nervously climbed to the roof of the tallest house in the residential house.

As Tommy said, there was a zipline stretching from the roof to the market roof.

"Here goes, Caesar.". Erwin spoke.

They gave each other a quick hug.

They attached their hooks tied to their combat vests, and ran and jump.

They soared through the air, the defenders suspecting nothing.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!". Caesar exclaimed.

They reached the supermarket.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin shot the defenders through the roof, 7.62mm NATO rounds had no problem punching through.

To finish the deal, Caesar popped a grenade through the vents.

BANG.

A pile of bodies were the remains of the military police.

The Sunkus was theirs.

"Keep it up, next objective is the Ooarai city gates.". Asparagus read out.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A Blackhawk arrived.

Enemy air support.

"TAKE COVER!". Yukari yelled.

Gunfire and missiles flew everywhere, several tanks exploded.

The only person to answer the call to action was none other than Koume.

She raised her rpg.

FWASSSH

BANG.

"Chopper Down.". She calmly declared.

The attack was incredibly successful, casualties were almost non-existent.

The city gates, were different.

"We must take the city gates to get our tanks through, it's not gonna be easy.". Tommy spoke.

Muzzle flashes shone from the administrative rooms of the gates.

"Hold still Charlie.". Pepperoni growled.

THLOOP

BANG.

Meanwhile, Yukari and Erwin made their move.

"HEY CHARLES! EAT THIS!". Erwin yelled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

As Erwin shot from the windows, Yukari entered the building.

She tossed a grenade behind a few crates.

BANG

Yukari tried to make a beeline for the gate switch.

BANG

She went prone while firing as military police reinforcements arrived.

"Crap! We're getting pushed back.". Andou spoke as she reloaded.

"Dread naught, follow me.". Tommy spoke.

Klara, Andou, Éclair, Rosehip, Pekoe and Assam followed Tommy to a small steel box built into the ground.

They rounded the corner and found a square hole cut into it, marked with TR.

"There's our trump card.". Tommy spoke.

They crawled into the square, which led to a vent passing underground.

It terminated on the other side of the gate and its surrounding walls.

Emerging, they began to sneak attack the defenders.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"CHARGE!". Asparagus commanded.

The GIs and Freedom troops fixed bayonets and entered the buildings.

But they found no one left alive.

"Sorry fellas, looks like your work here is cut out for ya.". Tommy spoke.

They then had to take a small factory and the hospital beside it.

The hospital was the absolute worse place for defense, in fact, several ladders were scattered around the building.

It was overtaken as attackers vaulted through the roof, windows, and charged up the stairs.

"Cmon! We got a zipline to catch!". Erwin yelled.

Santiago had placed a zipline connecting the hospital to the factory.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The defenders on the roof were subdued, clearing the way.

"Here we go!". Caesar spoke.

This time, Emi and the panther commander were also going on the zipline.

Hooks were attached and they sped down.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"SHIT! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!". The panther commander yelled.

They swung side to side as the Military Police shot at them.

Erwin, had different plans.

She aimed and fired her M60 with one hand, action hero style.

They landed on the factory, a textile one, with a roll.

"Grenade out!". Caesar yelled.

BANG

The panther commander collapsed the stock of her colt commando, and sprayed her weapon all over.

The Military Police shot back.

Emi took cover behind a sewing machine, bullets striking the wall behind her and shot out a grenade.

BANG

She stormed in, mowing the defenders down with her M16.

By now, it was early morning.

"Last objective, a radio station.". Asparagus directed.

The station broadcasted MEXT radio networks, a prime target.

Two gardens surrounded it, and a garage lay behind.

They began to cross the street.

"RUSH THEM DESU WA!".

Rosehip dashed inside, covered by the others.

Several raised platforms were in the main lobby of the station, which the Military Police took advantage of.

Rosehip immediately backed out as gunfire shot around her small profile.

"Let's move, we gotta cut them off.". Assam spoke.

Koume fired a rocket into a window, causing a spray of blood.

Pekoe and Erwin followed her.

They circled around to the garage where enemy reinforcements were placed.

They set up an ambush.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Time passed as the station defenders were picked off, unable to be reinforced.

"Fix Bayonets, we're rushing.". Tommy spoke.

Klara tossed several smoke grenades.

The battle devolved into a melee.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Asparagus thrust her bayonet into the stomach of her foe.

She emptied the rest of the garands ammunition into the victim.

Yukari wildly fired into the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the majority of the Military Police were dead.

"To the broadcasting room!". Tommy spoke.

Radio operators emerged in surrender.


	42. The legend of Colonel Kurtz

Erika was tense.

From Santiago, she learned of the approaching Coalition army.

Although it seemed as if nothing was different, tension could be sensed everywhere.

More and more guards were brought in, instead of regular guards (which were male) the majority were now troops and military police drawn from Selection University, formerly run by the late Chiyo Shimada.

This was a blessing in disguise in a way, the male guards could no longer sexually abuse the prisoners for fear of reprisal by the soldiers from the all girls university.

Darjeeling, sadly was one of these victims, Miho and Erika kept her pregnancy hidden.

Erika had devised another plan.

With aid from Santiago, Erika stockpiled hundreds of M16 assault rifles for the uprising.

It was clear Tsuji would either relocate the prisoners or execute them, and Erika could not abide by that, especially when rescue was this close.

The uprising would begin in the next week, when the Coalition would make moves on the prison camp.

The compound was in sight.

MACB SOG had spent the previous day traveling along the river after a day's rest after the battle to the gates of Ooarai.

"Jesus…..". They all gasped in shock.

Severed heads of dead GIs and Freedom troops were impaled on sticks and displayed.

Assam leaned over and puked.

As they set off, reports came in that a B29 superfortress was shot down during a bombing mission carried out by Saunders, MACB SOG was also tasked with locating and investigating the crash as a secondary objective.

Amidst the mist, trees, and swamp land was the wreckage, with several hueys nearby.

All of this originated from Chifuyu Doi's hide out.

This was not like anything seen before.

Ahead was what appeared to be an old Buddhist temple, long abandoned and forgotten by Civilization.

"This is some apocalypse now shit.". Erwin remarked.

Hundreds of warriors stood on the temple steps along the bank.

Amongst them was a girl wearing sunglasses and a red bandana.

"It's alright! It's alright! You're clear to come in!". The figure spoke.

"We ain't coming in! Those friends of yours are armed!". Emi yelled.

"Blare your siren!". The figure yelled back.

Emi did as she was told and the warriors dispersed.

The river boat pulled up and docked.

"Who are you?". Koume asked.

"Me? I'm Teramoto, left Chi ha tan a while back.". The other replied.

"What about these friends of yours?". Assam asked.

"They're from that Burmese school, Tategoto? If I remember? Anyhow, that isn't of concern, they're.. -we're all Colonel Carter's children anyway.".

"May we have a chat with um, Colonel Carter..". Erwin asked.

"You don't 'talk' to the Colonel, he's a poet, in a well, classic sense, you say hi-".

The girl's explanation of Carter grew more and more jumbled, devolving into jibberish.

"Very well then, may I listen to one of the Colonel's speeches?". Emi asked.

"Well, I don't see why not! Although there are a few terms and conditions..". Teramoto spoke.

The conditions meant Emi had to go alone and disarmed while the rest of her group stayed outside.

"No, we should just fight them instead.". Koume pressed.

"It's a trap."

"I must see Carter.". Emi pressed.

Reluctantly, Emi got her way, she was brought into the temple surrounded by warriors.

Emi was led into a dimly lit room with a massive cot beside.

The warriors kneeled.

"... Where are you from, Emi?... .". Carter drawled.

"Kuamamoto, sir.".

"Like all other Kuromorimine students Huh?". Carter spoke.

"Tell me, why did you choose Kuromorimine, out of all schools?".

Emi fell silent for a moment.

"My parents decided for me."

Like the hundreds of other Kuromorimine students, they did not have much of choice for enrollment options, let alone having themselves decide.

"Have you considered any freedoms? Perhaps the Freedom of opinions, criticism, maybe even your own?".

"Have they sent you here for my termination?". Carter spoke.

"They've sent me here for Chifuyu Doi.". Emi replied.

"She's been dead for over a week, she killed herself for allowing such defeats.".

Emi pondered once more.

Sure, Carter was an enemy, but her mission was for Chifuyu Doi, not Carter.

"I expected someone like you, are you an assassin?".

"I'm just a commando." Emi spoke.

"No. You're neither, you're just an errand runner.".

"I don't like this….". Assam grumbled.

There were too many warriors to overpower, and frankly, they showed no hostility.

Furthermore, reinforcements were extremely difficult to contact, especially with the presence of so many aircraft wrecks.

A small force of MACB SOG was deployed to investigate the crashed aircraft.

"This shit is outta wack.". Erwin muttered.

"I see the damn thing…". Caesar spoke.

The B29 laid on the jungle floor, almost intact despite a crash landing.

"Let's fan out, don't wanna get ambushed today.". Erwin commanded.

The squad consisted of Caesar, Erwin, Pepperoni, Pekoe and Rosehip.

A perimeter was established and the squad closed in.

"Hrmphh… The hatch seems to be locked desu wa.". Rosehip declared.

"Pepperoni, go ahead.". Erwin asked.

THLOOP

BANG.

Inside, the squad searched the aircraft.

"Jesus Christ, Caesar, take a few pictures, we might need this for records.". Erwin commanded.

The two pilots were dead, half expected, but they had suffered horrific injuries.

"That's strange…. The amount of blood here is more equivalent to a gash than a bludgeoning.". Caesar noted.

To make matters stranger, everything seemed to be as if the aircraft was still airborne.

"Charges are prepped, let's move.". Pekoe reported.

The B29 was destroyed to prevent enemy capture.

They marched through the marsh land.

But they were being watched.

"I've seen horrors, horrors you've seen. You must make a friend of horror, or they will be your enemies." Carter spoke.

"I remember a time when I was still in the force, we paid a visit to a local school.".

"One of the children, I forgot her name, had a father who owned a speakeasy."

"That girl entered her father's establishment that day, just as the mafia made their hit on the father."

"When we arrived, we found the poor man bawling, his daughter had been caught in the crossfire.".

"I wept, like an old grandmother, it was then it hit me, like being shot: they were stronger than us, they were not bound by morals or judgment, they had friends and families, yet they had the strength to perform such actions. They had made a friend of horror.".

"And I've done so too.".

Emi listened in apprehension.

"Now, I've came to Japan.".

"Here, was the first time I was introduced to Senshadou, a sport where we train school girls to shoot at each other in tanks, yet we cannot allow them to write 'fuck' on their tanks because it is OBSCENE!".


	43. Edge of a straight razor

"This is my dream, this is my nightmare; Crawling, slithering along the edge of a straight razor, and surviving.". Carter explained.

Emi was planning, on what action to take, should she kill Carter, leave him be? Or even, join him.

Could she join him? He had massacred Ooarai's Anglerfish team and the student council, but he seemed to have infinite wisdom and an answer to every question.

Carter had waged a savage war, first as a police chief against organized crime, and now as a mercenary, against the Coalition albeit on a small scale.

"You have no right to judge me, you have a right to kill me, you have that, but you cannot judge me." Carter spoke.

"To truly win a war, you must exterminate the enemy, incinerate them, pig after pig, house after house, village after village and army after army."

"I would ask you to explain to my family of what I've done here, but I have no family left.". Carter continued.

"I had a wife and a daughter, my wife left me for some other man, that was in the 90s.".

"Last I heard, she went to here in Japan, never found her though, when she asked for divorce, it was the first time I had spoken to her in years.".

"Bitch took most of my money too, I had two million, I was left with 10,000".

"Did you ever see your daughter again?". Emi asked

"No. I didn't even get to see her named, but I do have a photo.". Carter replied.

He pulled out a photo of a blond infant.

Emi took the photo and examined it, something seemed familiar about the infant, especially the blue eyes.

Then, it clicked, she had a solution to the situation.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS IT!".

The ground team frantically fired into the jungle.

Erwin had the heaviest fire power with M60 machine gun, something was hunting them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! ITS GOT MEEEEEEEE!". Caesar screamed as she was pulled up to the treetops.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Caesar was dropped with a thunk.

Gunfire intensified as the ground force attempted to kill whatever pursued them.

BANG.

BANG.

Explosions rocked the jungle marsh, from seemingly out of nowhere.

PANG.

PANG.

Bullets struck metal.

Suddenly, the jungle fell silent.

Whatever had they hit most likely retreated.

"Was that a PREDATOR?!". Pekoe yelled.

"We gotta get outta here desu wa!".

BANG!

Rosehip was thrown to the ground by an explosion.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The squad fired in all directions.

"The Colonel has plans for you, Emi." Teramoto spoke.

Emi was placed in a decently furnished bamboo cage, courtesy of Carters army of warriors.

The Colonel walked out into the sunlight, with a group of warriors behind him.

He pulled out a piece of paper, an article about the war.

"January 2018, The war on the horizon, the Saunders school may find it hard it is winning the war in BC, never the less, one of the most exhaustive inquiries into the state of the conflict brings considerable evidence the weight of Saunders power is beginning to make itself a run for its money, Kay maintains the impact of that strength will bring the enemy to a point where she will be unable to fight.".

"You'll be free to move, but you can't leave or risk getting shot, here, take these, don't lose em.". Carter spoke to Emi, slipping the article into her cage.

Although it was technically a hostage situation, with Emi as the aforementioned hostage, the warriors treated her decently, even inviting her to the nightly festivities.

It was there Emi initiated her plan.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

More gunfire struck the jungle, to varying degrees of effect.

"GET TO THE BOOAAAAATTTT!". Erwin yelled.

They had decided on retreating to their craft and calling a long range phantom strike.

"I SEE THE PHANTOM! WE NEED TO MOVE FASTER!". Pepperoni shouted.

An ear splitting roar filled the air.

For a brief moment, earth and hell seemed to intertwine as the phantom over shot and retreated to the clouds.

As the warriors went off, performing rituals or drinking, Emi snuck around, to Carter's quarters.

Armed with a machete, she made her move.

With a raised arm, the machete was brought down on the Colonel.

He rolled onto the ground, he had already accepted and foresaw his fate.

He laid dying, laughing as a mad man.

"Good work, you've done it, show the photo.". He hoarsely whispered.

Emi looked away and headed back to the boat, and out of the hell that is Colonel Carter's compound.


	44. Phan Cong

Phan Cong (Counterattack)

Andou took a sip of wine, it was time to attack Camp H.

If Camp H was successfully liberated, it could bring MEXT forces to peace talks, and end the war.

She was now promoted to Sat Cong, or rather special forces.

Kay had brought in Katyusha and Nonna, along with a Pravda tank unit.

It was for good reason, the fighting would be street to street, heavy casualties would be expected.

"MOVE! FILTHY DOGS!". A Freedom guard ushered the captured guerillas.

Most guerillas surrendered under the promise of amnesty.

An ex-guerilla collapsed.

"Water… Water…".

The Freedom soldier spat.

"YOU CAN DRINK PADDY WATER!".

After the brutal Prisoner of War treatment by the BC, the Freedom forces would not be merciful, the only reason these guerillas were not dead were because they were handed over to Saunders forces.

"Enjoying that promotion?". Asparagus walked over, sitting on a chair next to the table Andou was at.

"I guess, if I even live to enjoy it.". The other grumbled.

"Anyhow, we've been having a few kinks with the Freedomization program". Asparagus spoke.

"We've had to replace Saunders and St Gloriana air cavalry divisions with Freedom/Maginot Airborne units, even worse is they haven't been fully equipped with Saunders M16 assault rifles and M60 machine guns.". She explained.

"Most are still using M1 and M2 carbines or M1 garands."

"I've also been trying to piece together our airforce, we've been over reliant on Saunders aircraft.".

"But all in all, our armored units are stronger than ever.". She finished.

Saunders had provided three divisions of Army infantry, one standard and the other two comprised of volunteers from Anzio and Ooarai, all with air support.

St Gloriana had provided an air cavalry unit and ground troops.

Kuromorimine had deployed their commandos and their attached air transport.

Finally, Pravda had sent of unit of their main battle tanks.

"It's time to move!". Éclair arrived.

She had carried several ammunition belts, several slung around her torso and one wrapped around her M1 helmet.

Éclair had obtained a M1919a6 medium machine gun, heavy firepower.

Before they entered the streets of Ooarai, a meeting was adjourned.

"Alright, Alright, Alright! This isn't something we see often! We're all here.". Kay declared.

This was the largest meeting of commanders ever since the match against Selection University, before the war when everyone was still alive.

The entire cast was here, Katyusha, Nonna, Alina, Jacqueline, Kay, Naomi, Yukari, Erwin, Caesar Saemonza, Pepperoni, Tommy, Klara, Assam, Pekoe, Rosehip, Rukuriri , Emi, Maho, The panther and panzer 3 commanders, Koume, Asparagus, Andou and Éclair.

Tommy laid out a map of the battlefield.

"We have a rough idea on the state of the battlefield, the enemy has no air support, we've obliterated their airbase, but they have a good amount of arty.". He spoke.

"We've also shattered their supply lines, Ooarai is hostile land to university forces, especially as Santiago rallies more rebels and guerillas against MEXT.".

"Finally, Tsuji is little more than a puppet for MEXT forces, with Carter outta the picture, it'll make him paranoid and his powerbase unstable."

"However, there are still civilians and students in Ooarai, some from other schools or not affiliated at all, all of them are in and around the official Senshadou building and recon tells us that MEXT forces are planning to evacuate most of them as possible.".

"That makes the situation more difficult.". Katyusha noted.

"Now, the plan is to move in through three directions, with heavy air and armored support, and use air mobility to drop in troops to prevent any escape attempt by Tsuji and etc.". Kay explained.

"Pravda will spread its tanks to all directions of attack, St Gloriana and Freedom/Maginot airborne troops and KMM commandos will be dropped in to prevent escape. Saunders, Freedom/Maginot and Kuromorimine will advanced on the left, center and right respectively.". Asparagus spoke.

Hours later, the opening moments of the battle transpired.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! STICK CLOSE TO THE ARMOUR AND KEEP YOUR EARS OPEN AND WE SHOULD BE FINE!". Tommy yelled.

The T 72 main battle tank began rolling forward, its commander, Klara.

Yukari banged her magazine of ammunition against her steel helmet before shoving it in her rifle.

They inched down the street.

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

"GET DOWN!".

Erwin, Yukari, Caesar, Pepperoni dove with the other GIs down as mortar fire smashed around.

However one GI never got down in time.

Clutching herself, she collapsed dead, her helmet falling off as a pool of blood slowly formed.

"Fuck, she's dead.". Caesar grimly confirmed.

Ignoring the first of many casualties, they had to press on.

They reached a decently sized parking lot surrounded by several buildings.

"Let's fan out! I smell an enemy ambush!". Tommy spoke.

The GIs strategically positioned themselves behind cover and systematically cleared the buildings.

"Hey look, one of them Bokos.". Caesar spoke.

She picked it up.

BANG.

A booby trap.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHAA!".

"GET A MEDIC OVER HERE!". Yukari screamed.

There was an ever increasing pool of blood.

Instantaneously, Saunders Army Medics rushed over to aid.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Enemy gunfire rang out from the buildings.

"HELP ME DAMNIT! RETURN FIRE!". Tommy yelled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Erwin was the respond to the order.

A massive firefight ensued.

"GET DOWN!". Tommy yelled, pulling Yukari behind a bit of rubble.

The entire area was in ruins, small fires and debris clogged the path.

BANG

An enemy rocket shot struck nearby, sending dust and rock fragments.

"Bravo zero niner, requesting Napalm on this location.". Tommy radioed.

"ROGER, STEER CLEAR, BRAVO ZERO NINER OUT.".

The roar of a phantom filled the skies.

Saemonza, the pilot dropped the payload, causing the building to burst aflame.

"Cmon! Let's move in!". Tommy commanded.

Pushing past Klara's Tank which was serving as over watch, the GIs were closing in on the building.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Crap! We have a few stragglers! LIGHT THAT BUILDING UP!". Tommy reported.

Yukari went prone, emptying her weapon into the building.

THLOOP

KRUMP.

Pepperoni fumbled with her M79, pulling out an empty casing and stuffing in a fresh one.

This time she aimed at a muzzle flash through the dust.

THLOOP.

BANG.

"I got one!". She triumphantly declared.

They entered the building and made their way up.

The close quarters struggle was difficult to say the least, but it wasn't over.

Erwin reached the roof and climbed outside.

FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP

"I SEE A PAIR OF BLACKHAWKS, BY THE SENSHADOU FEDERATION BUILDING.". Erwin spoke

"LIGHT THEM UP!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The blackhawk in the rear began smoking.

It crashed onto the streets in a glorious fireball.


	45. Fall of Ooarai

Amongst the civilians in Ooarai, there were several reporters.

"Tuesday, October 29th, the streets of Ooarai, usually packed with traffic during rush hour are silent."

"The attack by Coalition aircraft at the local airport a few days ago has prompted a 24 hour curfew, the only ones on the street are ambulance drivers and military police.".

"With Coalition forces only a few miles from the center of Ooarai, the order to evacuate members of the Japanese Senshadou federation is given.".

*Camera cuts to blackhawk landing on Senshadou building

"Senshadou officials and students of neutral schools have been guaranteed space of the airlift gather at assembly points for buses to the wrecked airport."

"But the buses have to be abandoned when helicopters come under fire from Coalition forces."

"Artillery destroys planes on the ground and kills University soldiers.".

"Journalists viewing the action from their hotel rooms witness a University Blackhawk shot down near a parking lot a few miles away, at least 10 people are killed.".

"Commander Rumi takes personal control of the evacuation, soldiers use smoke grenades to signal to helicopters to land within the Senshadou building walls where they are safe from ground fire."

*Camera views Blackhawk landing.

"For frightened civilians, the first few hundred feet where the most hazardous, above, they were out of range from rifle fire.".

"The hardest part was waiting, especially when the sounds of fighting are all around, there is the fear it would end the airlift.".

"The civilians not lucky enough to be chosen for evacuation defy the curfew and crowd around the Senshadou building gates, begging for a seat on a helicopter. Many have relatives in other schools such as Maple high, some carried paperwork issued by Maple, but for most it wasn't enough for a ride out.".

The camera next recorded a small group of Blue Division students battle through a crowd of Ooarai civilians and heading towards a helicopter.

"Officials fear the crowd will grow violent, as a result, Military Police are called in."

*The camera pans around as University Military Police herd students and civilians into helicopters.

"Tension mounted as more Military Police entered the compound and began the long wait for a way out."

"Tourists who flocked to the Senshadou building pool for relaxation are back, but they are anything but calm, as evening approached commander Azumi arrived to direct the evacuation to the University school carrier, some forty miles offshore.".

"Helicopters shuttle people to the carrier, everyone was searched before joining the other evacuees.".

"Bellwall and BC pilots flew their friends and families to safety as well, but since there was no room to store their helicopters as well as University pilots, the other pilots were forced to ditch as sea, pilots were picked up by rescue boats.".

*Camera cuts to Blackhawk hovering above water, the cockpit door opens and the pilot hops into the ocean, nearly crushed by the aircraft as it crashes into the sea, its rotor blades shattering.

"As dusk fell on Ooarai, helicopters were still taking people out of the Senshadou building compound."

"In all, approximately 7000 people most students from other schools were airlifted to safety in the 12 hour operation. Desperate civilians remained at the gate, hoping for a their turn at evacuation, but for them there was no hope for a flight to safety.".

It was now or never.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR DISHONOR!". Erika screamed.

Miho was punched over again.

As expected a guard arrived.

He dragged Erika off and began bashing her face with the butt of his rifle.

As this time, Miho drew a toothbrush shiv and planted it firmly into the guards neck.

"Erika!". Miho held out a hand.

Erika got back to her feet.

"THIS IS STEP ONE! SECURE THE KEYS!".

"SECURE THE KEYS!". The other prisoners bellowed.

"NOW WE TAKE CAMP H!". She shouted.

The prisoners quickly rushed into the halls, overwhelming the MEXT soldiers and guards who had to fight both the prison riot and the invading Coalition forces, not to mention orchestrate the airlift.

Erika ripped off a propaganda poster and produced several M16 assault rifles.

"WHAT IS STEP TWO!?". Erika yelled.

"RAID THE ARMOURY!".

"WHAT IS STEP THREE!?".

"RALLY!".

"WHAT IS STEP FOUR!?".

"SKEWER THE WINGED BEASTS!".

"STEP FIVE!?".

"RISE UP!".

"STEP SIX!?".

"FREEDOM!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Miho fired a gun for the very first time.

The recoil threw her back a little as bullets flew downrange.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Erika was a little more accurate but not by much.

"ARGGGHHHH!". Noriko collapsed in a spray of blood.

Miho crawled over as bullets flew around.

"How… How bad is it?". Noriko groaned.

"Can I still play volleyball?".

All around her, the other members of Duck team surrounded them.

Miho cracked a smile, however it was a false one.

Noriko grew pale.

"CMON MIHO! SHE'S WASTED!". A voice yelled in the background.

Miho ripped a piece of cloth from her own inmate outfit and made a tourniquet and sent a prayer.

"Cmon kid, just rack this slide and you're ready to fire.". Erika explained, handing the weapon to Alice.

Miho stumbled over.

"Ach, you've arrived.". Erika spoke.

"What is it?". Miho asked.

"We've overwhelmed the armoury, buuuuuutttt.".Erika continued.

"We forgot to bring Darjeeling….".

"Oh.". Miho blankly stared.

"Shit.".

"You should take this…". Erika handed an M79 grenade launcher to her.

"Helicopters are inbound!". Nekota yelled over the carnage.

"Get the rocket launchers!". Erika yelled, running towards the action.

Miho made her way to Darjeeling location.

"Jesus H Christ!". Tommy exclaimed.

It was the second day of the battle for Ooarai.

Dust choked the streets along with extreme amounts of rubble.

"They'll live.". The medic confirmed as she hopped on board the huey bound to return for base.

"You lucky bastard, you get an early r&r.". Erwin chuckled.

Caesar cracked a smile back.

"Well, hope I'll be back soon, peace out.".

The side door closed and the rotor blades started spinning.

"Alright, today we have to move up to Kay's forward operating base and move to attack position.". He spoke.

Yukari sat in the corner, cleaning her rifle with the other GIs.

She finished up and donned her helmet with the words WAR IS HELL written on.

"Klara, whadya think?". Tommy gestured.

Dozens of bodies of both Coalition and MEXT troops were placed in the streets, covered in blankets.

"I think we should end this war.". She spoke through gritted teeth.

A faint rumble was heard.

"Ah! Sergeant Rogers!". Asparagus spoke.

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.". Tommy replied. "I see you've brought reinforcements.".

"Oui.". The other replied.

A small division of Freedom armored cavalry joined the fight.

"Combat Journalists have also been brought in.". Asparagus spoke.

"Alright, let's move.". Tommy spoke, loading a magazine into his thompson.

The convoy moved through the ruined Ooarai, bodies littered the area.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"AMBUSH! FULL SPEED!". Tommy screamed.

Machine gun fire shot out from both sides, forcing the GIs the shoot from inside their M113s and trucks.

CRACK CRACK CRACK PING

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Heavy gunfire was returned to the concealed enemy, allowing the GIs and freedom troops to pass through.

A wrecked sign was placed by the forward operating base.

"YOU ARE NOW ENTERING OOARAI SENSHADOU COMPOUND.".

A battered Ooarai flag was left on a flag post.

Ahead lay several tents and bunkers constructed out of sandbags.

"Yeah, it looks hot, we need every rifle we can get..". Naomi relayed into the radio.

Tommy walked into the bunker.

"Yo Kay! Tommy's company has arrived!". Naomi yelled.

Kay appeared slightly disheveled.

"Praise the lawd! We're finally getting relief!". Kay yelled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jesus Christ, you look like hammered shit.". Tommy bluntly replied.

"Looks don't count much here, this is Ooarai Muthafucka!". She shot back.

Kay had been laying siege to the Ooarai hospital complex across the street.

"It's an absolute shit show out there, we can't call in fire support or we'll kill ourselves as well as charlie, there is the odd civilian in the this goddamned city, and the only division of troops I've got is taking heavy casualties, I might even have to call up a Marine unit!". She ranted.

Although the Marines had been largely withdrawn, smaller units had stayed behind for humanitarian efforts such as police, medical and construction efforts.

As soon as Kay finished the sentence, two hueys arrived.

"Napalm Chan here!". A familiar voice called out.

She hopped off the aircraft as wounded troops were taking the space the Marines created after disembarking.

"I've been briefed on this goddamned shit show.". She finished.

"Wait.. I thought you were acting pilot?". Asparagus questioned.

"Well, I'm also a Marine commander if need be.". She bluntly stated.

Unlike all the other soldiers, she kept her tanker helmet with the exception that it had been updated to a 1960s armored cavalry helmet.

"Cmon, Cmon,".

Miho fumbled with the lock, it was built into the cell door making it impossible to be shot off.

Click.

"Darjeeling! Darjeeling! Come out!". She yelled.

With no response, Miho delve deeper into Darjeeling's cell .She heard sobs behind the half wall between the bed and toilet.

"Oh, come on, with need to move.". Miho put a hand to Darjeeling who was curled in a fetal position.

Miho pulled her up and made their way to the prison yard.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

FWASSSH FWASSSH

BANG

Several of the freshmen from Rabbit team dove to the ground.

The day was turning into an orange sunset.

Erika stood by the door way as Miho brought Darjeeling over.

"There aren't any anti air weapons, we're fucked.". Erika blankly replied.

Miho proceeded to sharply slap Erika across the face.

"SNAP OUTTA IT! WE'VE COME THIS FAR! REMEMBER STEP FOUR! SKEWER THE WINGED BEASTS!".

Miho screamed.

"Aw shit, then come with me.". Erika replied.

They rushed over to a sniper tower.

FWASSSH

BANG.

Megumi emerged.

"I got these! Make em count!". She yelled, shoving a m79 grenade launcher ammunition and rpg into Miho's face

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"TAKE COVER!".

The blackhawk passed over.

Megumi slipped up the top of the tower and turned on the communication system inside.

*RIDE OF THE VALKYRIES PLAYS

It blared throughout camp H

While the others took cover, Miho went out to kill.

A blackhawk began to hover above ground as University troops began to rappel out.

FWASSSH

BANG.

The helicopter crumpled into the ground.

"SHIT! TARGET ACQUIRED! DROP HER!". A voice yelled.

Miho turned.

THLOOP

BANG

The enemy soldiers were engulfed in an explosion.

Miho hurriedly reloaded her weapon.

Another Blackhawk flew in a pylon turn, showering the area with gunfire.

FWASSSH

BANG.

The blackhawk was only wounded.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

A slug struck Miho, warm red fluid coated her leg.

THLOOP BANG.

Another one crushed.

Finally, two more Blackhawks appeared as the music climaxed.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

They sprayed the ground with fire.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Seeing Miho's success in downing the previous helicopters, several of the prisoners emerged to fire.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Miho held herself steady.

FWASSSH

BANG.

"SHIT! MOVE!". Erika yelled as the burning wreck plowed into the earth.

Miho aimed again at the second blackhawk.

But her vision grew darker and she grew fainter.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The blackhawk detonated.

It was replaced by a huey.


	46. We were soldiers

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Miho watched as B29 superfortresses marked with Saunders emblems flew in the distance, it was obvious Kay had ordered heavy bombing missions on Ooarai.

Fortunately, there were no deliberate attacks on Camp H for fear of killing its former prisoners which the Coalition fought so hard to free.

Above, Uh 1 huey helicopters flew, circling around the area.

"Miho! The enemy is attempting another assault! Get over here!".

Miho rushed over.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"There it is!". Rosehip yelled over all the noise.

The Ooarai airfield was in sight.

St Gloriana forces would join Freedom/Maginot and Kuromorimine in cutting off MEXT forces.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Rukuriri was serving as a door gunner, spraying gunfire from the side of the huey.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The sky was ablaze with tracers and smoke from anti air weaponry although skyraider and phantoms were and still are performing air strikes.

As a result, huey gunships were sent in first to wipe the landing zones clear.

FWASSSH

FWASSSH

BOOOM

"Rukuriri! We have a target spotted, eight o clock low.". Assam alerted.

"Affirmative!". She replied.

A humvee was firing its mounted fifty-cal against the attacking aircraft.

Rukuriri put the vehicle in the sights of her door mounted m60 machine gun.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Bullet casings fell from the machine gun as the humvee began to smoke.

The hueys began to prepare for landing.

BOOM

BOOM

Explosions scattered around the landing zone.

Bullets sang as soldiers from three Coalition schools attacked.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET A VIEW OF THE BATTLEFIELD!". Andou yelled crouching in a shell crater, Éclair and Koume were around her.

She pulled out a map.

Small piles and barricades of rubble debris, vehicles and sandbags served nicely as cover for the battle.

"Alright, first enemy defense is a blockhouse with several rows of barbed wire, trenches and several sniper towers.". Andou read out.

"Secondly, we have to take a mortar pit, then we can take their operations post and troop barracks, after that we have to take their fuel storage and hangers for their aircraft.". She finished.

With that, they moved into position as the sky grew darker.

Heavy machine gun fire was shot out from the main enemy bunker, a massive concrete structure with several entrances blown into the side by Coalition forces.

The attackers moved through gaps blown into the barbed wire.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"KOUME! SMOKE THAT SNIPER!".

Koume raised her rocket launcher.

FWASSSH

BOOM.

The tower, made out of sandbags collapsed.

Into the bunker.

BANG

Grenades were tossed in as attackers breached the bunker.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The smoke and dust blinded everyone.

Andou brought out her sleek black M16 and switched to fully automatic.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

She wildly sprayed into the confines, bullets striking concrete and flesh alike.

Andou was thankful for the thirty round magazines the M16 boasted in comparison to the only eight rounds of the garand.

But the limited capacity didn't stop it from being deadly.

CRACK CRACK CRACK PING

The larger bullets punched through walls and did more damage.

"Cover me! I'm reloading!". A Freedom soldier yelled as she slid in another en bloc clip.

Andou sprayed more bullets down the hall.

Koume moved in, continuing the attack.

"Éclair! Get in here now!". Andou yelled.

Éclair lumbered in with her massive m1919a6 machine gun.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The addition of such extreme firepower allowed Coalition forces to overrun the first objective.

"ALRIGHT! A LITTLE TO THE RIGHT, YOU WANNA PUT IT ON THAT SUPPORT BEAM OVER THERE…". Tommy directed.

KRUMP

The support gave way and part of the complex collapsed.

"Driver! Move a few paces up!". Klara yelled as Tommy hopped off.

Close quarters combat was the most difficult of battles, senshadou only covered tanks.

The MEXT forces which had been drilled by Carter, a former police chief nonetheless who had years of experience busting drug labs which were always in a warehouse of some sort.

However, there was only one person the Coalition had at their disposal that had gone up and could match Carter; Tommy.

Marines and Army GIs slowly advanced behind M113 and T72 armored vehicles.

"Stay vigilant girls! There are snipers and machine gunners behind every corner!". Helmet Chan warned.

As Tommy's and Asparagus's unit pushed up, Kay's company bombarded the complex.

Mortars shelled the building as GIs fired on the defenders.

"I see…. three muzzle flashes, one on the roof, another on ground floor, and one on first.". Kay noted.

Naomi shouldered an M40 sniper rifle and aimed.

CRACK

"So I will move down my unit and hold the street, your guys'll move into the complex.". Asparagus spoke to Tommy.

He hopped off and moved to his unit of GIs who were taking cover behind a half wall that stretched around the complex.

"Alright! Kay's got her people to hose down the complex, we should be able to get in just fine!".

Yukari and Erwin got up with rest of the combined force.

"Erwin! Remember your machine gun fires 308. Rounds, they can punch through the complex walls.". Tommy advised.

Erwin deployed her weapon and fired into the walls.

"ON ME!". Tommy ordered.

They crossed the small gap between the gates and the complex entrance.

A flurry of gunfire ensued as the GIs attempted to overtake the lobby.

"GODDAMNIT! WHERE ARE THEY!". Yukari yelled in the chaos.

CRACK

The GI next to her collapsed, gurgling blood.

Yukari leaned over and took her dog tags.

GIs pushed through the halls, meeting heavy resistance and demolishing it slowly with heavy firepower.

THLOOP

BANG

The long hallways made Pepperoni and her grenade launcher very useful.

"TO YOUR RIGHT!".

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Pepperoni collapsed and crawled to cover.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The barrage didn't stop as bullets cut through furniture.

Yukari turned and gunned the assailant dead.

"Cmon! You do not have permission to die!". She stuck out a hand to Pepperoni.

The building was slowly captured.

Meanwhile, Helmet Chan was moving her Marines to secure captured territory as well as escorting media personnel.

This was no easy task, machine guns and snipers could still be anywhere.

"Yo, get a look at this.". Helmet Chan motioned to Taiga Ou.

Several photographers and other news people were crowded around a sizeable rectangle dug into the ground.

Seven Corpses were placed inside, coated white with lye to dissolve the corpses.

"Looks like most were shot, some were even buried alive.". A Saunders medic remarked.

Amongst the bodies were that of Nozomi and Myoko of Mallard team.

"There's several graves around this shit hole, who knows how many those MEXT fuckers killed.". Naomi spat.

Anyone who had affiliations with the Coalition or knew of Tsuji's doings were killed.

"The dead only know one thing; it is better to be alive.". Taiga Ou spoke.

Age did not matter, some adults and infants were also victims.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The defenses had been breached, Coalition forces were fighting directly on the airfield.

Andou viewed the carnage, the once beautiful city of one of the best Senshadou teams was in ruins.

Oil fires raged along the airfield, buildings crumpled from air and artillery strikes.

"I hear Katyusha's moving her group to link up with us.". Éclair spoke over the gunfire.

They'd fought quickly enough that they witnessed C 130 transport aircraft lifting off as part of the evacuation.

The first C130 traveled down the runway, gaining speed.

However, hundreds of civilians, students from neutral schools or just University troops ran alongside the aircraft.

Andou noticed a side door was open on the C130, arms pulled some evacuees up into the aircraft, most however were not so lucky.

The C130 lifted off, leaving a decent amount of people behind.

A second C 130 began its take off run, again people ran alongside, some were pulled in, most not.

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

Friendly mortars fired at the aircraft.

A shot sheared the left wing off, causing the aircraft to roll to the wing less side.

A horrific screeching noise was heard as the wreck disintegrated into three pieces from hitting the ground, the tail, fuselage and the cockpit, the undamaged wing was split and thrown into the dirt from the impact.

"Jesus Christ!". Koume exclaimed.

It was safe to assume there were high casualties.

Gunfire emitted from the wreck.

Emi watched as the commandos and St Gloriana forces advanced.

They were dropped in on the other side of the airfield and were tasked with meeting Freedom/Maginot and KMM troops in the middle.

They utilized parked blackhawks and f14 tomcats as cover.

"Careful! Those Oil tanks could explode any minute now! Hell, they're already half on fire!". Pekoe advised.

Two building sized oil tanks were along the runway, parts of it were alight.

Above, Maho flew as close air support.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"CONTACT. OPENING FIRE!". Emi spoke.

CRACK

"TARGET DOWN."

Suddenly, a faint rumbling was felt.

BOOM.

"TANK! TANK!".

An Abrams tank rolled in.

It fired again.

"GET DOWN!". The panther commander yelled.

A tomcat detonated. It was followed by a larger explosion.

"Oh God.". Assam shouted.

The first fuel tank exploded.

Black droplets of aviation fuel rained.

"Oh God..".

Emi rolled over a badly burned panther commander.

"You're gonna have to leave me here….". She groaned.

"I'm sorry Geshiko, I'm sorry.". Emi cradled her.

FWASSSH

BANG.

Maho's huey released missiles on the Abrams tank.

As Emi looked dazed, more Coalition troops overran and took the airbase.

BANG.

Pepperoni blew a hole into the wall, GIs stormed in.

Tommy sprayed the area clean with gunfire.

"WE'VE GOT THE BUILDING! WE'VE GOT THE BUILDING!". He radioed to Kaym

"Yukari, Erwin! Your honours!". He boomed.

The Senshadou federation flag, mockingly flying on Ooarai property was torn down, and the Ooarai flag Yukari took from the Ooarai Senshadou compound replaced it.

"This is the end. Beautiful friend, this is the end, my only friend, the end, of our elaborate plans, the end.".

"Of everything that stands, the end.".

"No safety or surprise, the end.".

"Ill never look into your eyes… again.".

"Can you picture what'll be so limitless and free!".

"Desperately in need of some.. Stranger's hand in a.. Desperate land!".

"Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain.".

"And all the children are insane.".

"All the children are insane…".

It was at nightfall, Coalition soldiers were making the push towards Camp H.

"Chrrchttt….. All units, report in.". Katyusha radioed.

"Nonna here.".

"Jacqueline here.".

"Alina here….".

All units reported present.

The tanks rolled down the street, heading to meet up with the GIs, Marines, Commandos, Paratroopers and armored cavalry.

FWASSSH

BOOM

"CHERYT! AMBUSH! AMBUSH!".

Meanwhile, Coalition forces were resting at the airfield.

Assam sipped some tea, as usual.

"Geez, haven't had a proper tea time in a few months.". Rosehip sighed.

"Rukuriri, you got the tea yet desu wa?".

"Yeah, Yeah, I got the tea.". She replied.

It was practically midnight, some were already sleeping off.

"Remember when we still played Senshadou?". Pekoe spoke, "It seemed like an eternity ago I miss Darjeeling's proverbs.".

Chuckles were shared around the encampment, something that the former students hadn't done in a long time.

Things were much the same at the Freedom/Maginot troops.

"Heh. Starry skies, something you'd wouldn't see often". Andou spoke.

"If I'm gonna die, I wanna do it like this, taking a last look at there.".

The stars could be seen as all the street lights and other bright lights in Ooarai were either flattened by crossfire or had electricity cut off from damage.

"I used to do this with Oshida all the time.". Andou continued, she we used to sing together..".

"Really?". Éclair spoke.

Andou coughed and began.

"Hold me close and hold me fast.. The magic spell you cast.".

"This is La vie en rose…".

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La vie en rose.".

"When you press me to your heart, and in a world apart, a world where roses bloom.".

"And when you speak, Angels sing from above."

"Every day words seems to turn into love songs.".

"Give your heart and soul to meeee.".

"And life'll always beee….".

"La vie en rose...".

By now, Andou was starting to get teary.

They had lost their innocence, no longer school girls, but soldiers.

New weapons were brought in preparation of the close quarters of the prison. Grease and Thompson guns were supplied, Garands could penetrate cover with their larger thirty aught six rounds.

Suddenly, a radio cracked to life.

"CHRRCCHTT… THIS IS PRAVDA CONVOY, UNDER FIRE! REQUESTING ALL AVALABLE UNITS TO OUR POSITION."

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Gunfire rang throughout the streets.

"We are being overrun, I repeat, overrun.". Jacqueline radioed.

The Pravda tank Convoy had no supporting infantry.

With that, she grabbed a type 56 AK underfolder and stuck her head outside of the T72.

The tanks' armour was doing its job, but if the enemy got grenades down the hatches, it was game over.

She looked over to Nonna, who was firing the mounted Dshk.

Nonna already had several blood stains on her body, some freshly formed.

CRACK

"GAAAHHHHH!".

A blood stain formed on Nonna's arm.

She gritted her teeth and resumed firing.

BLAT BLAT BLAT BLAT

High powered 7.62mm bullets punched through the buildings.

Jacqueline waved the rifle around, attempting to suppress the barrage of enemy gunfire.

Click.

"Alina! Ammo!".

Alina slipped out another magazine from inside the tank, Jacqueline reloaded and continued firing.

Suddenly, radio chatter broke out.

"THIS IS SGT. RED, WE'RE MOVING TO YOUR POSITION NOW.".

Jacqueline slid back into the tank hatch as more gunfire struck the vehicle.

A clinking was heard.

Alina froze as a grenade tumbled in.

Jacqueline grabbed the explosive and tossed it back out.

BANG

Several shouts followed the explosive as a rifle barrel was stuck down.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

More gunfire struck the vehicle as the rifle fell into the T72 turret.

The Marines had arrived.

They rushed in, engaging the enemy and driving them away from the beleaguered tanks.

Helmet Chan claimed onto Jacqueline vehicle.

"GET THE ENGINES RUNNING! I'VE CALLED IN AN AC 130, IT'S GONNA WIPE THIS FUCKING AREA!".

The order was relayed to Katyusha's and Nonna's vehicle up ahead.

A four engine behemoth appeared above the battlefield.

Tracers struck the earth as four gatling guns fired.

Hours later, they arrived at Ooarai airfield.

"HOW YA FEELING!". Erwin yelled to Saemonza as the hueys whirred.

"LIKE A MEAN MOTHER FUCKER!".

It was all set for the most important battle of this war.

"LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO END THIS FUCKING WAR THE WAY WE STARTED IT! WE'LL COME IN THROUGH AN AIR ASSAULT, TAKE CONTROL THE COURTYARD, BATTLE THROUGH THE PRISON AND FIND TSUJI AND PLUG THE FUCKER IN THE HEAD!". Kay boomed.

"YES MA'AM".

The massive amount of soldiers clambered into their aircraft.

The smell of gasoline hung high in the air as the final battle was unfolding.

"Alright, you got the guns?". Tommy spoke to Klara.

"Da, three fifty round drums, 150 rounds of 45. ACP.".

To increase firepower, thompson submachine guns were supplied with fifty round drum magazines, combined with a 800 round per minute fire rate, a soldier could sweep the area.

Yukari made similar arrangements, creating commando style magazines, taping two thirty round magazines together for her M16.

Klara leaned in and gave Tommy a kiss.

Asparagus and Katyusha's armored units would perform a frontal attack while accompanied by Freedom/Maginot and Koume's units.

KMM commandos and St Gloriana forces would arrive along with the Saunders line of attack.

"ALRIGHT! GET READY! WE'RE COMING IN!". Kay shouted.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Bullets flew through the air.

The hueys landed on the grass with a crunch.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!".

GIs spilled out onto the ground as more hueys were arriving in the background.

Above, huey gunships circled the landing zones.

FWASSSH

BOOM.

The prison guards returned fire with rockets and machine guns.

Saemonza put down the mounted machine gun, disembarked and grabbed an M1 garand.

The huey lifted off and exited the battlefield.

Several bushes and shrubs along with sandbags erected by the ex prisoners and prison defenders surrounded the landing area.

"ERWIN! GO WITH NAOMI AND SUPPRESS THOSE BASTARDS!". Tommy ordered.

Erwin laid prone as Naomi followed suit.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Charlies are moving towards the right.". Naomi spoke.

Erwin turned over and began firing.

CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK

The two acted in tandem, spotting and suppressing.

"RELOADING!". Pepperoni announced, stuffing a grenade into the M79.

THLOOP

BANG.

More hueys landed, greeted by enemy gunfire.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"WE'VE TAKEN SOME HITS, BUT WE'RE STILL IN THE AIR.". The pilot reported.

Emi looked over to Maho's huey, firing rockets and miniguns.

FWASSSH

"CHOPPER DOWN! CHOPPER DOWN!".

The huey to her left was aflame.

Nonetheless, the commandos' huey pulled in.

"IT'S A HOT LZ! WE'RE NOT GONNA TOUCHDOWN! GET READY TO JUMP!". Emi commanded.

The hueys never landed, hovering inches away from the grass below.

The commandos hopped out, explosions bracketing their movement.

"GET DOWN!".

KRUMP

KRUMP

Shouts were heard around as more attackers were flown in.

Tommy made his advance followed by more GIs.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

BLAT BLAT

BLAM

BLAM

THLOOP

BOOM.

They pushed on, albeit slowly.

However, it wasn't over yet.

Cries shook the battlefield.

Dozens of MEXT troops rushed and attempted to crest the hill.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Camp H, MEXT faction command center.

"They are using their helicopters as shields, they are accurate and deadly!". The prison guard yelled.

Commander Rumi viewed the map.

"We must overrun them now before they get more reinforcements, attack here, here and here.". She pointed at the map.

"SHIT! THEY'RE COMING IN!". Tommy yelled.

A pocket of the Coalition troops had formed as the foe began a three pronged attack.

Emi moved to the front.

"THEY'RE TRYNA PUNCH RIGHT THROUGH US! I NEED YOU TO REINFORCE CENTER!". Tommy pointed.

"CMON GIRLS! LET'S MOVE!".

The commandos moved to their designated area.

"FUCKING HELL! THEY NEVER STOP COMING!". Erwin yelled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Suddenly, another fleet of hueys arrived, rapid deploying troops, St Gloriana.

Assam, Pekoe, Rosehip, Rukuriri and the rest of the St Gloriana troops trampled the grass.

"ASSAM! I NEED YOU TO COVER OUR LEFT SIDE! THEY'VE HIT US HARD!". Tommy screamed.

"GOT IT! HAUL ASS! WE GOTTA GO!". She replied.

All the while Tommy was continuously relaying events to Kay via radio who was farther back with Helmet Chan's marines.

"ITS GONE FUBAR! WE NEED WHATEVER YOU CAN GET US!". He yelled.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

A spray of bullets struck the tree next to him.

He threw down the radio and turned with Klara, guns ablaze.

Klara grabbed her radio as Tommy busied himself in combat.

"WE NEED AIR SUPPORT ON THAT TREELINE OVER THERE!".

Two skyraiders deployed napalm.

Fire scorched the land.

A crackle came over the radio.

"TOMMY! WE NEED MEDICAL EVAC! WE'RE PULLING DOUBLE DUTY FOR BOTH FRONT AND THE RIGHT FLANK! WE'VE BEEN HIT HARD AND WE HAVE GIRLS IN CRITICAL!". Emi yelled.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind, closing the distance between her and Tommy.

"Yeah! How fast can you get it Kay!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The enemy soldier dropped her rifle, attached with a bayonet.

Helicopters marked with the red cross arrived, with marines.

"VIVA LA LIBERTE!". Freedom and Maginot soldiers screamed.

Their convoy of Pravda and their own vehicles plowed through the prison gates.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"ASPARAGUS! KEEP THEM AT BAY! WE CANNOT GET OVERRUN!". Katyusha alerted.

Their assortment of Jeeps, M113 and T72 vehicles were under assault from several squads of enemies.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Asparagus was already firing a mounted 50 caliber.

BLAT BLAT BLAT

Koume blew a bugle to signal to tighten ranks.

Andou was busy firing away.

A sickening squelch was heard.

She fell down, a growing wet stain on her back.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The assailant was killed, but managed to stab Andou.

Her vision grew fainter as medics were called.

"Ma'am! They've sent soldiers exactly were we attacked.".

"Pull back.". Rumi firmly ordered.

"Look! Charlie's pulling out!". Helmet Chan remarked.

Tommy fell silent for a moment. Then he said:

"Fix bayonets."

The command was repeated throughout the ranks.

"Fix bayonets.".

Every GI, commando, St Gloriana, who had a rifle, could mount a bayonet.

Yukari took out a shiny combat knife, and slid the ring on its handle on the barrel of her M16.

Naomi put down her m40 and grabbed an M14, sliding a bayonet on.

Tommy Rose from his crouched position, and sighted charlie.

BANG BANG BANG.

A cry was heard.

"RAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!".

Coalition forces rushed down hill.

Yukari lodged her gun firmly into the abdomen of some poor prison guard.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

She pulled it out after firing some shots into her victim.

Everything was used. Pistols, submachine guns, bayonets, buttstocks and more.

"AAHHHHH!". Pekoe yelped as she stuck her L1a1 bayonet first.

She kicked and yanked it back out and continued the charge.

Tommy pushed ahead with Klara, who saw danger.

Two fifty caliber machine guns.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maho flew in with her huey.

The machine gunners disappeared into dust from the bullets.

It was over, the enemy had been crippled.


	47. On leave

"Today, November 6th, 2019, marks a historic moment." The reporter spoke.

"The Coalition forces have strategically defeated MEXT forces, lead by Head of School Carriers Department, Renta Tsuji.".

"How did such a conflict break out? Today the truth is revealed.".

"It began with the rising Ooarai senshadou team, which viewers may remember defeating other schools such as Saunders and Kuromorimine during the 63rd senshadou tournament."

"Ooarai was a dying school, only saved by their unexpected victory, as a result, Renta Tsuji was assigned to shut down the school, resulting in a match against Selection University by Ooarai and allies consisting of Saunders, St Gloriana, Anzio, Continuation, Pravda, Chi Ha Tan and Kuromorimine.".

"The match ended with yet another, Ooarai victory. However, Tsuji was not finished.".

"Evidence collected tells a story of corruption, crime, and violence.".

"Renta Tsuji hired an infamous American Mercenary, Matthew Carter, a former police chief fired for abuses of human rights and authority.".

"As a result, Matthew Carter was tasked with disabling Ooarai's Senshadou team.".

"The method Carter has used was a brutal one, he would erode Miho Nishizumi, commander of Ooarai's power by killing her allies.".

"The day before the Saunders Chi Ha tan match, Kinuyo Nishi, commander of Chi Ha tan was killed with a car bomb, with a car crash as an alibi.".

"However, Carter's intended targets were not standing idly.".

"A careless radio transmission had been picked up by Saunders unintentionally, causing immediate action by Saunders, who took matters into their hands.

"What resulted was a massive witch hunt for Tsuji's allies and agents, Ami Chono, Shizuka Tsuruki, Marie, Mauko, Midoriko Sono and Matthew Carter.".

"Along with recruiting allies from St Gloriana, Kuromorimine, Freedom, Ooarai, Maginot, Pravda, and even their own mercenary, they were able to kill or capture all of Tsuji's operatives.".

"How they were able to complete such a feat cost hundreds of lives."

"As Saunders was carrying out witch hunts, Carter carried out horrific massacres using mafia-esque tactics, deploying gunmen to silence the Chi Ha Tan Senshadou team for fear of witnesses, and sending more gunmen disguised as police officers to kidnap and kill members of Ooarai.".

"Evidence has also revealed hundreds of law enforcement agencies were bribed into submission by Renta Tsuji, over a 1000 people of been found guilty of corruption.".

"Carter has killed Chiyomi Anzai, Mika Shimada, Jajka, and made dozens of more attempts on other commanders.".

"As a result, the schools not under Tsuji's palm allied to form the Coalition, and retaliated with a military response."

"BC freedom had long been at odds with themselves, due to being two separate schools merged into one.".

"Tensions came to a high as it was discovered Marie, Commander of the school was building a private army to conduct more assassinations. The Freedom faction of BC freedom disagreed with her plan. Led by Asparagus, the former commander, they would fight a five year civil war using real weapons.".

"Dozens of deaths had been sustained by both sides."

"Marie had retreated to BC freedom territory of Indochina, named and modeled after the historical French colony of the same name."

"Since Marie was a MEXT operative, and Freedom was attempting reunification, the Coalition and Freedom's interests aligned, causing Freedom to join the Coalition.".

"An invasion force was sent to quell the BC led by commander Oshida and Andou.".

"Although Freedom launched an initially successful campaign, everything changed during the Tet offensive.".

"On New Years, 2018, Freedom victory seemed on the horizon. However, the BC launched massive offensives, retaking all territory and destroying the Freedom invasion Force.".

"With this crushing defeat, it was Saunders who stepped up."

"The Coalition had long been supplying aid to Freedom before they officially entered the war, with Freedom defeated, Saunders declared war."

"A week later, hundreds of Saunders ground troops, aircraft, tanks and artillery would be deployed to Southern BC Indochina to combat the BC and liberate the territory."

"Later that week, Pravda would send a ground force invading from the North.".

"Unlike Senshadou tournaments, the schools utilized aircraft, artillery and infantry, as tanks were relatively difficult to use in the jungle terrain.".

"A month later, the BC collapsed over overwhelming numbers and extreme firepower despite BC guerilla tactics."

"What followed next was a period of calm, broken by a counter assassination on Renta Tsuji by the Coalition."

"As a result, Several more commanders, Erika Itsumi and Darjeeling were kidnapped and imprisoned.".

"Instantaneously, hostilities resumed, with Selection University siding with Tsuji.".

"Three years of battles would follow, with Selection University initially holding the upper hand with superior weaponry, but they were faced against overwhelming Coalition numbers."

"With a surprise invasion of Tsuji backed Bellwall, and the crippling of one of their armies with extreme firepower, the war concluded with a massive Coalition invasion into occupied Ooarai.".

"The prison, Camp H has been liberated, with Darjeeling, Miho Nishizumi and Erika Itsumi becoming free.".

"Coalition forces have disclosed little information about the nature of Camp H, but a brief observation can tell Camp H was a place of misery and abuse.".

Kay watched as the film crew finished up. The people of Japan would now know the truth.

Tsuji had been found dead with a pistol, a suicide.

Evidence had been collected, some more sensitive than others.

Kay walked into the tent.

A map lay on the table.

Around it were all the major members of the Coalition.

"Today. This war has ended. A month long ceasefire has been declared by us and MEXT forces". Tommy stated.

"How are the Camp H people?". Kay asked.

"Well… the enemy prison guards and soldiers were either arrested, or shot by our guys.". Assam bluntly replied.

"For the prisoners, Maho flew them to our nearest field hospital.".

"Oh! We've also raided Tsuji's place.". Erwin spoke up.

She pulled out a box of items.

The most notable were several tape recordings.

"I think these recordings are the most important, and I wanted for all of us to hear it.". She finished.

With much hesitation, the first recording was played.

"WHAT THE FUCK CARTER!". Tsuji's voice screamed.

"I WANTED OOARAI SHUTDOWN THROUGH ANY MEANS NECESSARY! NOT ANCHOVY AND MIKA DEAD!".

"Listen here you tankery-Hitler, don't go all Saintly on me now, you're the son of a bitch who asked me to "terminate" anyone who would be an obstacle to Ooarai's shut down!". Carter replied.

A door slam could be heard.

"Fuck….What have I done….". Tsuji whimpered.

"Anchovy… Chiyomi… I'm sorry….. All your life you had nothing… When you came to Kindergarten….".

"What will your mother think….".

The tape ended.

Erwin looked at the box.

It was painted green and had a cardboard tube taped to one of the sides.

The letters, P40 suddenly made sense.

Silence fell over the room.

"Well…. We completely forgot about Anchovy's mom.". Kay spoke.

Most parents simply left them to their own devices, Klara was the obvious example, her entire family was still in Russia.

However, there were exceptions, the Nishizumi sisters, Alice (Both sets of Parents were assassinated) and the members of Anglerfish team who kept contact.

Anchovy however, still had her mother around.

"Fuck… If she didn't know she was dead…. It's on the fucking news now…". Pepperoni groaned covering her face.

"We better come clean then, invite her over and have a few words.". Kay spoke.

"There's also the peace negotiations, and we have to work out our combat troops, get them some r and r, maybe a few graveyards for the dead and send some home, oh, and rebuilding…. Lots of rebuilding .". Tommy spoke.

"This is gonna be a nightmare to sort out.. I have an idea….". Kay spoke.

"Tommy, I need you to sort out stuff on the home front, withdraw some soldiers and whatnot, prevent any unrest, you can take anyone else I don't need. Erwin, I need you to be representative of Ooarai for the Peace negotiations, Naomi, I just need your help in general, and Assam you can take your people to represent St Gloriana.".

"Pepperoni, I need you to speak with Anchovy's mom, you know Anchovy best and you're practically the last semblance of Anzio's command chain and Red, we need your marines to accompany our negotiations."

"The great Katyusha will get a seat at the negotiations no?".

"Of course! I ain't ordering you around, take whoever in Pravda with you.". Kay replied.

"I'll attend the negotiations at behalf of Erika." Koume declared.

"Andou, you've served admirably, I see no harm in giving you some time off.". Asparagus spoke.

With these in set, the next months would be tense, the negotiations would take place in Freedom's replica of Paris which was under University occupation, temporarily ceded to Freedom until agreements were finalized.

"So, I've decided on setting up my headquarters, it's gonna be in Bellwall's seaside Resort.". Tommy spoke.

"Sure, resort's nice, but why?". Yukari asked.

"My idea for getting our troops r and r is to rotate units for the local garrison so this place will be under guard while we have refreshed and relaxed soldiers, I've also moved up the Camp H captives in and I believe Santiago, Mikko and the Shark team is here. Finally, this place gives us watch over Freedom Indochina and Bellwall, most importantly, Freedom Saigon."

Many renovations had been performed, one of the buildings had a wall constructed around and repurposed to Saunders Embassy.

Two garrisons were stationed, one of Saunders Marines and Freedom troops. A small helicopter base had been built with heavier aircraft launched from the Fort farther north.

A special part of the Saunders Embassy had been cordoned off for The Camp H prisoners.

FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP

Their helicopter landed and they boarded a Jeep.

"Ahh, it feels good to NOT be in combat for once." Pepperoni spoke.

A decent amount of civilians, and most likely, journalists and reporters were in the resort. However, a military presence was around. Huey helicopters took daily flights in deliveries, patrols, etc.

They approached the embassy gates in their vehicle.

"Id please." The marine asked.

Tommy handed some papers over.

"You're clear.".

The gates were opened and they drove in.

"Get ourselves set up, we'll contact Anchovy's mom tomorrow.". Tommy spoke.

Yukari nervously headed over to the small apartment block, where important non soldiers wtayed within the embassy walls.

She left her equipment back at her place inside the embassy.

Yukari gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?". Miho opened.

"Nishizumi Dono.". Yukari smiled.

They hugged.

They entered Miho's residence.

"Alright… This should be in order….". Tommy spoke.

The war cost thousands of dollars, which fortunately Saunders and Pravda had in abundance. To keep the combat troops motivated to fight, they were paid hazard pay, and compensation for any significant injuries. Saemonza, Oryou and Carpaccio had nearly ten thousand for their services and injuries, specifically Carpaccio since she was killed in action.

Aid was also supplied to other schools, such as Freedom, increasing the bill.

Not to mention, weapons, equipment, construction costs for rebuilding and medical costs, needed to be paid. In short, it was an economic nightmare.

"Well… This ain't pretty.". Tommy remarked, looking at a list of spendings for the war effort.

"Klara! You any good with Numbers? I need some help here.".

"Da, what is it?". She ran over

"You know, I fear no man, but the only thing that scares me is extreme spending and taxes.".

"Can you find me a list of revenues please.".

A list was produced.

The schools did have some sources of revenue to pay for everything.

"The first is… resort revenues. Resorts in Pravda Havana and Saunders Guantanamo and this one, along with several casinos generate a decent amount of profit. Sunkus stores, Saunders has an extremely close link with em' we have some money coming through there."

"Alumni donations, the amount of revenue from that shows how little they care about us, at least I hear Earl Grey is still funding St Gloriana. Food sales, Anzio is churning out hundreds through cuisine related businesses."

"Television and radio tax, every time some news network broadcasts something related to us they have to pay. Endorsement, every time commanders, Kay, Kinuyo, Katyusha and whoever show up on media or promotions, we get paid. Merchandise, lots of revenue already coming in, we already have a few payments by the Boko people to make Miho based Boko bears. Oh, we also get paid for senshadou battles for showing up."

Klara listened as Tommy finished the list.

"And now, we have the less than legal money.". He spoke, producing another list.

"Arms sales, all those weapons we took after defeating the BC had to go somewhere, our resort "services" namely strippers and prostitutes, although that is kept for the mega rich and out of the public eye. And finally, organized theft, mainly from the Japanese Senshadou Federation, I believe Santiago and crew stole nearly a billion from them in fancy cars, documents and etc. Bets, every senshadou match I make people place bets on which team will win.. I may or may not have "rigged" a few matches. (sweats nervously)".

"However, all this has to be laundered into legal cash, I have an idea." Tommy explained.

"We can use Maho. After the whole "Tsuji is corrupt" scandal was revealed to the public, Shiho was officially declared dead and Maho was given all inheritance, of course being a good sister, Maho lets Miho use whatever she wants. The idea here is to use the late Shiho's bank accounts to sell the fancy cars and whatever, after all, why wouldn't a headmaster of such a famous school own several fancy cars, or even a personal tiger tank?". Tommy boomed.

"We can also use the accounts to break up large sums of cash into smaller deposits and get away scot free, plus a good chunk of Japanese law enforcement was found guilty of corruption, so it's gonna be hard to catch us when there's nobody enforcing the law."

With that, Tommy began to ring up Maho.

"Ahh! Yukari are you alright?". Miho worried.

"Oh these? That's just some shrapnel cuts.". Yukari replied.

They sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"I missed you very much Yukari.". Miho spoke. "Thank you for coming.".

"Ah heh… Nishizumi dono..". Yukari was now blushing.

"Wanna take a walk?". Miho asked.

"Anything for Nishizumi dono!".

"Yeah, so we'll take of everything, I just need your okay for using your bank accounts. Oh, thank you then." Tommy hung up.

He pulled out some paperwork.

"Withdrawal of first Saunders Marine Artillery division. Granted.".

He arranged more and more troop movements and requests.

"Saunders Sixth Air Cav division requests leave for Freedom Saigon...".

"Granted."

More and more Saunders troops were sent home as Kay vowed, but a decent amount was still kept around.

"Anzio volunteers Fifth army requests withdrawal, granted.".

"Ninth Marine Engineers requests leave. Denied, y'all jobs aren't finished.". He muttered.

"Alright, I also need to arrange for Pepperoni to meet up with Anchovy's mom…".

"Ah, the band's playing.". Yukari spoke as they neared the stage.

The band was playing "American Patrol" as a celebration for a Saunders victory.

They joined the massing crowd.

Upon the stage was a certain gentleman in a tuxedo and a red head beside.

"Thank you, I dedicate this to our girls at the front!". Santiago announced as the band wrapped up.

"Let's head back, it's late.". Miho spoke.

They entered the embassy compound and into the apartments.

"Why is the door unlocked?". Yukari remarked.

"I remember locking the door do you?". Miho replied.

Yukari drew her service pistol and entered.

A familiar scent filled the air.

"ERIKA!?".

"Mmmm hamburgers… Huh?".

"What are you doing here?".

"I sensed hamburgers in your room… I HAVEN'T HAD HAMBURGERS FOR A LONG TIME OKAY!".

"I didn't see any hamburgers in the pantry.". Miho replied.

She spotted a crate in the corner.

"Frozen food.".

"Oh.".

"Well, you better share that." Yukari spoke.

"Nah, let's invite everyone here for dinner.".

Alice and Megumi descended in.

As Yukari soon learned, dinner was a big thing in prison before they were freed.

"Somewhere beyond the sea. Somewhere waiting for me…".

Megumi had a wonderful system for the garlic, she used a razor to slice garlic so thin it would liquefy in the pan with a little oil.

Miho did the tomato sauce.

"Ah, veal, beef, and pork." She remarked.

"Don't put too many onions in the sauce!". Alice spoke.

"I didn't put too many onions in the sauce, just three small onions."

"Three!?". Alice complained.

"It's faarr, beyond the stars! It's near beyond the moon."

Erika did the meat, they didn't have a broiler so everything was done in pans.

It used to smell awful, but she still cooked a great steak.

"How you want your steak Yukari?".

"Medium rare.".

"Medium rare? Hmm, an aristocrat."

"We'll meet I know we'll meet beyond the shore!"

"We'll kiss just as before!"

"We've got drinks, orange juice, some cheese, some bread.". Alice declared.

"Happy we'll be, beyond the seaaaa!".

"And never again I'll go saillin."

With that, they began to eat.


	48. Pravda Spring

2019, Freedom Peace Accords.

The atmosphere was tense as representatives from all combatants of the war met.

A circular table sat in the middle of the room.

Assam, Kay, Katyusha, Koume, Erwin, Éclair and Asparagus stood on one side.

Azumi and Rumi met on the other along with several subordinates of BC and Bellwall.

Around the room, Marines occupied the Coalition area while University Military Police held the other.

It was an embarrassing defeat for MEXT. Despite heavier funding and better equipment along with more experience, MEXT was defeated by the Coalition.

"We have a Provision of Agreements.". Kay pulled out a list.

"Removal of all university combat forces from Freedom and Kuromorimine within sixty days. Banning of all military aid to Bellwall and BC from Selection University."

"Disarmament of BC and Bellwall guerillas and financial compensation from Selection University." Asparagus spoke.

"We agree to all terms with the exception of disarmament of BC and Bellwall guerillas, unless the same is done to Coalition forces. We also refuse to remove troops from Freedom as we do not acknowledge such a school. Furthermore, bombing campaigns on Selection University, BC and Bellwall must be stopped." Azumi declared.

With that, the meeting was adjourned to deliberate over the terms.

"Hmph, they aren't gonna budge, we gotta speed things up.". Kay spoke.

"How about this, we tell them we'll withdraw St Gloriana, Pravda and Kuromorimine troops but we keep all Saunders, Maginot and Freedom troops, strategic bombing will also be canceled but not fire support aircraft such as phantoms and Skyraiders. We'll also tell em that Saunders won't be sending anymore new combat troops to sweeten the deal.". Erwin offered.

"All in agreement?". Asparagus asked.

All hands were raised.

"We agree to halting bombing campaigns on all MEXT forces, however, we choose to comprise on the matter of disarmament; all St Gloriana, Pravda and Kuromorimine soldiers will withdraw, Maginot, Freedom and Saunders troops will stay, but no more additional troops will be sent by Maginot or Saunders." Kay declared.

"Agreed, no more Military aid will be sent to BC and Bellwall, University forces will withdraw from Freedom, partial disarmament of BC and Bellwall guerillas will be fulfilled.". Rumi spoke.

Rumi, Kay, Assam, Katyusha, Koume, Erwin, Éclair and Asparagus signed the peace treaty, however, Azumi and the Bellwall and BC subordinates did not sign.

"We refuse to recognize Freedom high.".

"This throws a wrench in the works!". Kay spoke to her allies away from the negotiations.

Even if BC and Bellwall were to be disarmed, without their signature, they could simply obtain more firearms and continue the war.

"These fuckers never give up do they?". Erwin groaned.

Suddenly, a figure entered the room.

Rumi.

"What you doing here?". Kay questioned.

"I want to end this war too." Rumi replied. "But Azumi, BC and Bellwall think differently.".

"I have come to warn you that Azumi is planning an ambitious offensive to sway the negotiations. I cannot directly intervene, but I can provide you with some Intel and I can harass their supply chains through indirect and non violent means. I've lied to her that I will still provide aid behind your backs, she believes me and has grown too dependent on University aid, this offensive is a perfect opportunity to crush Azumi, BC and Bellwall.".

However, unbeknownst to anyone, the attacks had already begun.

Pravda headquarters, Bonple.

Nonna was assigned to keep watch over the western expands of Pravda, specifically Bonple which had been acquired after Jajka's assassination.

"Everything seems fine, regular traffic.". Nonna remarked as Jacqueline arrived.

However, a figure arrived amongst the regular pedestrians.

"Hey, isn't that the… vice commander of Bonple?". Jacqueline asked.

"What was her name again? Uszka? Is she gonna rant against Pravda again?". Nonna groaned.

Instead, Uszka pulled out a gasoline canister.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING COMMIES! NOT ONLY IS JAJKA DEAD, BUT YOU PEOPLE HAVE OCCUPIED BONPLE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO LIVE WHEN YOU'RE ALL TAKING OUR STUFF FOR YOUR WAR?".

She doused herself with the gas can and pulled out a lit match.

A crowd gathered as panic ensued.

"Bozhe moi! She's on fire." Nonna spoke.

As Pravda troops began to put out the fire, the crowd attempted to quell to flames with water, which only worsened the problem.

"Clear the way!". Jacqueline growled as she brought out the fire extinguisher.

She dragged Uszka into a truck and rushed her to the hospital.

However, it had already been caught on social media.

Saunders Embassy, Bellwall.

"Hmph, more paperwork.". Tommy grumbled.

A small soundproof room had been given to Pepperoni and Ms. Anzai.

Pepperoni emerged from the room.

"Ms. Anzai will have to stay the night, she needs recovery time." Pepperoni explained as she emerged from the room. "I'd also like to stay with her."

"Eh, business is slow, tell her she can stay here long as she wants, same with you.". Tommy replied.

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Hello?".

"This is Kay, we have reason to believe a large enemy buildup, prepare your forces."

"Roger.". Tommy answered.

He brought out his radio.

"RED ALERT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL.".

Sirens and Klaxons rang throughout the entire region.

"That was a good night.". Miho spoke.

"It's always a good night with you.". Yukari replied.

Darjeeling was currently resting due to stress.

"RED ALERT. THIS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL.".

"Aw fuck, I'm sorry Nishizumi Dono!".

Yukari scrambled up and got dressed.

Within minutes, Tommy's command staff was assembled in the embassy.

"Good evening Ladies, we have reason to believe Charlie's about to hit us hard, I've ordered a lock down on all major cities and Coalition bases in Freedom Indochina and Bellwall, expect attacks any minute now.". Tommy spoke.

Resort Compound, Northern sector.

After the seizure of the resort, helicopter pads and facilities had been built along with multiple barracks to ensure a hold on the area.

"Alright, Sandbag city!". Yukari exclaimed as they moved.

A Sandbag half wall surrounded the north sector.

Tall grass and natural trenches snaked towards the area, and limited cover in small piles of supplies and shell crater meant attackers could easily close the distance.

Pepperoni was assigned with Yukari to keep the area under control.

Dozens of Freedom and Saunders troops took position, uneasiness setting in.

Pepperoni peered into the darkness.

"Yo, turn that lamp off would ya? Can't see Jack.". She asked.

As the lamp was turned off, faint outlines crossed a gap in the grass.

"CHARLIES SPOTTED! OPEN FIRE!". Pepperoni fired a smoke grenade into the approximate enemy position.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK CRACK CRACK

The enemy shot back as the attack commenced.

BOOM

An rpg obliterated the security gates.

The roar of engines was heard.

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two jeeps breached the perimeter which were immediately hosed down with gunfire as guerillas rushed in.

Resort, Saunders Embassy.

The entire road was locked down as all residents of the resort were ordered inside.

"GET BACK!".

BANG BANG

"GET BACK!".

BANG BANG

The motorcyclist sped in the opposite direction.

Tommy holstered his side arm.

The roads were kept clear as possible as the embassy was entrenched.

KRUMP

KRUMP

Explosions blossomed along the wall.

Out of the dust, heavily armed guerillas stormed out.

"OPEN FIRE!". Tommy ordered.

Heavy gunfire greeted the breaching BC.

A clattering sound was heard as a school bus rammed the front gates as guerillas came out.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Tommy grumbled.

He reached into a guitar case and produced his thompson submachine gun.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

FWASSSH

BOOM.

"THE GUERILLAS HAVE RPGS!". A marine shouted.

As the struggle continued, helicopters began arriving.

On the street, hueys unloaded troops.

"LET'S MOVE IT'S A HOT LZ!". Maho ordered.

Caesar and Saemonza were amongst the attack.

"GET DOWN!".

Soldiers took cover behind parked vehicles as they shot back.

Several corpses lay around.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM OVERRUN THE MORTAR PITS OR THEY'LL USE EM TO BLOW OUR OWN GUYS UP!".

Yukari shouted over the sounds of war.

"CHARLIE SPOTTED! THEY'RE MOVING THROUGH THE BARBED WIRE!".

RATATATATATATATATATAT

BOOM

BOOM

"Shit, are they really that close?". Erika spoke, peering through the blinds.

"I think we should move Darjeeling to the attic, it's safer there." Miho suggested.

The sound of shattering glass came from downstairs.

Miho moved to barricade the door.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"RELOADING! COVER ME!". Klara alerted.

She pulled out a crate of 50 caliber rounds and loaded the mounted machine gun.

More bullets struck the school bus, causing the vehicle to detonate.

The gunfire was too much. The guerillas pulled back to a more secure position.

"I'M MOVING IN! COVER ME!". Caesar yelled.

GIs moved to secure the residential area of the embassy, where the most notable Camp H prisoners and Santiago and Mikko resided.

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM

The door shook violently.

WHAM WHAM WHAM.

The guerilla wouldn't give up.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT UP THERE! ARE THERE ANY BC AROUND?". A voice called from outside.

Miho peered out, Caesar.

"Ah! Commander! It's been a long time!". Caesar shouted.

"Am I glad to see you! There's a BC trying to bust the door down! Can you help?".

"We can't reach you, the BC still have a lock on the entrance! Take this!". Caesar replied.

She threw a m1911 to Miho.

"We're gonna pump the room with tear gas and blind the fucker! Open the door and shoot!".

THLOOP

Gas filled downstairs.

The door finally broke and Miho leveled her weapon.

BANG BANG BANG

The guerilla collapsed with a burst of automatic fire.

Miho collapsed out of relief.

Hours later, the main attack was smashed, the BC exhausted their resources.

Taiga Ou arrived on scene.

"Marines got back into the compound of the 2 and a half million embassy complex at dawn before that a platoon of BC were in control. The Raiders never got in the main building, a handful of Freedom troops kept it locked."

"But the Raiders were everywhere else. By daylight the courtyard had become a battlefield. No one was allowed on the street unless identified.".

"The bodies of two Saunders Marines lay near their Jeep across the Boulevard."

"This is where the BC Raiders broke in, they sneaked up and blasted a hole in the reinforced concrete fence around the compound."

"But none of the Raiders lived to tell of their exploit; by eight o clock, five hours after they broke in, all Raiders were dead."

"All in civilian clothes, they were armed with American M16s. They had explosives and rocket launchers their purpose to destroy the embassy, in that purpose they did not succeed.".

"A villa on the embassy grounds was the residence of Camp H prisoners, specifically the main commanders."

"Miho Nishizumi was trapped on the second floor. Saunders soldiers tossed her weapons to defend herself, later when was all over, she told what happened."

(Interviewing Miho)

"Were there any BC in the embassy?".

"No, I did not see any BC in the embassy except I knew there was one in my house."

"You had an escape in the end, how did that happen?".

"They put riot gas on the bottom floor to blind her. They had thrown me a pistol about ten minutes earlier."

"And with all the luck that I've had all my life; I got her before she got me.".

"With the pistol? What did she have?".

"An M16."

(Miho goes off-screen)

"The commander, Thomas Rogers described the embassy attack as a BC defeat.".

"How would you assess today's and yesterday's activities by the enemy?".

"The enemy has very deceitfully taken advantage of the Peace Accords truce in order to create as much chaos to derail the peace negotiations by attacking populated areas.".

"In my opinion, this is merely a spoiling attack for the much bigger movements in Pravda and the canal."

Pravda held Bonple.

Crowds marched on the street, waving Bonple flags.

Pravda posters were torn down, rocks were thrown, the city was in chaos.

Nonna had given the order to Pravda troops to invade Bonple.

Outside, tear gas was fired into the crowds as the guarding soldiers pushed the rioters back.

"So far it is under control, not much violence." Jacqueline reported.

"Da, but I fear this is not to last." Nonna replied.

She was right.

As Nonna viewed the map, radio reports came in.

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!"

The uprising had begun.

Bonple Partisans were on the streets.

They had already torn down the stone statue of Katyusha.

Jacqueline grabbed her Type 56 assault rifle and grabbed several magazines.

"I'm going out, the uprising isn't gonna silence itself."

She left the Pravda Headquarters

Several t34 tanks were already deployed, armed with live ammunition.

Urban combat had broken out. Partisans fired from rooftops and balconies.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Squads of Pravda troops formed a defensive perimeter as the enemy laid siege.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Makeshift barricades of buses, scrap and rubble lined the streets with the off sandbags here and there.

Jacqueline got the attention of a Pravda soldier.

"Ah! Commander!".

"Ignite the sewers, the gases inside will burn so the enemy cannot pass through there.". Jacqueline replied.

She moved forwards to the front of the action as a flamethrower team pulled open a manhole.

Squads of Bonple Partisans moved through the streets.

She raised her rifle and fired into their direction as she climbed on top of a t34.

"GUNNER! FIRE INTO THE BUILDINGS! THEY CANNOT HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!".

The gunner nodded and the t34 rotated its turret.

BANG

The powerful 85mm cannon thundered out a shell.

Several t34 tanks were already in flames, subdued by molotov cocktails from Bonple Partisans.

"I need a casualty report." Nonna radioed.

"We are down to 70% combat power, there are simply too much partisans.". Jacqueline replied.

"This is bad, the invasion force isn't gonna arrive until two days later. Even worse, reports have come in reporting similar movements in Continuation and Pravda Manchuria.". Nonna spoke

"Where exact in Pravda Manchuria?". Jacqueline inquired.

"Tiananmen square." Nonna firmly answered.

"My God. Is this the beginning of Pravda Spring!?". Jacqueline replied.

A Chinese Cargo ship pulled into Aomori, Japan, Pravda's town.

"Quai Dian! Women you qiang gei zhexie Riben Ren!".

Crates of Type 56 assault rifles from Nornico were rushed off and onto the docks along with thousands of ammunition crates.

They were hurriedly given to their Japanese customers and were arranged to arm thousands of Pravda troops.

"There is no more profitable weapon than the automat Kalashnikov, or AK 47. An elegant nine pound amalgamation of stamped steel and plywood, it doesn't jam, need maintenance or any other kind of care, it's so simple, even a child could use it."

"And we do." Nonna finished.

She chambered a round in her rifle.

The AK47 pattern rifles were the absolute perfect type of weapon for Pravda.

Unlike L1a1 and M16 and M14 rifles used by the western based schools, which had to be imported across the Pacific from the United States, AK rifles could be directly imported from China and Russia, plentiful and easy to use, it was a clear choice.

Around Bonple, marched Pravda's army.

Nonna walked to Jacqueline.

"With the peace talks in such high stakes, we must crush any resistance to ensure stability.".

Nonna turned to the mass of Pravda troops.

"Alright Comrades! The enemy believes they have won! They believe we have withdrawn! They are sorely mistaken! By Katyusha's word we will retake this city! URAA!". She declared.

"URAAAA!".

The roll of tank treads thundered down.

MI 24 hind helicopters flew above.

They entered the city with the first obstacle being a roadblock.

Overnight, many of Pravda's satellite schools had risen in revolt against Katyusha's rule.

And so, they must be crushed.

BANG

RATATATATATATATATATAT

CRACK

Within minutes, the roadblock was crushed.

The Partisans were caught by surprise.

With a roar, the T72 tank rolled into Bonple.

As they rolled through the city square, gunfire ripped from the buildings.

Pravda forces released hell as they ruthlessly obliterated the city.

Tear gas was shot into the streets as the Pravda infantry rushed the Partisans, pummeling them with batons and buttstocks.

Many tried to resist, hurling molotov cocktails, only to be gunned down with AK fire.

They were plowing a path to the school government building, to shut down the Bonple revolutionaries.

Pravda had shown its strength.

As the Pravda force closed in, more and more burnt out vehicles littered the streets as bursts gunfire, sporadic and spontaneous were emitted from the shrinking Partisans.

By noon, tanks were crushing fences and gates.

"To the people of Bonple. It is over. Cease resistance. We shall fight again another day.".

The door crumpled down and Pravda soldiers aimed their rifles at the Bonple radio operator.

She raised her hands, she knew her fate. Execution.

Pravda had reclaimed this city.

But it was far from over.

The Canal, Freedom and St Gloriana airborne forces.

24 hours earlier.

"Coinciding with the attacks on Saunders bases in Bellwall, rebels have seized the canal, modeled after the Suez Canal by force.". Reporters announced.

"The Canal, originally a territory of St Gloriana which had withdrawn control two years prior, has closed down the passage way, cutting off supply lines for the Coalition. Rebels have denounced both schools.".

"Many sources say both schools are responding with military force."

"RED ALERT. ALL BATTLESTATIONS.".

"RED ALERT ALL BATTLESTATIONS.".

A school carrier lay several miles offshore.

St Gloriana and Freedom paratroopers rushed along the deck into C130 aircraft and huey helicopters.

F4 phantoms and Skyraiders took off.

On the runway, four girls crouched over a table.

"Let's sight our objectives!". Andou spoke.

"We will drop in on the airfield and deny them air power, then we will box in the canal with air and naval landings and re secure the canal.". Pekoe instructed.

"Alright, I'm moving in with the paratroopers, you guys get the naval landings.". Andou spoke, grabbing a specialist M14 rifle.".

She hopped in a C130.

Minutes later, they were airborne.

BOOM BOOM

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Ground fire rocked the aircraft.

With a groan, the cargo doors opened and the paratroopers jumped into battle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

RATATATATATATATATATAT

They hit the ground, hard, Andou tumbled into a spin.

Rebels shot at the paratroopers, causing the Freedom troops to retaliate with explosives and gunfire.

A Dshk rattled away, punching holes in the surrounding tarmac and concrete.

Andou raised her gun and plugged the gunner in the head.

The paratroopers attacked the fortifications consisting of cargo boxes, sandbags and trucks.

CRACK CRACK

"Take out that sniper!".

FWASSSH

BANG

RPGs and bazookas were used to punch holes in enemy defenses.

More paratroopers were landing as the fight began to push onto the streets.

"Alright! Armored reinforcements have arrived! Let's move!". Andou ordered.

To close the distance to the canal, jeeps and m3a1 and M113 vehicles were flown in to bring the paratroopers to the canal where they would meet the landing force.

American made m60 tanks drove through the sand and open country, throwing up dust.

BANG.

"Shit! Hold! Landmines!". Andou instructed.

"Get the engineers up!".

A team of engineers armed with metal detectors were tasked with clearing the road of mines, with infantry to protect them.

The Jeep containing the engineers stopped and unloaded as they and the infantry guarding them fanned out.

One by one the field was cleared until suddenly.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"RETURN FIRE! ENEMY TECHNICALS!".

Three pick up trucks with machine guns and rocket launchers sped towards the Freedom forces.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

FWASSSH

FWASSSH

Heavy gunfire was shot back at them, but their fast nature prevented accurate fire from their tanks which had the heaviest weaponry.

Despite the minefield, the technicals sped up and ran through their own defense without major damage.

"Goddamnit, Bravo zero niner requesting a fire mission on these targets over.". Andou requested.

"ROGER, STAY CLEAR."

Three skyraiders pummeled the technicals with cannon fire, they then proceeded to fly towards the ever closer canal and sliced radio station wires with their wings and propellers to disrupt enemy communications.

With that, the Freedom army devised a plan.

"Remount our jeeps! Reverse them and drive as fast as you can, your jeeps should go over the landmines faster than they can explode.".

"What about the tanks?". The question was asked.

"They'll come later, speed is key!". Andou replied.

The jeeps sped over a hundred mph and the landmines.

Three landing crafts docked upon the beach.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Bullets struck metal and sand as St Gloriana infantry wadded ashore.

"ROSEHIP! THROW YOUR SMOKES! WE NEED SOME COVER!".

Beside, more landing craft unloaded armored vehicles as the battle for the canal unfolded.

The first objective was the dockyard, and then the control center of the canal upon the bridge.

Infantry rushed into the facilities, engaging the enemy.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

They rapidly advanced through the streets, utilizing incendiary weapons.

Armoured vehicles thundered through, firing at any and all buildings.

"Rukuriri, report!". Pekoe ordered.

"All Rebels have been annihilated, or forced into hiding, they've tried to sink multiple ships in the canal to prevent it from operation, fortunately our aircraft have sunk them before they could be used.

"Thank you, Rukuriri.". Pekoe sighed.

St Gloriana and Freedom troops had brought a conclusion to the second canal crisis.

Pekoe could only pray the rebellions would fail.

"Cmon, ask the Rebels to stand down, we don't need more bloodshed.". Kay spoke.

"I cannot, the rebellions are merely the will of the people, and the people's will is the end Katyusha's rule." Azumi merely replied.

Pravda Square.

There was a large mass of student protests in Pravda Square, often dubbed Tiananmen square by the Pravda students with Chinese descent.

"DEATH OR DEMOCRACY!".

"FREE PRAVDA!".

Thousands of Pravda students demanded reform, change, an end to a dictatorship.

Revolution and reform had come to Pravda's doorstep, threatening Katyusha and the entire Pravda leadership.

And it was so Jacqueline was dispatched to end the unrest through any means necessary.

With her, fifty t55 medium tanks and well over a thousand ground troops were brought in, with Nonna to monitor the situation.

Martial Law was declared.

"What is the situation Tongzhi Nonna?". Jacqueline asked.

"We believe that hundreds of protesters, rioters, and a crowd in general, have taken to the streets despite our broadcasts telling them to stay indoors, to block any Pravda army units coming in.". Nonna firmly replied.

"Very well. All units, advance." Jacqueline radioed back.

A convoy of tanks and ground troops advanced into the square.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

They fired into the air.

"THIS IS AN ILLEGAL GATHERING! DISPERSE!".

"THIS IS AN ILLEGAL GATHERING! DISPERSE!".

Sandbag roadblocks lined the roads as Pravda students held their ground against the Pravda army.

"Nonna, this is not working, I am giving the order to use lethal force.".

"Received, proceed, Jacqueline.".

With that, the rifle barrels of the Pravda soldiers were pointed down from the air and at the crowd.

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Gunfire intensified as the Pravda military forced its way through.

The crowds grew more enraged despite the active threat.

"Nonna, a human chain has formed, permission to fire?".

"….. Granted."

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

RATATATATATATATATATAT

Screaming filled the air as soldiers mercilessly gunned down the crowds attempting to block the advance.

T55 tanks charged the crowds,, disregarding any attempt to stop them.

As a result, molotov cocktails were tossed at the vehicles.

"All units! Pull back and hold formation!".

However, for some it was too late.

Protestors swarmed the tanks that had over extended, setting them on fire and pulling their crews out and pouncing on them.

"FIRE TEAR GAS!". Jacqueline demanded.

The next scenes were of chaos.

Gunfire intensified as the Pravda military marched, utilizing heavy machine guns mounted upon their vehicles.

Wounded Protestors and students were attempted to be rushed to safety via rickshaws and their drivers which braved the gunfire.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"IN THE BUSES!".

Protestors and students hiding in the buses were dragged out and beaten.

However, amongst the fighting, Journalists were always recording the action.

"The noise of gunfire from rose all over the area, it was unremitting. On the streets leading down to the road to Pravda Square, furious people stared in disbelief at the fires, listening to the sound of shots."

"Heading down the road was a hazardous business but hundreds of people cheered as buses were set alight and army trucks caught fire too."

"Then as troops lorries were seen moving down the road there was gunfire from those lorries.".

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"The troops have been firing indiscriminately, but still, there are thousands of people on the streets who will not move back."

"The bicycle rickshaws scooped up the injured, others were shunted on bikes and peddled to hospital, many were carried by frantic local residents.".

"There was confusion and despair to those who can credit their own army was firing wildly upon them.".

"Many were bystanders who were naïve to savagery of this situation, indeed, it was harder times to grasp that this army was launching into an armed civilian population as if charging into battle.".

"The air was filled with cries of "Fascists! Stop killing!". People were singing the internationale to a background of gunfire."

Pravda HQ, Continuation

Alina watched on her personal television.

The ex KV2 loader looked outside the window of her quarters.

Similar protests and unrest were occurring albeit in a more peaceful and smaller manner.

Alina was happy she had been given this satellite school to monitor, as it was the farthest away from Katyusha's prying eyes.

Using this liberty, Alina decided.

It was time for reform.

It was time for Glasnost.

The first order of business was to open free travel, all Pravda Satellite schools' students were restricted to Pravda or their respective schools and denied access to other schools such as Saunders.

"Ah, miss, your televised announcement is ready, please head in.".

Alina shakily walked in. Until this point she was a nobody within the Pravda command.

She walked in front of a camera crew.

"Good morning fellow Comrades. My name is Alina, elected commander of the Continuation school.".

"Due to rising costs from maintenance and fortifications, I have made the decision to open the border between Continuation and Kuromorimine.".

The video cut to Pravda soldiers shutting off the electrified fence between the two schools.

The border was opened.

The next order of business was to have a televised conference with Katyusha.


	49. The War ends

"Will Pravda Intervene on the matter of opening the Continuation border?".

Katyusha fell silent.

Already, the events within Pravda Square had tarnished her and Pravda's reputation, not to mention rising tensions with other Coalition schools.

Condemnation was at an all time high.

"No. Pravda will not Intervene.".

With that, Alina walked off stage to an applause.

Her goals had been achieved.

She immediately headed back to her HQ.

"How much people have crossed?". Alina asked.

"No one...". The reports all said.

"Wait? What?".

"No one.".

"I guess they're all paranoid after Pravda Square…".

Alina returned to the drawing board.

She had to think like a capitalist.

"November 30th, 2019, the revolutions of 2019 draw to a close as Pravda has either crushed or negotiated with Rebels. Furthermore, Coalition troops have largely crippled BC and Bellwall guerillas from major actions, will these events pressure the BC and Bellwall schools to sign the treaty?, coming back to this evening."

With a sigh, Azumi and the Bellwall and BC representatives signed the treaty as reporters and journalists took recordings and pictures.

The war was officially over.

However, not everything would be peaceful.

"Well…It's over.". Klara spoke as a small crowd surrounded the TV.

"We can finally start demobilizing on a large scale.". Tommy replied.

"But there's still the fallout, I gotta compile a list of casualties, expenses and what not.". He finished.

"Oh, and I need to give our troops their well-earned honourable discharges.".

"That…can wait…". Klara spoke with a smirk as she leaned closer.

Tommy liked where this was going.

"Hmm, what if we let Kuromorimine tourists into Continuation as part of a winter vacation? That could definitely get more people through the border.". Alina decided.

She lifted her phone and dialed Koume.

The next morning.

"Wake up Yukari..".

The floof awoke, the first good night's sleep after thousands of combat missions, not to mention with Miho.

She smelled of soap and the faint sense of tank fumes, a wonderful change from napalm and smoke from gunfire.

Yukari yawned as Miho hugged her.

"I got your stuff cleaned." Miho spoke.

"Why not some music?". Yukari replied.

She turned on the radio.

"Chrccht… We interrupt Saunders Forces Bellwall Network with a special announcement. Last Night, the Peace Treaty was signed and put into effect in Freedom High.". Tommy spoke.

"As a celebration, a barbeque will be held.".

Cheers rang from the soldiers stationed into resort.

Rifles were fired into the sky.

Across Japan, News reports went around.

Troops were prepared to be sent home.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Corporal Akiyama? This is for you.".

A certificate popped through the mail slot.

"What is it?". Miho asked.

"Honorable Discharge, this certificate hereby verifies Yukari Akiyama is honorably discharged from the Saunders Marine Corps.".

And so, the war had ended for Yukari, she would see home after all, with Miho, Erika, Darjeeling and Alice.

One big Family.

The canal.

Naomi walked into the café.

Assam sat there.

"Sorry I'm late..". Naomi eeked out a smile.

"Eh, No matter, the tea took longer than usual to brew.". She replied.

"You know, I never thought you'd go out with me.". Naomi spoke.

Assam blushed.

"Well….".

Naomi slid over and put an arm over the other.

"It's getting hot here, wanna go swim? It's a canal after all.".

Assam smiled as the two walked off into the distance.

"She's waking!".

Oryou fumbled out.

The lights blinded her.

She awoke in a hospital gown, and in a bed, not the concrete and tiger stripe uniform she remembered.

After nearly thirty reconstructive surgeries, Oryou had her face back.

"Where.. Where are my glasses?".

A hand placed them on her face followed three pairs of arms squeezed Oryou.

"We missed you." Erwin spoke through tears.

Resort, Tommy's office.

"Let's make it official okay?". Tommy spoke.

"I'm a bit nervous about your dad though.".

"Don't worry, my dad's always trying to spoil me if he can, and he definitely won't kill my boyfriend." Klara replied.

The two leaned and their lips touched.

Kay was preparing to board her private aircraft.

However, a tap was felt on her back.

Emi Kojima, KMM commandos.

"Kay.. I need to speak with you.".

"Yeah, shoot.".

"Do you recognize this photo?". Emi held out Carter's photo.

"Hey! How'd you get one of my baby photos!". Kay pouted, intending to make Emi laugh.

Instead of chucking, Emi grew pale and looked nauseated.

"This… Was a photo Matthew Carter gave me."

"Matthew Carter is your father..".

Emi held Kay and helped her inside her aircraft.

So many questions.

"I um, if you want I can call your mom or Tommy, they can shed more light…".

"Please fuck off.. I just wanna sleep.".

Emi closed Kay's cabin and headed to her own.

They were bound for Guantanamo.

Aomori, Pravda.

The voting booths were crowded as a joint force of Freedom troops, Saunders Marines, St Gloriana troops and Pravda troops guarded the area.

After pressure from Coalition forces, Katyusha had allowed democratic voting for a new commander, of course this was all under heavy supervision by Santiago.

"Well, Mrs Alina, you are doing well in the votes, you have a good chance of being the next Pravda commander.".

"Well…I'm not sure about being commander…". Alina whispered.

"Relax, Mikko has already been voted for Continuations commander, if that crazy driver can do it, you can too.".

"After all, you're the best person we've got to tear down the iron curtain.".

Not soon after, reporters began arriving.

"Today on November 25th, the first democratic election in Pravda is taking place."

"Through a landslide victory, Alina, before a little known loader of a KV2 tank, was voted as the school commander.".

"The former commander Katyusha, has stepped down, honoring the elections. She states she will retire to Pravda Havana until graduation.".

"Her aides Nonna and Jacqueline are believed to have exiled themselves with her."

Meanwhile at Anzio.

"DUCE! DUCE! DUCE!".

Pepperoni stood behind the curtains, with a deep breath, she stepped onstage.

A new Duce was chosen.

Freedom Saigon.

"Dear Andou, you've been of invaluable service to Freedom, you've earned yourself a vacation with Éclair- Asparagus.".

"Yo, hurry up!". Éclair called.

Andou put down the letter and took off her sunglasses before jumping into the swimming pool within the Saunders Embassy.

The ruins of Ooarai.

Hundreds of engineers and construction workers were at the destroyed town, working to repair the damages.

The Shark team arrived.

"Cmon Murakami, we got a city to build.".

With that, they got to work.

Kay tossed and turned in bed with these revelations.

If only she could've spoke to Carter.

She held her breath and rang up Tommy.

"Hello? Who is this?".

"It's…..It's Kay… What do you know about Carter?".

"Why'd need to know?".

"Did he have a daughter?".

"An estranged one, I heard him talk about her a lot, especially that one time I had to sit a night in jail for some minor offense bullshit, anyhow, his daughter was the only thing he cared about.".

"I remember a bit of it, what he spoke…".

"He'd say that she would do well in life, work hard, hell, she was the reason he didn't feel too bad about losing his wealth, cause he'd know it would mostly go to her.".

"He'd be happy she didn't see what he had become, a murderer and a corrupt cop.".

"He'd always wanted to name his daughter Jenny you know?".

"Thank you Tommy." Kay ended the call.

She finally fell asleep, feeling a little better.


	50. The End My Only Friend

And this wraps up the Girls und Panzer: Termination series.

Thank you all for reading.

References and Inspirations:

The Shawshank Redemption

The Escapists

Toy Soldiers: Cold War

The Tet Offensive

The Lord of War

Revolutions of 1989

Tiananmen Square Massacre

Suez Crisis

Fall of Saigon

Ho Chi Minh trail

Call of Duty Black Ops

Historical basis.

Many of the school's armies are modeled after real life militaries in the 1960s to 1980s.

Saunders in this story is modeled after a Vietnam War era United States Military with both Marines and Army.

Pravda is based off a late 1970s Soviet Army.

Freedom high and Maginot are first modeled after the French Foreign Legion (before their defeat) and then the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) or South Vietnamese Army

The Kuromorimine Commandos are modeled after MACV SOG

The regular Kuromorimine army is modeled after West Germany.

St Gloriana is loosely based on Australian involvement in Vietnam (Koala High isn't familiar enough yet.)

BC and Bellwall are modeled after the National Liberation Front (NLF) better known as the Viet Cong.

Selection University (the one Alice is in during Der Film) is modeled after a 1980s NATO army in a WW3 scenario.

Saunders Forces Bellwall Network is based off American Forces Vietnam Network.

The news reports throughout the war is based on the military journalism during the Vietnam War.

These are all the significant references, historical basis and Inspirations.

General Secretary, signing off.


End file.
